From him to Eternity
by Aliyela
Summary: Lorsque le désir de vengeance prend le pas sur tout le reste... Il ne faut jamais bafouer les innocents. Slash Don Charlie. Rating M pour violence, inceste et lemons soft.
1. Là où tout a commencé

* * *

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+ pour violence et inceste

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas, et depuis la dernière fois je ne sais toujours pas à qui ils sont.

**Notes de moi:** Cette idée d'histoire m'a prise soudainement l'autre jour, sans prévenir. Elle est assez sombre et porte sur un désir de vengeance très violent. Autant vous dire que tout ne sera pas rose.

Voilà. J'ai replacé le chapitre 1 corrigé car, comme me l'avait fait remarqué Cybélia, il manque quelques mots.

**A****TTENTION !!!!** Cette histoire comportera **de la violence et des mentions d'inceste**, avec quelques lemons (que je pense faire soft).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_N'as-tu donc pas, Seigneur, assez d'anges aux cieux ?_

**Victor Hugo (1802-1885)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Un long, long, très long couloir.  
« _N'importe qui mais pas lui. Non, pas lui._ »  
Le boyau immaculé semblait se tordre, se refermer au loin. Et les foulées qui résonnaient à ses oreilles lui semblaient désespérément trop courtes, trop lentes. Jamais il ne pousserait la porte à temps.  
« _Vous m'avez déjà volé ma mère, et maintenant c'est lui. Je vous défends, je vous interdit de toucher à mon frère._ »  
Mais il est des choses qui se moquent bien de nos injonctions de mortels.

Don poussa enfin, brutalement, la porte qui donnait sur la zone chirurgie.  
« Papa ! »  
Le patriarche des Eppes se leva au son de sa voix. Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ?  
- Pour le moment ils sont en train de l'opérer.  
- Son état est grave ?  
- Assez.  
Alan était extraordinairement calme à côté de son fils qui tournait déjà en rond comme un lion en cage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Don consentit à s'asseoir.  
- Ton appel était si concis.  
- Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus que toi. La police m'a appelé lorsqu'ils l'on retrouvé. J'ai eu le temps d'arriver sur les lieux et j'ai pu l'accompagner dans l'ambulance.  
- Il était conscient ? Charlie était conscient ?  
- A peine. Mais il a tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous anesthésie.  
- Il ne t'a rien dit sur ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
- Non mon grand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une voiture l'a renversé près du campus. Pour le reste... »  
Son père haussa les épaules avec désespoir, la voix coupée par l'émotion. Don se releva brusquement et partit dans le couloir.  
« Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
- Trouver les flics qui s'occupent de son affaire.  
- Don, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant quand même ?  
Courant dans le couloir, le jeune homme se retourna brièvement.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cet endroit. Je veux juste savoir.  
- Don ! »  
Mais la porte battante s'était déjà refermée sur lui. Alan se laissa retomber et soupira. Son regard se porta sur la salle d'opérations d'où personne ne revenait. Son fils y avait disparu, et Alan avait peur qu'il n'en ressorte jamais.  
Il n'avait prononcé que deux mots.  
_ Là, Donny._  
Il n'avait prononcé que le nom de son frère avant de sombrer.

Au bout d'une heure, il vit son aîné revenir. Don réapparut dans le couloir et vint s'asseoir près de son père, sans un mot.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, tantôt marchant en long et en large, tantôt immobiles sur leurs sièges. Autour d'eux, les blouses blanches qui défilaient semblaient ne pas exister.  
« Tu as trouvé ceux que tu cherchais ? Demanda soudain Alan à son fils.  
- Ils étaient déjà partis. J'ai téléphoné à droite et à gauche pour savoir quel commissariat était chargé de l'affaire.  
- Tu ne veux pas les voir maintenant ?  
- Aujourd'hui ou demain, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.  
Don regarda son père. Il avait l'air épuisé.  
- Vas te prendre un café ou quelque chose de solide. Tu ne passeras jamais la nuit sans ça.  
- Oui, tu as raison. »  
Alan parti, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la lourde porte blanche marquée du sceau de la stérilité médicale. Elle état fermée, désespérément fermée, et semblait vouloir le rester. Alors en désespoir de cause, il rejeta la tête en arrière, se cala contre le mur et ferma les yeux, juste pour un instant.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ?_ »  
« Monsieur Eppes ? »  
Réveillé en sursaut par la main qui se posait sur son épaule, Don se redressa brutalement sur son siège.  
« Qu'est-ce que... ?  
- Vous vous êtes endormi. Ca va ?  
Il secoua la tête tout en se frottant les yeux. Puis il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours seul.  
- Est-ce que vous avez vu mon père ?  
- Le monsieur qui était avec vous ? Il est déjà dans la chambre.  
- La chambre ?  
- Votre frère est sorti de la salle d'opération, il y a dix minutes.  
Don regarda sa montre: il avait dormi presque une heure. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il vit les portes grandes ouvertes. Puis il reconnu en son interlocuteur un chirurgien sans sa tenue stérile, qu'il suivit sans un mot de plus.  
- Comment va Charlie ? L'opération s'est bien passée ?  
- Étant donné ses blessures, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Espérons que cela durera.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
Le médecin s'arrêta devant le mur vitré qui donnait sur SA chambre, le regardant avec compassion.  
- Votre frère est dans le coma monsieur Eppes. Je suis désolé. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Les yeux fixés sur Charlie qui semblait presque dormir, Don n'entendit même pas son père quitter la pièce. Son cerveau restait imperméable à tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, bloqué, comme si le mot était venu briser ses fragiles rouages.  
Coma.  
_Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, frangin, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher._  
Il semblait si fragile, là, couché sous les draps blancs. Il était si pâle, comme vidé de son sang. Et il restait immobile, désespérément immobile au milieu de toutes ces machines qui lui étaient reliées. Le coeur de son grand frère se serrait. Où était donc la vie dans tout ce fatras ? Où était le sang qui colorait toujours ses joues, où était la sueur qui parcourait toujours ses mains? C'était comme si quelqu'un avait brisé Charlie en mille morceaux. Son aîné voulait penser que le coma n'était qu'une pause, une solution trouvée par son cerveau si brillant pour tout réparer calmement. Mais pour avoir côtoyé la mort, Don savait bien que cette image n'était qu'une idiotie destinée à gommer son anxiété.  
En vérité son frère pouvait mourir, et le chauffard responsable était sur le point de passer meurtrier.  
Le jeune homme laissa son regard glisser sur le corps inanimé de Charlie. Il y avait tant de différences entre le frère qu'il serrait entre ses bras chaque nuit et celui qui jouait au funambule avec la mort juste devant lui ! Rien n'aurait dû se passer ainsi. Son petit frère devait rentrer, comme chaque soir, remisant son vélo au garage et pestant contre lui qui était toujours au bureau. Son petit frère ne devait rien risquer.  
Et merde !  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, sur ce lit ? C'est pas juste, c'est pas... logique ! Tes maths voudraient que ce soit moi plutôt que toi. Tu disais sans cesse que je risquais beaucoup trop de mourir à ton goût._  
Et derrière lui, derrière la vitre, le temps continuait de s'écouler. La Terre tourna, et le ciel finit par reprendre cette couleur rougeoyante qu'il aime porter chaque matin. Mais Don ne se rendait plus compte de rien.  
_ C'est pas juste !  
C'est pas juste.  
C'est pas._  
Il s'était endormi en tenant sa main.


	2. Combat perdu d'avance

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'ignore toujours à qui ils sont...

**Notes de moi:** Voilà la suite de l'histoire, réclamée à corps et à cris par certains. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Don Eppes, F.B.I.  
- Ah oui. Le central nous a prévenus que vous vouliez nous voir. Vous êtes le frère du jeune homme qu'on a renversé hier soir, c'est ça ?  
Le frère en question hocha la tête. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une table et regarda les deux policiers en uniforme qui buvaient leur café.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Vous le savez ?  
- On fait des recherches à partir des déclarations du témoin.  
- Racontez-moi tout.  
Le plus jeune d'entre eux s'assit et l'observa.  
- On nous a appelé hier soir, vers 22h30, pour ce qui ressemblait à un accident. Un piéton fauché par un véhicule. Lorsqu'on est arrivés sur les lieux, à un kilomètre à peine de l'université, les secours nous avaient précédés de peu. A première vue, il semble qu'une voiture ait foncé sur votre frère alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir.  
- Il n'était pas en vélo ? Ah non, c'est vrai. Il avait un pneu crevé.  
- Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années était resté sur place. Il a assisté à toute la scène. Il s'est présenté tout de suite à nous.  
- Que vous a-t-il dit ?  
Son collègue, un sergent, prit la relève.  
- Il nous a raconté une histoire plutôt étrange.  
Don fronça les sourcils.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le vieux promène son chien tous les soirs le long de cette avenue. Il l'arpente de haut en bas pendant une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au niveau de votre frère, il l'a vu qui discutait avec deux hommes dont l'un était manifestement ivre. Ces derniers lui demandaient s'ils pouvaient passer un coup de fil avec son portable. Votre frère a, semble-t-il, répondu non.  
- Son téléphone était en rade depuis quelques jours, ne put s'empêcher de dire Don.  
- Bref, le plus ivre s'est énervé, et son camarade l'a éloigné. Ils sont redescendus vers leur voiture qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Là-dessus, le témoin a continué sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les crissements de pneu. Il s'est retourné juste à temps pour voir le véhiculé faire demi-tour et foncer sur votre frère.  
- Pardon ?  
Le policier fit la grimace.  
- On dirait un geste délibéré. Les traces de gomme en contrebas confirment le témoignage du sexagénaire.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrai ce dont est capable un type complètement saoul. Un rien les énerve parfois. Pour peu que ses copains l'aient laissé reprendre le volant.  
Don ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Mais enfin, on ne fonce pas sur quelqu'un pour une histoire de portable ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. Don, lui, était atterré. Bon sang non ! On ne s'amuse pas à renverser quelqu'un pour ça !  
- Le témoin a relevé le numéro de plaque de la voiture.  
- Et ça donne quoi ?  
- Ca donne une bonne raison au F.B.I. pour enquêter.  
L'un des policiers lui tendit la feuille de rapport.  
- Corps diplomatique. Votre véhicule appartient au consulat d'Ukraine. »

Le consulat d'Ukraine.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur eux ?  
David examina son écran quelques secondes.  
- Pas grand-chose, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de politique. Néanmoins d'après les renseignements américains le lieu est soupçonné d'abriter régulièrement des chefs de la mafia ukrainienne qui sont de leurs ressortissants.  
- Une voiture de corps diplomatique qui se retrouve à heurter une personne à dix kilomètre de son garage, avec à son bord trois hommes ivres, ce n'est pas très normal, commenta Megan. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?  
- Tu crois qu'on va se faire mettre dehors si on va leur demander ?  
- Il y a des chances. Ils ne nous laisseront pas toucher à leurs amis sans une excellente raison.  
- Un de leurs types qui fonce sur Charlie délibérément parce qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone, ça te suffit comme raison ? Répondit Don.  
- Moi je disais ça comme ça.  
David contempla le dossier que son collègue avait récupéré auprès des policiers du district de l'université. Inquiet pour Charlie, inquiet de la tournure que prenait les événements, il grimaça.  
- Allons les voir, ça ne coûte rien. »  
Don acquiesça et saisit sa veste tandis que le jeune homme partait en avant. Au moment où il saisit son téléphone, Megan posa sa main sur son bras.  
« Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'occuper de cette affaire ?  
- Je ne me retirerai pas, Meg, c'est hors de question.  
- Je sais, mais fais attention.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Comment va Charlie ? Tu as appelé ton père ?  
- Oui, tout à l'heure. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. S'il savait ce qu'il s'est passé, il deviendrait fou. »  
Puis il tourna les talons et partit à la poursuite de David. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.  
« Fais attention de ne pas le devenir toi-même. » murmura-t-elle.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?  
- Je pense, oui.  
Les deux agents patientaient dans un salon depuis près de dix minutes, et l'exaspération de Don ne cessait d'augmenter. Il s'attendait à des dénis, il s'attendait à un mensonge, et il savait qu'ils étaient en train de l'inventer juste sous son nez, à quelques portes de là.  
- Comment va Charlie ? En profita pour demander son ami.  
- État stationnaire. Rien n'a changé pour le moment.  
- Ils savent combien de temps ça peut durer ?  
L'aîné des Eppes se mordit les lèvres, toujours en proie à la peur.  
- Le traumatisme crânien est important; ils ne savent pas encore s'il s'en remettra. »  
Puis il retomba dans le silence. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à côté d'eux.  
« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans un bureau à l'ancienne mode, aux décors chargés de bois. Le diplomate se leva et leur serra la main.  
« Je suis Youri Souchovski, consul d'Ukraine. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Monsieur Souchovski, hier soir, une des voitures de votre consulat a été impliquée dans un accident de la circulation où un piéton a été renversé. Trois hommes s'y trouvaient, et le chauffeur, apparemment ivre, a foncé sur une personne.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ?  
- Un témoin a relevé le numéro de la plaque.  
Leur interlocuteur croisa les mains.  
- Cela m'étonne. A ma connaissance, aucun de nos véhicules n'était sorti pour autre chose que des soirées officielles.  
- L'homme renversé se trouve dans le coma. Aussi aimerions-nous vous associer à notre enquête pour déterminer comment un tel accident a pu se produire.  
De ses véritables motivations, pas un mot. Don ne voulait pas braquer le diplomate. Il connaissait l'engeance et savait que la caresse flatteuse était toujours plus efficace que la menace.  
- Si l'un des membres de votre consulat se trouvait à l'extérieur, ivre, cela ne peut que vous êtes préjudiciable si la situation se renouvelle un jour. Un partage d'informations sur les personnes habilitées à utiliser les véhicules du corps diplomatique nous aiderait grandement.  
- Je comprends messieurs. Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible. Je ne peux communiquer des informations sur des ressortissants ukrainiens, sauf s'il sont accusés d'un crime fédéral.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que si la victime succombe à ses blessures, le juge nous laissera le champ libre.  
- Alors Dieu veuille que cette personne se rétablisse, ce que j'espère moi-même du fond du coeur... »

Don regarda le portail du consulat se refermer.  
« Dieu veuille que cette personne se rétablisse... Fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Tu parles ! Quel enfoiré !  
- Il est dans son droit, Don. Sans compter qu'on touche peut-être au domaine de la mafia. Ces types-là sont intouchables. Carrosserie, bandes vidéos, pneus... Si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà fait disparaître toutes les preuves physiques.  
- Intouchables ou pas, avec un témoin on devrait obtenir quelque chose. Le type a dit qu'il avait vu deux des hommes. Avec un peu de chance il pourra les identifier.  
- Avec quelles photos ? Tu en as toi, des portraits des ressortissants ukrainiens sous couverture diplomatique ?  
- Ca peut se trouver... »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don pénétra doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital de son petit frère.  
« Papa ?  
- Ah c'est toi fiston ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Six heures.  
Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de Charlie, près de son père.  
- Aucun changement ?  
Alan hocha négativement la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, puis le patriarche fit soudain:  
- Don, est-ce que ça t'embête si je te laisse quelques heures ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Un problème ?  
- Je veux juste passer à la maison chercher quelques affaires. J'ai aussi deux ou trois coups de fil à passer.  
Il se frotta les yeux.  
- Je vais devenir fou si ça continue.  
- Passe la nuit là-bas si tu veux. Tu as besoin de dormir, de vraiment dormir.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir fermer l'œil ?  
- Il le faut, sinon tu ne tiendras jamais. Je vais rester ici, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Son père se rendit à l'évidence: il avait raison. Saisissant ses affaires, il se prépara à partir, avant de se retourner.  
- Tu m'appelles s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.  
- Compte sur moi papa. Je ne le quitterai pas de la nuit. »  
Alan sorti, Don contempla son cadet.  
« J'ai juré il y a six mois que je ne passerais plus jamais une nuit loin de toi. Tu m'entends petit frère ? On s'est fait cette promesse, tous les deux. Et c'est pas encore maintenant qu'on la rompra. Tu m'as compris ? C'est hors de question. J'ai trop froid la nuit, sans toi. »  
Puis il s'étira, cala sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Don ?  
Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, surpris par la voix qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'agent Sinclair – David – qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce déserte.  
- Désolé de te réveiller.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Près de onze heures.  
- Onze heures ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être rentré chez toi.  
David lui tendit la chemise cartonnée qu'il tenait à la main.  
- Ton contact nous a envoyé les photos des résidents du consulat en fin d'après-midi. J'ai convoqué le témoin dès qu'on les a reçues. Il a été catégorique; un vieux bonhomme très fiable.  
- Tu as fait tout ça en cinq heures ? Tu n'étais pas obligé... fit Don avec reconnaissance.  
- Je sais. Je l'ai fait pour Charlie. Au départ je pensais te prévenir seulement demain. Mais quand j'ai vu les tête de nos suspects.  
Inquiet, Don examina les feuilles d'identification. Il y en avait trois; trois hommes quadragénaires de forte stature, le visage fermé, l'air peu commode. David s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Tu sais, avant d'être affecté à ton département, je bossais sur des affaires de trafics: immigration, trafic d'influences, import-export... Évidemment, les mafias ont un rôle central là-dedans.  
- Quel est le rapport avec ces types ?  
- Je connais ces gars. Ce sont les chiens de garde d'un groupe spécialisé dans la vente d'armes et l'immigration clandestine. Il lui désigna l'une des photos.  
- Apparemment, c'est Vassili Lazarenko qui conduisait la voiture et qui a renversé Charlie. Leonid Pavlovytch, Vassili Lazarenko et Victor Koutchma sont les gardes du corps d'Anatoly Iouchtchenko, citoyen ukrainien installé à Los Angeles depuis dix ans. Bien sûr, on les soupçonne de ne pas se cantonner à leur boulot de garde du corps, mais on n'a jamais obtenu aucune preuve pour les faire inculper. Quant à leur patron, il est encore plus intouchable que le Président, immunité diplomatique oblige.  
- Cette fois, avec un témoin, on devrait bien les coincer, non ?  
- J'en sais rien. J'espère.  
- Tu sais que tu me fais un peu peur là ?  
David se passa la main sur le crâne et soupira.  
- Iouchtchenko protège toujours les hommes qui bossent pour lui. En dix ans ils nous ont toujours glissé entre les doigts comme des anguilles.  
- Sauf que cette fois ils ont commis un crime imbécile. Et en général, les mafiosi détestent se faire remarquer. Ils risquent de ne plus être dans les petits papiers de leur patron.  
- Un chef ne lâche jamais ses hommes; ils les sermonnent ou les abattent. Entre nos mains ils seraient une menace pour eux.  
- Je sais tout ça David. Le F.B.I. et la mafia ne se côtoient que trop.  
Don se leva, le dossier à la main, et se mit à faire les cent pas en lisant son contenu.  
- On ne peut pas lâcher. J'ai pas le droit de lâcher. Si c'est bien ce type qui a voulu tuer mon frère, alors je veux sa peau.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Je tente la voie légale: dépôt de plainte de la part du ministère public contre Vassili Lazarenko pour tentative d'homicide. Avec le témoignage de Mr. Cartman, on devrait pouvoir obtenir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un mandat contre ce Lazarenko et l'autorisation d'accéder au consulat.  
- Prie pour tomber sur un juge courageux.  
Conscient des risques, le jeune homme réfléchit quelques minutes.  
- On ne va pas se contenter de ce témoignage. Cartman a écrit qu'après le choc, la voiture était repartie vers Crescent' Avenue. Après un tel coup, ils ont dû prendre peur et rentrer immédiatement à l'abri, c'est-à-dire au consulat.  
- On n'aura rien de leur part.  
- Je sais. Mais Souchovski a dit qu'aucune de leurs voitures n'était hors de son parcours ce soir-là. Si on trouve des bandes vidéos publiques, on pourra prouver qu'ils étaient bien sur la route.  
- Compris. Tu veux des vidéos de feux rouges, croisements, bretelles d'autoroute.  
- Tout ce qui est en accès public et qui filme ou prend des photos, entre l'université et le consulat ukrainien. Il faut trouver des images de la voiture, et si possible de son immatriculation.  
David termina de prendre des notes et se leva.  
- Ok, je file.  
- Non, non, non ! S'exclama Don en le calmant. Je ne veux pas vous pousser à la nuit blanche. Rentre chez toi et dors. On se verra demain pour ça.  
Son collègue secoua négativement la tête.  
- Je vais faire ces recherches, maintenant, pour Charlie et pour toi, parce que je sais très bien que tu meures d'envie de me le demander.  
D'abord surpris, ensuite vaincu, Don regarda son camarade et esquissa un sourire malheureux. Le jeune homme acquiesça.  
- T'en fais pas, je le savais. »  
Il s'éclipsa aussitôt, laissant le policier à nouveau seul dans la grande chambre. Don observa le couloir presque désert puis descendit le store pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. Après quoi il retourna s'asseoir près de son frère.  
Charlie respirait sans assistance désormais. C'était un progrès, mais le réveil demeurait toujours incertain. C'était désespérant, horriblement désespérant de contempler la masse d'appareils qui pour le moment aidaient à le maintenir en vie. Tout se jouait là-haut, au niveau de son cerveau traumatisé par le choc, endommagé par l'excessive pression interne. Si les dégâts étaient minimes, alors le jeune homme avait une chance de survivre. Sinon, la mort cérébrale attendait au tournant. Pour l'instant ils ne savaient rien.  
Don contempla le visage de son petit frère et se prit à le caresser un instant. Il passa ses doigts sur les boucles brunes et sentit sa gorge se serrer à leur contact. Qui savait quand il pourrait à nouveau glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme par le passé.  
« Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait, papa et moi ? Je suis sûr que tu peux guérir. Tu peux y arriver ! Peu importe si la pression sanguine a grillé quelques-uns de tes neurones; tu en as tant que tu peux t'en sortir indemne ! Ne me lâche pas ! Je sais pas si je pourrai tenir tout seul ici-bas... »  
C'étaient des phrases sans aucun sens, il n'y avait aucune suite dans ses idées. Mais étrangement la parole le soulageait. Il prit la main fraîche de Charlie entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres.  
« _Pourquoi ?_ »  
« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'un type est allé te renverser ? Comment peut-on en vouloir à un ange tel que toi ?_ »  
« _Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, Charlie. Ce dingue a voulu te tuer. Cette fois il n'échappera pas à la justice. Je l'aurai, je te le promets_. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

David Sinclair ôta ses lunettes de soleil et pénétra dans un luxueux bâtiment de verre, dans le centre des affaires de Los Angeles. Il était presque midi, et les échos de la plainte déposée par Don devaient commencer à se faire ressentir dans ce lieu austère. L'agent du F.B.I. fut stoppé par une secrétaire à quelques pas du bureau de sa cible.  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?  
David sortit sa plaque.  
- Dites à monsieur Iouchtchenko que l'agent Sinclair du F.B.I. est ici.  
- Monsieur Iouchtchenko est en rendez-vous.  
- Dites-le lui quand même.  
Sans un mot de plus, David suivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait la lourde porte. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé son nom et avant même que quelqu'un ne réagisse, il l'écarta avec douceur et pénétra dans le bureau sans attendre d'invitation.  
Anatoly Iouchtchenko était là, ainsi qu'un homme grand et maigre, que Sinclair connaissait pour être son avocat, maître Korski, un homme du Barreau assez redoutable. D'abord interloqué par l'irruption du policier, l'Ukrainien se reprit néanmoins rapidement.  
- Agent Sinclair, je ne crois pas... vous avoir invité, fit-il avec un sourire de commande.  
- Hors consulat, je peux m'inviter chez vous quand je veux.  
- Sans mandat ?  
- Pas besoin de mandat pour avoir une discussion, maître. »  
David contempla les deux hommes avec assurance. Dans un parti pris délibéré de provocation, il prit un siège et s'assit en face de Iouchtchenko.  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire chez moi ?  
- Vous parler.  
- De quoi ?  
- De la plainte que vous avez reçu ce matin à l'encontre de Vassili.  
- Une plainte sans fondement, précisa l'avocat.  
David se redressa dans son siège et fixa intensément le gangster.  
- Nous savons tous les trois que Vassili était ivre durant la nuit du 24 au 25, et qu'il a délibérément foncé sur une personne avec son véhicule.  
- Doucement. Il faudra le prouver d'abord. Vassili Lazarenko est un employé sérieux, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait ailleurs au moment des faits, fit Maître Korski.  
- Comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, nous sommes chez vous. Je subodore qu'il n'y a ni micros ni témoins: nous pouvons donc nous payer le luxe de ne pas jouer la comédie. Je ne doute pas de votre compétence à fournir quantité de faux témoins. Mais rien ne pourra empêcher l'audience préliminaire d'avoir lieu. Contrairement à vous, Vassili n'est pas membre du corps diplomatique; il n'a donc pas l'immunité.  
Sortant de sa réserve avec prudence, Anatoly Iouchtchenko soupira.  
- Je sais que Vassili a fait une bourde impardonnable. Il s'est conduit comme un abruti.  
- Comme ces mots sonnent justes, sortant de votre bouche, rétorqua David avec cynisme.  
- ... Mais il fait partie de mon équipe. Je ne le lâcherai pas.  
- Vous avez trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'Ukrainien leva les bras en signe de victoire.  
- Le F.B.I. me tourne autour depuis des années, et il n'a encore rien trouvé.  
- Sans votre couverture diplomatique usurpée, vous seriez derrière les barreaux depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois un de vos hommes de main a commis un crime stupide. Un homme est dans le coma. Laissez tomber Vassili. Officiellement il n'est que garde du corps. Nous vous oublierons, ainsi que Victor et Leonid.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?  
- Ils étaient avec Vassili ce soir-là. Vous l'ignoriez ? Non assistance à personne en danger, complicité... Eux aussi peuvent plonger. Trois hommes d'un coup ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup de monde, non ?  
Korski se leva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son client.  
- Cela fait beaucoup d'accusations. D'après ce que je sais, vous possédez un témoin ?  
- Pourquoi ? Il risque de lui arriver quelque chose ?  
- Non. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, agent Sinclair, fit Iouchtchenko. Mais je crois savoir que votre témoin est un sexagénaire et que la scène a eu lieu de nuit. Rien de plus facile pour un homme âgé, aux yeux usés, de se tromper en toute bonne foi.  
- Cela ne fera guère le poids face à une dizaine de témoignages de personnalités, ajouta son avocat.  
- Vous avez l'intention de mouiller le Consul ?  
- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.  
- Je serais vous, je ne serais pas trop prompt à faire triompher l'injustice.  
Iouchtchenko l'observa avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Votre système ne peut pas m'en empêcher.  
- Cette fois il ne s'agit pas seulement de la surveillance d'imports frauduleux ou de l'écartement d'un concurrent. Lazarenko a tenté d'envoyer un innocent à la mort !  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, les innocents aussi veulent parfois se venger. »

* * *

Alors ? Tout le monde subodorre ce qui va se passer ensuite, je pense... Non ?

Et ça risque d'aller de mal en pis. Non je ne suis pas sadique. J'ai juste un côté tragique sur-développé. ;)


	3. Une justice aveugle

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** attention: plus l'histoire va avancer, plus le nombre de points de vue de la part des différents personnages va augmenter. Ne soyez donc pas trop étonnés de voir se succéder des événements apparemment très différents et des pensées décousues les unes par rapport aux autres. Le tout garde un sens, je vous le promets.  
Je profite également de cette fanfic pour développer l'histoire d'un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup, à savoir Megan et Larry. Ca c'est mon petit côté romantique qui fait des siennes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Audience préliminaire du 30 juillet 2006, affaire ministère public contre Vassili Lazarenko... »  
Le greffier avait terminé sa lecture depuis longtemps, et pourtant ses mots résonnaient toujours aux oreilles de Don. Le jeune homme restait étrangement déconnecté de la réalité depuis le début de l'audience.  
C'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouait. Après quelques jours de débats, présentations de preuve, appels des témoins, c'était aujourd'hui que le juge devait décider ou non de poursuivre l'Ukrainien pour tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Charles Eppes. Si les poursuites continuaient, Lazarenko serait placé en préventive ou sous caution avant son procès. Dans le cas contraire, alors tout espoir serait définitivement perdu de faire condamner l'homme de main de Iouchtchenko, car l'absence de poursuite s'appuierait sur le nombre – intolérable - de faux témoins produits par la défense. Seules de nouvelles preuves le pourraient, mais malheureusement Don pressentait qu'elle n'existaient déjà plus.  
Assis derrière l'assistante du procureur, David à ses côtés, le jeune homme contempla avec haine le visage serein du criminel. Son coeur se serrait dès qu'il pensait à son cadet qui gisait dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort à cause de ce type. Et derrière lui, Iouchtchenko, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, avait l'air si confiant que s'en était écœurant. Don connaissait les règles du Milieu: on ne lâche jamais un homme lorsqu'il bosse pour vous. Mais pendant de longs jours, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait espéré que son crime imbécile discréditerait le tueur aux yeux de son patron. Il avait juste oublié que parfois, le bon droit ne suffit pas pour voir le Bien triompher devant la loi.  
Six faux témoins avaient défilé devant le juge, hommes d'affaires et gardes ukrainiens, qui avaient juré avoir vu Vassili Lazarenko rester avec son patron durant une réception privée, toute la nuit du 24 juillet. La situation pouvait paraître logique: quoi de plus naturelle pour un garde du corps que de rester aux côtés de son employeur durant une telle soirée ? Le point était sensible, et Maître Korski s'était bien sûr empressé de le soulever.  
« Don ! Debout ! Le juge va entrer. »  
Don se leva machinalement en entendant la voix de son ami. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son père qui se trouvait chez eux, ou aux côtés de Charlie. Il songea à la douleur de son paternel lorsqu'il avait appris la véritable nature de l'accident. Si le procès leur échappait, cela risquait d'être bien pire. David regarda son camarade et se mordit les lèvres. A aucun moment il ne lui avait parlé de son entrevue avec le chef de la pègre ukrainienne. Le jeune homme ne nourrissait guère d'espoirs quand à la conclusion de cette affaire. Pour avoir fréquenté les mafieux pendant plusieurs années, il savait que leurs techniques d'esquive étaient bien rodées et que cette audience risquait de ne pas déroger à la règle. Le coeur serré, il regardait les derniers espoirs de la famille Eppes s'effilocher sous les assauts de cet avocat du diable, et se sentait presque dégoûté par cette loi qu'il devait protéger et qui se jouait d'eux.  
« ... Il m'est difficile de faire l'impasse sur tant de témoignages en faveur de l'accusé. Étant donnée la situation, il semble donc que monsieur Lazarenko soit innocent des faits qui lui sont reprochés.  
Le coeur de Don fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine.  
- Au vu de l'insuffisance de preuves concrètes, j'ordonne donc l'abandon des charges pesant sur l'accusé, Vassili Lazarenko. Monsieur Lazarenko, vous êtes libre. »  
C'était clair et concis. Le coup de marteau fatidique résonna brutalement. Un brouhaha envahit la salle, la voix des nombreux policiers et agents venus dans l'espoir d'assister à la déconfiture d'un de leurs plus anciens ennemis. On imputait secrètement la mort de nombreux collègues à ce tueur patenté, et beaucoup étaient venus soutenir Don Eppes dans son combat contre l'Ukrainien.  
Le juge salua l'assemblée et sortit. Don, lui, se retint de tomber. Il sentit la main de David se poser sur son épaule.  
« Ca va aller ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Sortons, tu veux bien ? »  
Les deux hommes franchirent les portes. Ils furent aussitôt rejoint par Anthony Cartman, le témoin de l'accusation.  
« Monsieur Eppes, je suis désolé.  
Don sourit au vieil homme.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Merci quand même pour tout ce que vous avez fait.  
Le sexagénaire s'était fait mettre en pièce par l'avocat de la défense devant une centaine de personnes. N'importe qui aurait détesté vivre ça.  
- J'aurais voulu faire plus. Je ne me suis pas trompé vous savez.  
- Je sais.  
- Ce fumier aurait vraiment mérité de finir sa vie derrière les barreaux.  
Le fumier en question sortait justement de la salle d'audience. Devant la petite assemblée déconfite, Vassili Lazarenko sentit son assurance lui revenir.  
- Alors, vous êtes convaincu d'avoir rêvé maintenant ?  
- Évitez de manquer de respect à monsieur Cartman, Lazarenko, l'avertit Don.  
C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'affaire que Don et Vassili se retrouvaient face à face. Conforté par son succès durant l'audience, ce dernier sourit.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Agent Don Eppes.  
- Seriez-vous de la famille du type plongé dans le coma ? Son frère, à vue de nez.  
David posa sa main sur le bras de son collègue.  
- C'est un provocateur patenté. Évite de tomber dans le piège, murmura-t-il.  
- Exact, répondit le jeune homme à voix haute.  
- Vous savez que je ne peux être accusé deux fois du même crime. Il semble donc que ce soit la fin.  
Don se força à rester silencieux. Lazarenko se rapprocha de façon à n'être entendu que de leur petit groupe.  
- Votre frère se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Entre nous, agent Eppes, je préfère les proies plus difficiles à chasser.  
Cette fois, la main du policier jaillit et saisit son adversaire à la gorge.  
- Don !  
Sinclair réagit, et saisissant prestement son bras, l'arracha à sa prise. L'aîné des Eppes se dégagea et son regard se chargea de haine.  
- Dire ça devant un agent assermenté; vous n'avez pas peur.  
- Jusqu'ici votre justice m'a semblé être plutôt protectrice. Je crois que cette audience vient de le prouver. » Conclut le criminel avec un sourire avant de se retirer, massant sa gorge malgré lui.  
Don le regarda s'éloigner avec un rare sentiment de confusion. Derrière lui vint Anatoly Iouchtchenko qui eut un regard pour les deux agents.  
« Nous savions que ça se finirait ainsi, agent Sinclair. Ce dommage collatéral est regrettable, mais nous n'y sommes officiellement pour rien.  
- Vous finirez mal un jour, Iouchtchenko.  
- Rien n'est moins sûr, mon cher. »  
David attendit qu'il soit parti pour se tourner vers son partenaire.  
« Des proies plus difficiles à chasser ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce type était un tueur de flics.  
- On le soupçonne de sept meurtres, policiers et agents confondus. Je croyais que tu le savais.  
Don hocha négativement la tête, le regard noir.  
- Rentre chez toi Don. Il faut que tu te reposes. C'est fini pour l'instant. Si on veut Vassili, il faudra le faire tomber pour autre chose.  
- Dix ans que ça dure. Aucun de nous ne l'aura jamais... »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Je t'aime Don. »  
La sensation était grisante. Charlie était revenu, qui lui prodiguait des mots d'amour pour panser ses blessures. Jusqu'ici les frères Eppes avaient survécu à tout, mais pourraient-il survivre à ça ?  
Et Charlie s'était endormi contre son torse après l'avoir couvert de baisers comme il le faisait toujours. Il pouvait le voir respirer, nu contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, le front couvert de transpiration après leurs ébats nocturnes.  
« Est-ce que tu m'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire ? Murmura-t-il doucement.  
Charlie rouvrit les yeux.  
- Eh, je croyais que tu dormais.  
- Non. C'était quoi ta question ?  
- Est-ce que tu m'en veux... de ne pas t'avoir vengé ? Ils n'ont pas payé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.  
- Tu sais bien qu'en temps normal je te dirais non.  
Don fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi en temps normal... ?  
- Mais là je risque de t'en vouloir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui parle, c'est toi. Et toi, tu t'en voudras toujours, quoi que je dises ou que je fasse... »  
Don se réveilla en sursaut.  
Le coeur battant, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Son lit était vide, sa chambre déserte. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement pour retourner vivre avec son frère, Don ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul la nuit... Jusqu'à l'accident.  
Et ça revenait le hanter depuis ce jour fatidique où le marteau avait résonné, sonnant le glas de ses rêves de justice. Deux semaines avaient passé et chaque nuit n'était qu'une suite de tourments et de cauchemars, qu'il s'endorme à l'hôpital ou chez lui.  
Depuis presque un mois qu'il était dans le coma, l'état de Charlie n'avait pas bougé. A l'heure actuelle, l'on s'accordait à dire que le génie des maths risquait de demeurer ainsi pendant de longs mois, voire de longues années. La mort était écartée, mais ce qui pointait désormais à l'horizon, c'était l'ombre du coma éternel, l'ombre de l'oubli. Don risquait de devoir regarder son frère évoluer entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Son petit frère était là sans être là. C'était un chagrin sans mort à pleurer, une souffrance sans deuil. Nul ne savait si le brillant esprit renaîtrait un jour.  
Et Vassili devait dormir. Et Vassili allait à nouveau tuer. Ces hommes-là avaient le meurtre dans la peau, Don le savait. Un mafieux, un tueur de la pègre ne s'arrête jamais tant qu'il a du boulot, tant qu'il a des patrons; c'était l'association de malfaiteurs la plus meurtrière au monde.  
Et pendant que lui et son père pleureraient ad vitam aeternam, ce fumier vivrait, dormirait, s'enverrait en l'air, tuerait, rirait... Sous ce flot de pensées insupportables, le coeur de Don s'emplit d'une haine féroce, exacerbée par son rêve. Oui, le Charlie de ses visions avait raison: jamais le pardon ne pourrait venir. Don ne pardonnerait ni les criminels qui l'avait amené là, ni la justice qui les ignorait, ni sa propre âme, son coeur de combattant qui pour l'instant n'avait rien fait.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hésitante, Megan introduisit la clé dans la serrure et la fit pivoter lentement. Elle pénétra sans un bruit dans le bureau vidé de ses occupants et assombri par l'ombre des stores baissés. Tout était désert; plus personne n'entrait plus ici depuis un moment. Avec une petite moue chagrinée, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur les tableaux noirs, blancs, transparents qui emplissaient la pièce. Entrouvrant à peine les stores, elle revit avec émotion chaque ligne de signes, chaque équation qui réapparaissait. Puis, se décidant enfin, elle fit taire sa tristesse pour ne plus faire que ce pour quoi elle était venue. Posant un large carton sur l'un des bureaux, elle entreprit de trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher.Mais c'est toujours difficile de trouver quelque chose dans un espace que l'on ne connaît pas. Et le temps défila, défila.  
« Megan ?  
La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, surprise, un ouvrage à la main.  
- Que faites-vous donc ici ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?  
D'un petit geste rapide elle remit ses lunettes en place pour regarder le professeur Larry Flint la rejoindre près de la bibliothèque. Elle se sentit un instant comme une gamine prise la main dans le sac, mais elle se rendit bien compte que Larry s'en fichait. Sa sincérité ne faisait aucun doute.  
- Je suis venue chercher quelques affaires pour Don, fit-elle en déposant l'objet dans le carton. C'est lui qui m'a donné la clé du bureau de Charlie.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Don, ou Charlie ?  
- Don.  
Megan ôta ses lunettes et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau.  
- Pas très bien. Il ne sort plus de chez lui, ou uniquement pour aller voir son frère. Et c'est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois.  
- Et son travail ?  
- Il s'est mis en arrêt. C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. D'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas, il se noie dans le travail jusqu'à la folie.  
L'air sombre, Larry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et observa son joli regard se porter sur les vieux tableaux noirs du jeune professeur.  
- Hier il m'a demandé si je pouvais passer ici récupérer quelques affaires de son frère. Il semblait se sentir incapable de revenir à la fac. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si son existence était paralysée.  
- C'est sans doute le cas.  
La jeune femme le regarda.  
- Peut-être que Don est immobilisé parce que la vie de Charlie est immobilisée. Ce doit être un sentiment terrible. Il ne peut plus voir vivre son frère adoré, mais il ne peut pas non plus le pleurer. Les souvenirs sont trop douloureux et tout deuil est impossible. Quelle sensation abominable ce doit être.  
- Ils sont tous les deux suspendus au présent.  
Larry hocha la tête.  
- Comme deux particules inséparables. Si l'une reste bloquée quelque part, l'autre l'est aussi, inexorablement. Elle ne peut continuer sa route sans sa jumelle.  
- C'est si triste.  
Megan était peinée pour ses deux amis. Abattue, elle baissa la tête, en proie au chagrin. Larry s'autorisa alors le geste de poser doucement sa main dans son dos, consolateur.  
- De telles particules restent-elle indéfiniment immobiles ?  
- Oui, en cosmologie tout du moins. Mais le rapprochement avec un être humain reste superficiel.  
Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. Puis Larry demanda:  
- Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ? Vous aider à trouver quelque chose ?  
- Don m'avait demandé de lui trouver l'album de photos que gardait son frère, ainsi que son ordinateur et ses notes sur son équation impossible, ce PNP.  
Le scientifique eut un sourire.  
- Le problème sans fin ? Pourquoi s'y intéresse-t-il ?  
- Je l'ignore.  
- Peut-être justement parce qu'il est sans fin, murmura le physicien.  
- Il faudra bien qu'il recommence à vivre un jour ! Se rebella Megan.  
- Lequel d'entre nous peut se targuer de comprendre ce qu'un frère ressent dans une situation comme celle-là ?  
- Vous avez raison. Sans doute en vient-on à se dire: que d'occasions manquées !  
- Nos particules ne font que suivre les chemins que nous leur avons choisi. Nos regrets sont bien peu de choses; ils ne servent pour ainsi dire à rien.  
Puis soudain, comprenant la détresse de sa compagne.  
- Vous souffrez vous aussi. Pourquoi ?  
Megan était une personne naturellement portée à la confidence, aussi la question ne la choqua pas.  
- Mon empathie naturelle perd son invisibilité. Les souffrances des autres me révèlent toujours les miennes.  
- Introspections inattendues.  
- Nous ne sommes que de simples assemblages d'atomes. Comment une molécule peut-elle souffrir ?  
- Techniquement la souffrance n'est qu'un message nerveux libérant des neurotransmetteurs aux effets désagréables.  
Tournant son regard dans la semi-obscurité, Larry se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Aussi reprit-il précipitamment:  
- Mais la souffrance a un intérêt pour notre survie.  
- Lequel ?  
- Elle nous permet de comprendre que quelque chose doit changer. »  
Megan regarda son compagnon, la gorge serrée, frappée au coeur par la justesse de sa remarque. Puis, presque sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se jeta contre lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou, presque faible, comme une petite fille. Surpris, interloqué, Larry mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits avant de comprendre que l'être humain appuyé contre son coeur avait mal, vraiment mal. Doucement, sans même trembler, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et tâcha de la soutenir, de la consoler, priant pour que ses molécules à lui puissent la réconforter.  
« Ce serait si bien de vivre sans émotions, murmura-t-elle, la tête au creux de son épaule.  
- Mais l'intelligence sans émotions ne serait que trop tristement parfaite, vous ne croyez pas ? Quelle serait notre motivation à vivre si nous n'avions pas peur de mourir ? »

La nuit était tombée lorsque Megan et Larry sortirent de l'université. Il raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à son véhicule en portant le carton plein d'affaires du mathématicien. Silencieux, il l'observa ranger la boîte dans son coffre puis ouvrir la portière. Au moment d'entrer dans sa voiture, Megan se retourna.« Larry, je...  
Elle eut une hésitation.  
- Ne cessez pas de venir nous voir. Ne nous oubliez pas parce que Charlie ne travaille plus avec nous. Votre collaboration nous est précieuse. Je crois qu'il existe d'autres ponts entre nos deux mondes que celui qu'avaient construit Don et Charlie.  
Larry Flint sourit devant cette profession de foi. Bien que persuadé du contraire quelques temps auparavant, il répondit:  
- Oui, j'en suis sûr. »  
Megan esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans son 4x4. Mais elle fut interrompu dans son démarrage par la sonnerie stridente de son portable.  
« Reed.  
- Megan ? C'est David. J'aurais besoin de toi sur une histoire d'explosion de voiture. Tu peux me rejoindre ?  
- Une... ? C'est pas vraiment de notre ressort, si ?  
- D'habitude non, sauf que celle-là a explosé au consulat ukrainien.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Amène-toi au lieu de bavarder, fit gentiment son collègue.  
- J'arrive. »  
Elle referma le clapet du portable et regarda Larry, qui s'éloignait avec un pincement au coeur, avant de démarrer en trombe.

David contemplait la carcasse fumante de la berline dans le parking souterrain du consulat d'Ukraine lorsqu'il fut rejoint par la jeune femme. Megan écarquilla les yeux devant l'ampleur des dégâts.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il y a presque une heure, une explosion a secoué tout le bâtiment et un incendie s'est déclaré dans le parking. Une vraie panique générale. Les pompiers ont éteint le feu il y a un vingt minutes.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha du véhicule dont il ne restait plus que le châssis, le moteur et la transmission.  
- Les pompiers ont pu nous dire comment est parti l'incendie ?  
- A première vue, d'une fuite dans le réservoir.  
- D'une... ?  
- Regarde le réservoir d'essence: il est percé à l'angle, un trou à peine plus large qu'une tête d'épingle. L'essence a pu couler par là un moment, avant qu'un imprudent ne passe avec sa cigarette ou son portable en marche. La flamme est née, a remonté le filet de carburant avant de venir faire exploser le réservoir, et la voiture avec. Puis tout s'est étendu aux autres berlines.  
- On n'a vu personne sortir du parking après le début du feu ?  
- Non.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Megan regarda son collègue avec incrédulité.  
- Un réservoir percé, un incendie accidentel... Ce genre de choses ça arrive. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ?  
David se mordit les lèvres et vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
- Cette voiture, c'est celle qui a renversé Charlie.  
- Non ? Tu es sûr ?  
- J'ai vérifié les attributions d'emplacements trois fois.  
- Une voiture ça se déplace.  
David la contempla avec un regard sceptique  
- La coïncidence ultime ? L'événement improbable qui se réalise du fait de son improbabilité ? Désolé Megan, moi je suis flic, pas mathématicien. »

* * *

Zen... Faut rester zen... enfin je dis pas ça pour moi :)

Je ne serai pas longue dans les mises à jours, promis.

A très bientôt !


	4. Ne pas oublier, ne pas se laisser faire

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Bah dites donc, je vois que l'histoire ne vous laisse pas insensibles ! J'ai rarement vu autant d'envies de meurtres dans des reviews ! Est-ce qu'on doit s'en inquiéter ou pas ? Glups.

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Souffre ! Souffre !  
Jouis ! Jouis !  
Avale chaque pilule, mon adoré,  
Jusqu'à en crever._

_Tu te laisses tuer à petit feu.  
Le monde te pourrit et toi tu cries.  
A croire que tu aimes ça, souffrir,  
Ne rien voir, marcher droit dans le mur._

_Je pourrais te dire que le temps a passé.  
Te dire que j'ai oublié mes rancœurs d'enfant.  
Conneries ! Seuls les lâches oublient et sourient aux anges.  
Des anges qui n'existent pas en plus de ça._

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Donny ? »  
La voix de son père fit sursauter Don, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil.  
« Don ? A quoi tu penses ?  
- A rien.  
Le regard du jeune homme retomba sur le cathéter. Il n'en pouvais plus de cet hôpital. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette puanteur de mort aseptisée, de ce marasme qui régnait partout dans les couloirs du service des comas longue durée. Ils avaient transféré son frère au sous-sol, au fin fond de la terre, préfiguration de ce que tout le monde prévoyait pour lui: le tertre, l'argile, le marbre. En fixant le long tube qui pendait jusqu'au bras de son frère, Don avait envie de vomir. Charlie ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de vivre ! Et on s'évertuait à le transformer en mort-vivant !  
- Don, ton collègue, David, a appelé.  
Don venait chaque jour s'enterrer avec son petit frère. Quand il n'était pas dehors, il était là, parlant à haute voix. Il relisait la convergence de Eppes, ses progrès sur PNP, sa théorie de l'émergence cognitive... Il espérait que chaque son parvenait à son esprit, qu'il l'entendait. Puis en général il partait ou il s'endormait, le plus souvent la tête dans les bras, sur le rebord du lit. Dehors, tout le monde pensait que la chaleur humaine ne suffisait pas, ne servait à rien. Mais pour lui, si on voulait que Charlie revienne, il fallait aussi lui montrer l'amour qu'on lui portait.  
- Don.  
- J'ai entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Te parler d'un truc diplomatique. Don, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton frère ?  
- Aucune idée, mentit-il.  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas parler avec son père. Quoique... Le désapprouverait-il vraiment ? Lui-même était capable de s'exprimer avec violence lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais de là à se déchaîner... Non, vraiment non.  
- Papa, je risque d'être absent pendant un long moment. Je ne pourrai plus passer voir Charlie aussi souvent que maintenant. Promets-moi de continuer à venir, de continuer à lui parler pour moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu retournes au boulot ?  
- Non. J'ai... Je vais juste faire une espèce de retour aux sources. Je voudrais rester seul pendant quelques temps.  
- Quelques temps ?  
- Une semaine, deux, trois, j'en ai aucune idée. Oubliez mon existence juste pendant ce temps-là.  
Alan fronça les sourcils comme il savait si bien le faire, d'un air sceptique.  
- Ca ressemble à une descente aux enfers, ton retour aux sources.  
- Si c'est le cas, compte sur moi pour tordre le cou au diable. »

Don remit une bûche dans le feu, s'assit et reprit les feuilles qui traînaient.  
Garder un feu de bois allumé lui permettait de ne pas trop se déconnecter de la réalité. Son foyer conservait ainsi un peu de sa chaleur, parce que tout n'était pas perdu, parce que son frère pouvait revenir. La chaleur c'était la vie, cette vie qui tendait à disparaître de leurs corps et de leurs cœurs. Vivre dans la froideur de la nuit, c'était comme être déjà mort, et ça, Don n'en voulait pas. Il regarda les flammes et se souvint de celles qui s'étaient élevées de l'essence surchauffée. Il revit leur tracé se dessiner sur le sol, dans un fugace souvenir. Le feu ne lui apportait aucune jouissance. C'était juste un moyen de destruction très efficace, chargé d'innombrables métaphores et qui laissait peu d'indices derrière lui.  
Car non seulement Don agissait sciemment, mais il comptait bien ne pas se faire repérer.  
Il but une gorgée d'eau et examina les dossiers étalés devant lui. Il y en avait quatre, fournis sous le manteau par la relation adéquate. Rien n'était écrit, mais tout était déjà établi. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir, connaissait chaque faille, chaque détail.  
Il irait jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait lui coûter le peu de vie qui lui restait.

o0o0o0o0o0o

David laissa retomber l'épaisse chemise sur son bureau, légèrement énervé.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a de neuf ?  
- Rien. L'essence qui a guidé les flammes est bien la même que celle contenue dans le réservoir. Le trou a pu être fait par une pièce de métal coincée dans la jante et qui aurait été projetée sur le réservoir. Aucune effraction, aucune empreinte suspecte. Les témoignages des experts sont tous là.  
Colby regarda son collègue en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est un accident pur et simple.  
- Il y avait une chance sur mille que ça arrive.  
- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ?  
- Si tu me parles de probabilités, je...  
- Tu quoi ? Tu me vires ?  
- Non, je te pique ton déjeuner, fit Sinclair en s'emparant du carton à pizzas.  
- Eh ! Rends-moi ça !  
David sourit et prit une part de jambon-poivrons. Au fond il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver pour cette histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On conclut à l'accident ? Demanda-t-il en mordant dans sa pizza.  
- Tu vois un motif de poursuivre l'enquête toi ?  
Il eut un temps d'hésitation qui se confondit avec sa déglutition.  
- Non, aucun. Le Consul ne va pas être content.  
- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que selon toi, et selon ses dires, quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir prendre la voiture de la place n°7 pour cible d'un attentat ?  
- Non. Ce véhicule était blanc comme neige.  
« _Ou plutôt couvert de sang_ » murmura David pour lui-même. Il continua à manger, l'esprit ailleurs.  
- Tu écris le rapport ou je le fais ?  
- Vas-y, je te laisse ce plaisir.  
- Tu iras le défendre devant les chefs.  
- Si tu veux. »  
David eut un geste évasif de la main assurant son ami de son soutien face à leurs supérieurs. Puis il se tut, son regard plongea, et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il frappa à la porte.  
« Don ? »  
Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il s'autorisa à entrer dans la demeure des Eppes. Alan n'était pas là, il le savait. Le patriarche avait déménagé quelques mois auparavant.  
« Don ? »  
Le jeune homme était assis dans le salon. Au son de la voix de son ami, il leva les yeux, étonné.  
« Salut David.  
Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, il continua:  
- Assieds-toi.  
L'agent du F.B.I. s'exécuta. Les deux hommes contemplèrent la flambée qui brûlait dans la cheminée, sans un mot, pendant un moment.  
- Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je dois te poser la question, Don.  
- Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour le Bureau ?  
David haussa les épaules.  
- Le Bureau ? Nous avons déjà conclut à un accident, cet après-midi. Non Don. C'est pour moi.  
- Je comprends.  
Le silence retomba.  
- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de les poursuivre un à un ?  
- Si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ?  
- Ce que je ferais ?  
Cette question il se la posait sans cesse depuis des jours, sans pouvoir y apporter de réponse. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
- Ce que je ferais...  
Don tourna vers lui son regard couleur noisette.  
- Jusqu'où irais-tu, Don ?  
- Jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait.  
- Tu sais que c'est illégal.  
- Foncer sur Charlie aussi, c'était illégal.  
- Tout ça pour ton frère.  
L'aîné des Eppes secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- Non, pas pour mon frère. Pour la justice, oui; pour la vie des innocents qu'ils continueront de tuer, mais pas que pour mon frère.  
- Tu fais oeuvre de charité ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, si tu avais tout perdu sans que personne ne soit vengé ?  
- Tu n'as pas tout perdu, Don.  
- Si. J'ai perdu mon frère, et j'ai perdu ma foi en mon métier. Je me suis engagé pour défendre la loi des justes, au prix de ma vie s'il le fallait. La loi des justes, David, pas celle qui laisse courir des meurtriers.  
- Ca nous est déjà arrivé par le passé. Ca nous est arrivé de perdre face à eux.  
- Et s'ils te prenaient Sylvia ?  
Le coeur de David se serra à l'évocation de sa fiancé. C'est vrai qu'il dormait chaque nuit à ses côtés, sûr que le monde n'oserait jamais faire du mal à une telle perle... Mais si c'était le cas... Si c'était le cas, alors lui, David Sinclair, renierait tout son dévouement au système. La seule chose qui pourrait le retenir, ce serait la peur du châtiment.  
Mais l'homme qui était devant lui ne ressentait même plus cette peur. Rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Il risquait sa tête au nom du passé et pour protéger le futur. La fusion avec son frère était telle qu'il ne semblait plus envisager aucun avenir sans lui.  
- Don ?  
- Oui ?  
Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Sa voix restait très douce malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Charlie et toi ?  
L'étincelle dans ses yeux, le tressaillement de son corps, tout cela ne trompait pas.  
- Suis-je cinglé ? Doit-on m'enfermer ?  
- Es-tu amoureux ?  
Cette seconde question le surprit plus encore que la première. Son regard se chargea d'un voile de chagrin tandis qu'il détournait les yeux vers le feu crépitant.  
- Tu sais que c'est contre-nature ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça.  
- Alors pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?  
David hésita.  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, fit-il en regardant son ami, parce que vous représentez la fusion à l'état pur. Peut-être parce que si aucune loi ni aucune norme ne vous a arrêté, alors ce n'est pas un pauvre mortel comme moi qui le pourra. Peut-être parce que je t'envie.  
- Tu m'envies ?  
Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il entendait.  
- C'est l'émotion à l'état pur, le point de non-retour, « l'envers-et-contre-tous » passionné dont chaque humain rêve. Il n'y a rien que je respecte plus que l'amour, sous toutes ses formes.  
Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Au revoir Don Eppes. En attendant la fin de ton congé, c'est moi qui dirige le service. Je te reverrai le jour où tu auras fini ton chemin de croix. »

La porte s'était refermée sur son ami, le feu s'était éteint, et Don n'avait toujours pas bougé. Immobile dans son fauteuil, les doigts croisés devant son visage, il ressassait ses derniers mots. Bien sûr, son engagement ne lui assurait pas l'immunité, mais il tiendrait le F.B.I. à distance, pendant quelques temps au moins.  
Don considérait ces détails froidement, avec un esprit de conspirateur. Par contre, la mention à sa relation avec son frère l'avait beaucoup plus perturbé. Des images dansaient devant ses yeux fatigués, des images sorties d'un passé qui semblait être à des années-lumière maintenant.  
Charlie contre lui. Charlie avec lui, en lui. Toutes ces journées, ces nuits... ces émotions physiques et psychiques qui se succédaient à un rythme effréné. Leur corps qui se faisaient l'amour d'une façon si parfaite... C'était derrière lui aujourd'hui.  
A nouveau la haine l'envahit. Il n'éprouvait plus qu'une immense envie de faire souffrir l'autre.  
Il était temps de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« _Ruscof._  
- Tu cherches toujours le Q.G. des Ukrainiens ?  
- _Si c'est pas bidon, oui._  
- Va voir au bar Oblast.  
- _Quartier ukrainien ?_  
- Non, quartier polonais. Ils ont feinté en se basant là-bas.  
Le Russe grogna pour marquer son mécontentement.  
- _On n'aurait jamais dû oublier la Polska. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop gentils_.  
- Bah voyons. Je te demanderai juste une chose.  
- _Laquelle ?_  
- Tu attends huit jours pour y aller. Et tu t'arranges pour laisser Vassili Lazarenko en vie, s'il s'y trouve. Dans le cas contraire, ta bande aurait à souffrir d'une certaine... curiosité de la part des fédéraux.  
- _Une semaine ? Et pourquoi tant de temps ?_  
- Parce que je l'ai décidé. »  
Et le contact fut rompu.  
Don éteignit son portable, le regard noir. On était dimanche soir; il avait jusqu'à samedi pour faire la moitié du boulot. Ca allait être court, très court, et très... suspect.  
Le jeune homme traversa la rue qui menait à la maison de Leonid Pavlovytch.

* * *

Au programme de cette semaine, la sophrologie, ou comment évacuer toutes les tensions. Parce que j'en sens quelques-uns de crispés derrière leur écran. Cybélia, lâche ton ordinateur, il ne t'a rien fait. Déjà que tu me parlais de strangulation dans ta dernière review... (gloups !) 

A bientôt !


	5. Nettoyage

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Je tiens à préciser que tous les détails de médecine légale et de balistique donnés dans cette histoire (plus nombreux à partir de maintenant) sont rigoureusement exacts. Les effets réels des balles d'armes à feu sont très différents de ceux montrés à la télévision ou au cinéma, croyez-moi.

Quant à la suite... Quelques petites précisions:  
**Primo:** je ne cède pas au chantage, même au chantage à la crise cardiaque, inauguré par lapetite ! (qu'est ce que vous n'allez pas inventer...)  
**Secundo:** si ce que vous avez lu jusqu'ici vous traumatise déjà, mon conseil c'est d'aller prendre une semaine de vacances avant de lire la suite, parce que ça promet.  
**Tertio:** je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde a des envies de meurtres. Vous le savez bien pourtant... Dans toutes les fanfics normalement constituées, les méchants finissent toujours par perdre (faut bien garder les bases quand même, non ?). Les gentils aussi peuvent perdre, remarquez. Et le truc ici, c'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui va perdre le premier... Gnark !

**Rappel**: cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quel abruti, vraiment !  
Anatoly Iouchtchenko marchait en long et en large dans son bureau situé en plein Downtown de L.A. Irrité, le chef de la pègre ne cessait de fusiller son homme d'un regard courroucé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de défoncer la vitrine de la bijouterie des Russes et d'y mettre le feu ? Tu veux nous remettre une guerre sur les bras ?  
- Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi, patron.  
- Va dire ça aux flics. Les caméras de la bijouterie ont filmé ta voiture, ta fameuse Shelby, ainsi que ta plaque. Idem pour les caméras des feux de croisement. Tu me prends pour un idiot, Leonid ?  
- Non monsieur Iouchtchenko.  
- Et en plus, lorsque l'on vient arrêter monsieur, ce dernier est saoul. Désolé de te dire ça, mais ta parole a une crédibilité proche de zéro maintenant. Le procureur va se faire une joie de t'enfermer.  
Les yeux du malfaiteur s'agrandirent de crainte. La peur de la prison lui était inconnue depuis de nombreuses années.  
- Je suis lâché ?  
Anatoly eut un regard vers son homme de loi avant de revenir à Pavlovytch.  
- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? C'est trop tard. Il y a des bandes vidéos, les dégâts de ta voiture, le taux d'alcool de 1,2 grammes... Même maître Korski ne pourra pas t'éviter la prison. Désolé Leonid, mais maintenant tu te démerdes seul. Tes singeries me mettent déjà assez dans la panade comme ça. Il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'on se ré-intéresse à moi.  
- Mais on m'a piqué ma voiture, patron.  
- Sympa le voleur qui te la ramène juste devant chez toi après son coup.  
- Les vidéos ne montrent pas mon visage.  
- Par contre tu as toujours la mauvaise habitude de porter cette ridicule casquette des Lakers. Arrête Leonid. Je te l'ai dit: maintenant tu es seul. Tu n'auras qu'à invoquer ta haine nationaliste des Russes. »  
Fatigué par sa présence, Iouchtchenko renvoya son ancien employé et referma la porte du bureau avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.  
« Quelle bande d'incapables. On dirait qu'ils prennent plaisir à me mettre dans l'embarras.  
- Il faut savoir en sacrifier un quand c'est nécessaire.  
- Mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Merde ! Leonid était un de mes meilleurs hommes. Vous croyez qu'il ira forcément en prison ?  
- Conduite en état d'ivresse, incendie volontaire... Un avocat commis d'office... Si ce n'est pas le cas, de toute façon les Russes se chargeront de le faire disparaître. Est-ce vous qui avez payé la caution ?  
- Non. J'ai chargé Victor de le faire.  
Iouchtchenko contempla un instant les gratte-ciel par la baie vitrée. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus énervé.  
- Un homme en moins, les Russes énervés... Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Leonid Pavlovytch était tombé.  
L'événement faisait l'un des gros titres des journaux.  
Don paya le vendeur du kiosque et déplia les pages du Los Angeles Chronicles. Il survola l'article portant sur la mise en examen de l'Ukrainien. Les journalistes spécialisés dans les affaires de pègre se frottaient les mains.  
Pavlovytch ne sortirait certainement pas de ce bourbier avant un bon nombre d'années. Dans le cas contraire, c'était la vengeance moscovite qui l'attendait. L'ex homme de main était au tapis.  
Satisfait, Don replia le journal et enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Café dans une main, sac à dos à l'épaule, il marcha à travers les rues du Downtown jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois monté, il lança son sac à l'arrière et démarra.

Il faisait nuit. On était jeudi.Il lui restait trois jours.  
Une fois rentré, Don s'était installé dans le garage, au milieu du fatras de papiers et de tableaux noirs laissé par son petit frère.  
Il s'appliquait à perfectionner la réception du signal audio de son micro. Malgré le fait que tout soit numérisé, à presque dix kilomètres de distance il était normal que la qualité soit plus que moyenne, même si l'appareil venait des services secrets.  
En cela il devait une fière chandelle à son ex.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure de réglages, le système accepta enfin de produire un signal compréhensible. La voix d'une femme résonna à ses oreilles. Parfait, tout fonctionnait.  
Fatigué, Don reposa les écouteurs et éteignit la lumière avant de refermer la porte du garage. Il laissa au système le soin d'enregistrer toute conversation, qu'il écouterait ensuite demain.  
Il ne devait pas négliger son sommeil, il en avait plus que besoin. La fatigue est improductive, il fallait donc dormir tout son content. Et étrangement, ses insomnies commençaient à disparaître au fil des jours.  
En rentrant par derrière, il passa près du bassin des carpes Koï de Charlie. Pris de pitié pour les cyprinidés, le jeune homme s'empara d'une boîte d'aliments et, assis sur une des pierres installées par son frère, il entreprit de nourrir les poissons affamés. Appliqué, il prit même soin de ne pas dépasser la dose, lui d'ordinaire si peu préoccupé par ce qu'il appelait « les sushis en puissance.»  
Charlie avait toujours eu les cheveux qui se dressaient sur la tête en l'entendant parler ainsi de ses carpes japonaises.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Don nota la présence, récurrente depuis quelques nuits, d'un groupe d'étoiles filantes. C'était l'essaim des Perséides, fidèles au poste chaque fin d'août et qui traversaient l'horizon de haut en bas. Il les contempla pendant un moment, faisant le même voeu à chacune des petites apparitions, et ne rentra que lorsque l'orbite de la Terre ne lui permit plus de voir leur pénétration dans l'atmosphère.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Ca y est David, tu peux boucler le dossier.  
- Tu as arrêté Koutchma ?  
- Victor Koutchma est mis en examen pour proxénétisme, violences aggravées et trafic de drogues: que du beau monde sur la liste des accusations.  
- Megan, tu as mis Ava Dourdiniets sous protection ?  
- On lui a accordé le programme de protection des témoins sans difficultés. Elle reparaîtra pour le procès.  
La jeune femme regarda ses deux collègues.  
- C'est tout de même incroyable qu'elle soit venue nous voir d'elle-même.  
- C'est une petite nouvelle dans le trafic de Koutchma, et elle a fait des études à Kiev. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas hésité quand elle a vu ce que donnait son « contrat » d'immigration avec l'ukrainien.  
Megan garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, ce qui pouvait arriver de fâcheux à ce genre d'ordure misogyne était le cadet de ses soucis.  
- David, ça te dérange si je file ?  
- Non, vas-y. On a fini pour ce soir. »  
La salle des bureaux était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. David répondit au salut de ses deux collègues et se balança en arrière dans son siège, songeur.  
Deux inculpations, deux mises en examen en une semaine. Certes, si c'était là la méthode choisie par Don pour se venger, il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Au fond de lui-même, le jeune homme avait craint des représailles beaucoup plus sanglantes.  
Mais Leonid et Victor n'avaient rien fait de gravissime. Ils n'avaient pas tenté de tuer Charlie Eppes, ils n'avaient eu que le malheur de ne rien faire pour arrêter leur copain. Avec Vassili Lazarenko, David se retrouvait confronté à un autre problème.  
Son esprit n'était qu'à moitié soulagé.

Megan transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes. Depuis vingt minutes qu'elle se défoulait sur le punching-ball face à elle, la jeune femme sentait que ses nerfs commençaient enfin à se détendre. Ses nerfs oui, mais son cerveau semblait irrémédiablement fixé sur une idée obsédante.  
Trois dossiers ukrainiens en deux semaines, c'était trop.  
« _Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis le numéro 2 sur ton portable._ »  
Et peu après qu'elle lui ait dit ça, il y avait de cela des mois et des mois, il était venu lui parler.  
Et il lui avait parlé d'une chose si inattendue, si étrange, qu'elle avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre.  
Mais lorsque l'on a une formation de psychologie et qu'on propose de l'écoute, il faut assumer.  
Le punching-ball fut grêlé de coups de poings assassins.  
« C'est de la folie ! Il-n'a-pas-le-droit-de-se-venger ! »  
En fait si, et elle le savait. C'était la loi du Talion, la revanche des innocents lésés. Qui est le plus coupable des deux ? Le coupable, ou l'homme qui s'occupe de lui ? C'était pas métaphysique mais ça demandait réflexion.  
Mais elle connaissait le sentiment qui, au fond, motivait le geste de Don. Car ces trois coups portés contre la pègre ukrainienne, ce ne pouvait être que lui – lui ou le hasard le plus inattendu. Elle savait, parce que c'était Don lui-même qui le lui avait dit, bien avant que cette histoire pathétique ne commence. Elle savait... Et elle ne pouvait plus que s'incliner.  
Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ? C'est désirer une personne. C'est différent d'une simple histoire physique, d'une copulation guidée par l'instinct. C'est comme un jeu, un pari sur l'avenir. On change par amour, on oublie ses propres envies. On ne parle plus de faire des projets seul, on n'envisage plus de soirées vides.  
Megan en était sûre: l'amour était différent de ce qu'on avait essayé d'en faire. Ramener ça à une simple satisfaction des désirs, désirs de chair, désirs de présence, c'était une erreur. Peut-être que l'amour, c'était finalement la communion totale de deux âmes. Peut-être que les légendes disaient vraies. Peut-être que Larry avait raison. Peut-être que les Eppes pouvaient se targuer d'être les rares êtres humains à pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.  
Elle, elle n'était qu'une femme. Elle désirait par-dessus tout s'oublier et atteindre ce nirvana dangereux dont tous les tragédiens du monde ne cessent de parler. L'histoire de Don et Charlie lui avait démontré que cette voie était bien comme on le racontait, un chemin de croix avec la mort au bout. Mais par ses élans passionnés, Don était parvenu à lui faire comprendre et accepter une histoire qui n'avait aucun égal. Pire, il avait réussi à lui faire envie. Elle aussi rêvait désormais de toucher des doigts cet autre brûlant, oublier sa vie pour ne vivre qu'en lui. Chuter s'il le fallait, mais au moins une fois, pouvoir vibrer.  
Chuter. C'était apparemment la face sombre de la passion.  
Tous les amants sont des Icare en puissance.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A soixante-sept ans, Valeri était un vieux briscard. Arrivé d'Ukraine alors qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans, il n'avait jamais trempé davantage dans le monde des mafieux qu'en abritant dans son bar la fine fleur des hommes de mains du Milieu. Ce bar, c'était un peu son bébé. Il y avait mis tout son coeur, et les terreurs qui buvaient, mangeaient et jouaient aux cartes sous ses yeux n'étaient pour lui que des expatriés, souffrant eux aussi d'avoir quitté le pays. L'_Oblast _était leur seconde maison.  
Valeri savait se défendre. Il avait connu les avions allemands et les chars russes. Alors deux ou trois copains ivres de temps en temps, il savait gérer. Derrière le comptoir, près de lui, dormait toujours sa vieille batte de base-ball en bois: une valeur sûre.  
Au sous-sol, il y avait les salles réservées aux hommes de Iouchtchenko et aux Polonais. C'était leur coin à eux, ça faisait partie de l'accord qu'ils avaient fait des années et des années auparavant. Lorsqu'il vit Youri et Pavel descendre, les deux convoyeurs de drogue le saluèrent. Son ignorance de leur monde criminel était connue et respectée. Tous leurs parents, à défaut de leur avoir appris le sens du Bien et du Mal, leur avaient enseigné le respect de leurs aînés.

Aussi, lorsque ce soir du 8 septembre 2006, il vit entrer quelques têtes nouvelles, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Tout le monde invitait tout le monde chez lui.  
Par contre ses clients, eux, s'alarmèrent. Surpris, Valeri en vit plusieurs se lever brusquement en apercevant les nouveaux, et porter la main à l'échancrure de leurs vestes. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir leurs armes, les étrangers en dégainèrent eux-même une quantité incroyable: des puissantes, des lourdes, des qui font mal. Puis aussitôt, un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la salle. Le pauvre homme crut que ses tympans explosaient.  
« Valeri ! Ce sont les Russes ! Couche-toi !  
Une voix avait réussi à dominer le vacarme pour lui crier de se mettre à l'abri. Il disparut derrière son bar et se coucha à terre. Après toutes ces années passées au pays sous la griffe de l'Armée Rouge, le jeune homme qu'il était alors avait appris à reconnaître le tac-tac-tac caractéristique des AKA-47. Effrayé, dépassé, il resta allongé, n'ignorant pas qu'il n'y avait que dans les films qu'une balle de 7,62 mm ne traversait pas une paroi de bois. Avec tout ce qui lui restait de conscience des événements, il vit Youri et les autres remonter en urgence, arme au poing. Ses tympans criaient grâce; il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Le roulement infernal des coups de feu était ponctué d'exclamations, de bruits de tables renversées, de cris d'agonie. Puis au bout d'un moment, un voix hurla d'arrêter de tirer.  
Et tout à coup ce fut le silence. Tremblant, le coeur battant si fort qu'il en avait mal, Valeri resta immobile. Ses oreilles blessées lui transmettaient à peine le bruit de pas qui venait dans sa direction, et il n'entendait carrément pas le son de l'essence coulant sur le bois. Il n'en sentait que l'odeur.  
Le Ruscof se pencha par-dessus le bar et vit Valeri. D'un geste il lui fit signe de se relever. L'un de ses compagnons s'approcha. Il se tourna vers lui.  
« Tu es allé vérifier en bas ?  
- Évidemment ! L'autre haussa les épaules. Il n'y a plus personne.  
- Tu t'es assuré qu'il n'y était pas ?  
- Pas la peine. J'ai vérifié avant de venir: monsieur n'a pas bougé de chez lui.  
- Bon.  
Le regard du second se posa sur Valeri.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du grand-père ?  
- Je le connais: il est inoffensif. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il aille foutre dans ce bazar à soixante-sept ans ?  
- Mouais.  
Le Ruscof se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes.  
- On s'active les gars. On dégage dans trente secondes.  
- C'est fini.  
- Alors dehors.  
Il regarda ensuite son second. Ce dernier lui tendit sa cigarette et prit son arme.  
PAN !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? S'exclama le Ruscof en voyant le corps du vieux Valeri s'affaisser comme une poupée de chiffon. T'es vraiment con, Vladi.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en avais à faire de ce vieux ?  
- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Après tout, on est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
- C'est la vie qui veut ça. »  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il fit claquer le mégot incandescent pour l'envoyer au milieu des nappes d'essence, le Ruscof n'eut même pas un regard de regret vers le vieux bar en bois éclaboussé de sang.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Ruscof.  
- _Tu y es allé ?_  
- On en revient. Une semaine de délai; j'ai tenu ma promesse. Ca te suffit ?  
- _Et l'autre ?_  
- Il n'y était pas. On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire. Maintenant il est à toi. »

* * *

Jusqu'ici, tout ça n'était pas trop méchant, mais ça va commencer à se corser. Que les âmes sensibles commencent à s'y faire, les prochains chapitres vont devenir beaucoup moins tendres. 

A bientôt !


	6. Premières conséquences

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Je tiens à préciser que tous les détails de médecine légale et de balistique donnés dans cette histoire sont rigoureusement exacts.

_CherryHitomie:_ concernant ta note... On découvre comment Megan est au courant de leur histoire dans le passage " _il y avait de cela des mois et des mois, il était venu lui parler. Et il lui avait parlé d'une chose si inattendue, si étrange, qu'elle avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre_.". Ceci dit, c'est vrai que ça sautait pas aux yeux (j'avais d'ailleurs un doute sur la clarté en écrivant).

**Merci encore à vous tous de me lire et de me supporter :) **

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs. Attention les enfants, ça se corse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_''Am I too lost to be saved '  
''Am I too lost ?''_

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Tu auras bientôt fini de tuer. L'une de tes victimes était celle de trop._

Vassili but une nouvelle gorgée de gin et relut la lettre déposée la veille au matin. Les quelques mots imprimés puis photocopiés lui donnaient plutôt envie de rire. Peu de ses ennemis osaient lui envoyer de telles choses, ce qui le portait à croire que l'auteur n'était pas du Milieu. D'un autre côté, ce pouvait justement être une ruse.  
Insouciant, Lazarenko froissa le papier et s'amusa à viser la corbeille qui se trouvait près de son bureau, quelques mètres plus loin.  
A ce moment-là, on frappa à sa porte.

o0o0o0o0o0o

En arrivant au Bureau ce lundi matin, la première chose que vit David fut Colby dégustant son café du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'air visiblement tendu. Le jeune homme posa son manteau sur sa chaise.  
« Ca va pas, collègue ?  
- Si si. J'ai juste mal dormi.  
- Boulot ?  
- Non, perso. J'ai un copain qui vient juste de rentrer d'Irak et j'ai passé la nuit avec lui, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas perdu.  
Sinclair haussa un sourcil.  
- Je vois. Retour difficile.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas. »  
David alla lui aussi se chercher un café, puis revint en se battant avec la chose en plastique qui dépassait à peine du mélange, plantée dans le sucre qu'elle était censée brasser. D'une main il alluma son portable, lequel vibra quelques secondes après.  
« Sinclair. »

Megan pénétra dans ce qui restait du bâtiment incendié. Elle grimaça lorsque l'odeur de chair chaude parvint à ses narines. Marchant parmi les cadavres – elle en compta plus d'une dizaine, sans compter ceux déjà emmenés – la jeune femme donna sans hésitations le nom de carnage à ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.  
« Megan ?  
Son collègue la rejoignit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- L'_Oblast_ a été nettoyé et incendié cette nuit. Tout le monde se tait là-dehors, mais à première vue ce serait l'œuvre des Russes. On est tombé en pleine guerre des mafias.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a affaire aux pays de l'Est en ce moment.  
David se mordit les lèvres pour se punir d'avoir dit ça. Mais sa remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Megan lui jeta un regard perçant avant de continuer.  
- L'endroit n'était pas tenu par un Polonais mais par un Ukrainien, Valeri Primakov, soixante-sept ans, vivant aux Etats-Unis depuis quarante-deux ans. Il était connu pour n'appartenir à aucun milieu, bien que son bar abritât la pire racaille de son pays. Son corps a été retrouvé derrière le bar en bois, une balle logée en pleine tête.  
- Combien de victimes en tout ?  
- Vingt et une.  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.  
- C'est une véritable tuerie !  
- On a retrouvé des balles de 9mm et de 7,62.  
- Calibre de kalachnikov.  
- Peut-être que les Russes ont voulu se venger de l'attaque de Pavlovytch ?  
- Probable, mais ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle.  
- Comme si c'était leur genre. »  
David était rassuré sur au moins une chose: jamais un homme seul n'aurait pu accomplir un tel forfait. Même s'il savait à quoi raccrocher cet événement, les mains de son ami lui semblaient être encore vierges de sang... Mais pour combien de temps encore ?  
« Ca sent le « _classé sans suite_ » cette histoire.  
- Pardon ?  
La voix de son amie l'avait tiré de ses songeries.  
- Je dis qu'on a presque aucune chance de coincer les tireurs.  
- Je t'ai rarement vue être défaitiste.  
- J'ai l'air un peu à côté de la plaque, non ?  
- Difficile de t'en vouloir.  
David la regarda et la trouva plus sombre qu'à l'habitude.  
- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
-Ce vieux bonhomme n'avait certainement rien demandé.  
- Que veux-tu ? Les gens ont rarement envie de mourir sous un tel déluge de balles.  
- C'est pas juste.  
- Ca ne l'est jamais, Megan.  
Il prit quelques notes, referma son carnet et l'observa.  
- Prends ton après-midi si tu veux.  
- David, tu crois vraiment que... !  
- Eh bien reste en service et fais ce que tu veux. J'ai besoin d'une collègue appliquée, pas philosophe.  
Il fit une pause.  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi dur.  
- Tu as raison de toute façon: je ne suis pas à ce que je fais. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Vassili s'approcha de la porte de son appartement et regarda à travers le judas. Il n'y avait personne sur le palier. « Qui est là ?  
- Monsieur Lazarenko ?  
La voix était celle d'un gosse: dix ans, pas plus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Un courrier pour vous.  
Vassili n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Quelqu'un pouvait utiliser le gamin pour lui faire ouvrir la porte. Ensuite il coupait la chaîne en acier, entrait et le tuait. Le coup avait déjà été fait.  
- Glisse-la sous la porte.  
Aucune réponse, mais un frottement l'avertit que le messager s'exécutait.  
- Disparais maintenant. »  
Et sous ses yeux, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années partit dans le couloir et appela l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le tueur se baissa et ramassa la lettre Un examen superficiel lui indiqua qu'elle n'était sans doute pas piégée. Par contre l'enveloppe portait une inscription.  
_Un appel, pour toi._  
« _Quel con !_ » pensa Vassili. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone lui fit faire un bond. Se maudissant pour sa frayeur, il décrocha le combiné.  
« Lazarenko.  
- _Vassili ! Nom de... Tu es vivant !_  
L'Ukrainien reconnut la voix de son terrible supérieur.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas, chef ?  
- _Tu n'es pas courant des événements de cette nuit ? Regarde les infos mon grand._  
- Quoi ?  
- _Les Russes ont débarqué à l'Oblast et y ont mis l'incendie. Bilan provisoire: une vingtaine de morts._  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, Vassili se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.  
- Les Russes ? Mais ils se tenaient tranquilles depuis des mois !  
- _Il faut croire que la bourde de Leonid a eut plus de conséquences qu'on ne le croyait. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à réagir. Par contre, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que tous nos hommes étaient à l'Oblast. Quelqu'un a dû le leur dire._  
- Chef, vous ne pensez quand même pas que... ?  
- _Mais non. Dois-je te rappeler que je connais le contenu de chaque coup de fil que tu passes ? Si quelqu'un a avertit le Ruscof, ce n'est pas toi._  
- Le Ruscof ?  
- _Il était aux commandes à ce qu'on m'a dit._  
- Ca mérite une vengeance, non ?  
- _Tu ne fais rien sans ordres, tu as compris ? C'est pas le moment de créer une escalade._  
- Mais patron.  
- _Suffit !_  
Il se tut.  
- _Je tenais juste à savoir si tu faisais partie des pertes ou non. Pour le reste, c'est mon affaire. Tu ne bouges pas Vassili. Tu restes discret. Les fédéraux n'attendent sans doute qu'un mouvement de toi._ »  
Toujours aussi abrupt, le chef de la pègre raccrocha, laissant un Vassili écrasé par l'incompréhension et assailli par une foule de question. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il réussit à reporter son attention sur ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses doigts fendirent l'enveloppe avant d'en extraire une simple feuille, semblable à celle reçue vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

_Vassili Lazarenko  
Décédé le...  
Pas de repos car il n'a pas d'âme.  
_

En temps normal, un message d'intimidation aussi original l'aurait fait rire. Mais les trois petits points suspendus semblaient envahir toute la feuille, aussi menaçants qu'un couperet, encore pires qu'une date établie. C'était diffus. Et les événements de ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas là pour le rassurer.  
Ceci dit, les lettres étaient généralement faites pour ceux qui n'ont jamais le courage de passer aux actes.  
On voyait bien que monsieur Lazarenko n'avait jamais fait de criminologie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan parcourait les couloirs déserts de la faculté sans vraiment pouvoir fixer ses pensées. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'avait pas vraiment de sens, même pour elle. Un lundi après-midi, à cette heure, la plupart des élèves étaient partis ou travaillaient dans les locaux. Elle entendait ses talons résonner dans le silence, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'être dans un autre monde. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte du bureau. Il y travaillait, lui tournant le dos. Silencieusement, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et l'observa, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à faire quelque chose, alors elle attendait. Quoi au juste ? Le déluge ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle attendait, ses beaux yeux bleus posés sur la silhouette.  
Lorsque son esprit sortit de la tâche qu'il effectuait, Larry sut qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Son regard le touchait, le traversait. Dans sa bulle, le physicien avait toujours une perception aiguë de la présence humaine. Il se retourna, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien venir le déranger.  
« Bonjour professeur.  
Il en eut un choc. Son visage passa par toutes les expressions: l'incompréhension, la surprise, puis l'émotion.  
- Bonjour agent Reed.  
Il resta immobile sur sa chaise quelques instants, avant de reprendre ses esprits.  
- Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ?  
- J'aime bien vous observer travailler, absorbé, fit la jeune femme en pénétrant dans le bureau.  
Sa réponse fit presque rougir le scientifique.  
- Je suis confus.  
- Il ne faut pas.  
Et dire que le courage lui avait presque manqué pour venir ici. Maintenant qu'elle était face à cet homme si particulier, Megan reprenait confiance. Larry avait toujours réussi à lui donner confiance en elle. Son regard, loin de l'adoration mais toujours empli de respect, pétillait souvent et ressemblait parfois aux étoiles qu'il étudiait, lorsqu'il se posait sur elle. De tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré, cet homme était le seul qui semblait la voir comme elle était en réalité: une femme dépourvue d'artifices, juste, tranquille.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, agent Reed ?  
- Une chose tout d'abord.  
- Laquelle.  
- Appelez-moi Megan. Plus d'agent Reed, juste Megan.  
La demande toucha Larry.  
- Faites-en donc de même avec le vieux professeur Flenart.  
- Oh, Larry, ne dites pas ça.  
- J'exagère. Je me plais à croire que je vis la bonne partie de ma vie, la période où tout peut encore changer.  
- Rien n'est jamais figé en nous. Sinon, en quoi serions-nous différents de statues ?  
Megan s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa la lumière déclinante du jour venir la caresser. Curieux, le physicien se leva pour venir vers elle, et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.  
- Qu'avez-vous, Megan ?  
- Je vagabonde.  
Elle regarda à travers la vitre, le parc qui se teintait de mordoré. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.  
- Larry, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?  
- Allez-y.  
- Avez-vous déjà aimé ?  
L'interrogation le laissa interdit. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle continua:  
- Depuis cette nuit de juillet, c'est comme si Don entraînait tout notre monde dans sa chute infernal. Notre unité toute entière est abattue. Avec l'inique histoire des frères Eppes, c'est comme si nos âmes mourraient de ne plus avoir la foi.  
- La foi en quoi ?  
- La foi en la justice, la foi dans le Bien, aussi manichéen que cela soit-il. Nos deux petites particules jumelles sont en train de mourir et de créer un trou noir.  
- Un trou noir, ce n'est pas la mort, fit Larry en souriant.  
- C'est pire que la mort. C'est une chute éternelle dans le vide, sans plus rien de concret, comme des consciences passées au rouleau-compresseur. C'est comme si ces deux particules influençaient toutes celles qui avancent autour d'elle.  
- Alors c'est peut-être que les frères Eppes ont un rôle insoupçonné dans la marche du monde.  
- Tous, tous autour d'eux... C'est comme si nous avions perdu nos étoiles.  
Megan reprit son regard fier.  
- Mais moi je ne veux pas chuter, je ne veux pas finir dans le noir. J'étais si proche de Don et Charlie... J'ai l'impression de me vider en même temps qu'eux. Je suis réaliste: je n'ai pas beaucoup de raisons de me battre pour garder ma vie. Je n'ai pas de vie, rien qu'un boulot auquel je ne crois plus vraiment et une famille qui m'a oubliée.  
Puis elle répéta sa question.  
- Avez-vous déjà aimé ?  
- Je ne crois pas être capable de faire une réponse digne de Shakespeare. J'ai déjà été attiré, j'ai déjà été amoureux. Mais je cherche toujours une réponse à ce qui me paraît étrange. Décomposer l'amour a tendance à le briser.  
- Moi je n'ai jamais aimé au point de vouloir essayer de vivre sans filet de sécurité. J'ai toujours réfléchi, anticipé, soupesé.  
Elle se tut quelques secondes, pour laisser son coeur reprendre un rythme à peu près normal. Puis elle poursuivit:  
- Cette semaine a été étrange, étrange et horrible. Deux tueurs inculpés l'un après l'autre, qui semblent se jeter d'eux-même dans la gueule du loup, un incendie criminel, un massacre entre Ukrainiens et Russes... Mais le pire de tout, ç'a été ce vieil homme, abattu derrière son bar lors du carnage, d'une balle dans la tête. Abattu pour rien, à soixante-sept ans.  
- De durs moments.  
- Certains versent des larmes, d'autres versent du sang. Nous, on est censé passer entre les gouttes.  
Megan tourna son visage vers son compagnon, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Mais j'ai réussi, je ne me suis pas écroulée. Et savez-vous ce à quoi je pensais en passant à travers tout ça ? Savez-vous ce que je voyais?  
Larry secoua la tête.  
- Vous. Vous et uniquement vous. Dans un quotidien tristement normal, dans ces semaines de tourmente, de tous mes amis, hommes et femmes, famille, proches, c'est à la pensée du professeur Flenart que je m'accrochais.  
Franchement, comment prendre une telle confession ?  
Larry ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il faut dire que le pauvre – et il se l'avouait lui-même – n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre les femmes.  
- Où... ?  
Megan l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.  
- Vous êtes ma pierre de touche, Larry. Vous savez ce que vous voulez de la vie, et je ne crois pas que vous renonciez jamais à votre ouvrage.  
Son sourire renaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.  
- Et puis vous êtes uniquement vous-même, passionné à votre manière, éminemment étrange mais rayonnant de vie.  
- Ca c'est mon tiers d'excentricité, mais vous n'avez pas encore vu les deux tiers d'obsession.  
- Je voudrais les connaître, fit-elle avec douceur.  
Le physicien était incapable d'apposer un qualificatif à ce discours. Profession de foi ? Déclaration ? Le problème posé était complexe. Il se leva et la rejoignit près de la fenêtre.  
- Tout ce que vous venez de dire... Cela me touche. Vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, Megan, je serais là.  
- Larry, pourrais-je rester un peu avec vous ?  
- Ici ? Heu... Bien entendu. Mais vous risquez de mortellement vous ennuyer à me regarder travailler.  
- Non. » Elle contempla les feuilles des arbres qui commençaient à rougir, avant de répondre: « Ici je me sens bien, au chaud. Ici je ne suis pas seule. »  
Le physicien eut un demi-sourire et accepta en allant lui chercher un siège aussi confortable que possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don avait devant lui le rapport sur la fusillade de l'_Oblast_. En fait, il n'en avait lu qu'une seule et unique page.  
Bilan: vingt et un morts.  
Durant un instant, il avait senti son coeur se serrer en lisant le nom de Valeri, ce vieil homme exécuté. D'ailleurs, le malaise n'était pas tout à fait passé.  
Avait-il le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait ?  
Aucune instance existant ou pouvant exister, humaine ou divine, ne pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il faisait. La vengeance était-elle si justifiée que ça ? Ses actes allaient entraîner des tas de conséquences, toutes plus ramifiées et complexes les unes que les autres. Et son frère... Son frère chéri... S'il apprenait un jour ce qu'il avait fait... Quel regard porterait-il sur son aîné ? L'aimerait-il encore ?  
« Oh Charlie. »  
Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis la nuit de l'accident.  
« Tu me manques tellement. »  
Puis soudain pris d'un accès de rage, il saisit le verre qui trônait devant lui et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur, où il se brisa en mille morceaux.  
« TU ME MANQUES ! »  
Son cri déchira le silence de l'immense maison. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, crispé, sanglotant. Il était si seul ! Et il avait si froid !  
Au-delà du sentiment de haine qui l'avait habité ces derniers temps, il redécouvrit soudain tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son petit frère. Et le terrible constat de la solitude qui l'attendait lui arracha un autre cri. Passer toute une vie seul... Faire un boulot alors qu'il n'avait plus la foi... Ne plus avoir son amour à ses côtés... Il ne serait plus qu'un fantôme, un mort-vivant, comme son cadet... A moins qu'il n'y survive même pas.  
Mais dans ce cas, il en entraînerait encore quelques-uns avec lui, dans la tombe.  
Les deus frères étaient en train de rejouer Roméo et Juliette à leur façon. Et si tout Vérone devait y mourir, eh bien Vérone y mourrait.  
Recroquevillé, Don sentit sous ses doigts le cuir souple et usé du vieux canapé, ce canapé où Charlie avait si souvent travaillé, où ils avaient si souvent fait l'amour. Et il s'endormit dessus, malheureux, blessé.

* * *

Fini l'innocence. Maintenant vont commencer les choses sérieuses. 

Lapetite, je te défends de mourir avant la fin, tu as compris ? Non, en fait je t'interdis de mourir tout court. En plus une crise cardiaque c'est pas crédible à ton âge. on serait capable de dire que c'est de ma faute. ;)

Bises à vous tous, et à bientôt !


	7. Harcèlement

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Je tiens à préciser que tous les détails de médecine légale et de balistique donnés dans cette histoire sont rigoureusement exacts. De plus, ne vous étonnez pas si les armes sont désignées dans le texte par leur calibre, c'est une pratique fréquente.

_Doxidyn:_ comment ça "déprime amoureuse" ? Bah dis donc, quel masochisme de me lire (y'a des histoires plus réjouissantes, non?).

_Lapetite_: alors toi...! Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fais dans une vie antérieure, mais tu m'en veux on dirait (lol). Pourquoi tant de haine? Pourquoi vouloir m'envoyer en prison ? La prochaine fois je mettrai "déconseillé aux malades cardiaques" dans le résumé. :)

Et au fait, ce serait quoi le motif des poursuites ?

_A tous !_ La suite ! La suite ! lol. A un chapitre tous les deux jours, y'a pire comme attente, non ? ;) Mais je vous adore quand même!

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je contemple la terre, ainsi qu'une âme errante:  
Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts._

**Alphonse de Lamartine (1790-1869)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Vassili descendit l'escalier qui menait au bas de son immeuble. Ces quelques dizaines de marches, c'était son astuce anti-paresse. Rien de tel que de s'obliger à ne pas prendre l'ascenseur pour rester toujours alerte.  
Il sortit dans la rue et chercha machinalement sa voiture, clés en main. Il devait aller voir Anatoly. Ce fut seulement au bon de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de son véhicule devant le bâtiment où il habitait. Impossible qu'il l'ait garé autre part: il avait sa propre place réservée. Écrasé par la surprise, furieux, inquiet, il resta immobile sur le bord de la route.  
Quel pouvait être le salaud qui lui avait volé sa voiture ?

Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour allumer les plein phares.

Vassili se prit les lumières éclatantes en plein dans les yeux. Douloureusement ébloui, il essaya de se protéger de ce flot lumineux, juste en face de lui, mettant sa main en visière, toujours préoccupé par la perte de sa superbe corvette.

Le vrombissement du moteur en face de lui le fit soudain réagir. Pour l'avoir fait monter dans les tours des centaines de fois, il connaissait par coeur le bruit si particulier de la Viper. Fulminant, hors de lui, Vassili mit instinctivement la main à l'échancrure de sa veste pour saisir son arme.  
« Tu as fait l'erreur de rester ici avec elle. Ca, tu risques de le payer cher ! »  
Mais les pneus crissèrent sur le macadam avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dégainer. Soudain paralysé par ce bruit, Lazarenko observa, incrédule, sa propre voiture qui lui fonçait dessus.  
Le conducteur le regarda, et fut obligé de ralentir insensiblement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir. Cet imbécile était devenu tout à coup incapable de bouger ! Le but n'était pourtant pas de le tuer. Quel abruti ! Si ça continuait, il allait devoir freiner en urgence.  
Mais Vassili retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et recula d'abord, avant de faire volte-face et de courir pour se réfugier dans le hall de l'immeuble. Indifférente à sa course, au trottoir qui la souleva, aux murs qui se dressaient devant elle, la voiture vint finir sa course contre les deux portes de verre, se fracassant contre la poutre en métal qui se dressait entre elles. L'acier ne broncha pas, la vitesse de la corvette étant, somme toute, assez faible. Et elle resta là, klaxon hurlant, phares resplendissant. Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes au tueur pour se remettre du choc.  
Mais lorsqu'il se releva, furieux, de l'adrénaline plein les veines, la voiture était déjà vide depuis longtemps.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Patron ! Quelqu'un a essayé de me faire la peau !  
Anatoly s'était levé au cri de rage de son employé. Il regarda Vassili, qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans son bureau, avec une totale incrédulité.  
- Tu plaisantes !  
- Allez dire ça à ma corvette. Elle gît, écrasée sur l'entrée de mon immeuble.  
- C'est pour ça que tu as cinq heures de retard ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux flics ?  
- Que quelqu'un m'avait foncé dessus avec ma propre voiture. Que vouliez-vous que je leur dise ? Le type qui a fait ça n'a laissé aucune trace.  
- Les Russes, conclut Iouchtchenko d'un air sévère.  
- C'est pas vraiment leur genre.  
- Tu ne remarques pas une petite ressemblance avec l'acte de Leonid ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, voiture pour voiture. De plus, le Ruscof est ton principal concurrent sur le marché des tueurs. Il rêve d'avoir ta peau depuis des années.  
- C'est pas le genre du Ruscof.  
- Ca prouve qu'il a changé de genre. Quand ça change, ça change: faut jamais te laisser démonter.  
Le chef de la pègre se mit à faire les cent pas.  
- Si seulement Leonid n'avait pas bu et fait ce geste imbécile, on n'en serait pas là. Les Russes sont en train de nous décimer. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas voulu réagir, mais maintenant c'est trop. »  
Vassili ne dit rien devant son employeur et se contenta de regarder le soleil se lever. Mais l'idée qu'il avait en tête était très différente de celles de ce dernier. L'Ukrainien était loin, très loin d'être un idiot.

Une fois dans la rue, Vassili se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, plus personne à qui confier ses doutes. Presque tous ses amis avaient été descendus en cette funeste nuit de septembre, et il n'avait guère de contacts en-dehors d'eux. Les sous-fifres qui bossaient en arrière-plan de l'organisation ne frayaient jamais avec lui, et les têtes pensantes de ce systèmes se fichaient bien de ses incertitudes. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne le croiraient certainement pas.  
En fait, Vassili lui-même avait du mal à croire à son hypothèse. Si elle s'avérait juste, alors il lui faudrait revoir presque toute sa conception de la nature humaine et du système. Une telle série de malchances, de chutes... Voitures réduites en pièces, collègues tombés sous les balles ou sous la coupe de la justice... Combien ? Combien d'hommes s'y étaient mis ? Combien d'ennemis faudrait-il éliminer avant de retrouver la paix ?  
Avant de s'attaquer aux Russes, morceau qui allait réclamer tout son professionnalisme, Vassili tenait à vérifier quelque chose. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du consulat.  
« _Kroutchev_.  
- Vladimir ? C'est Lazarenko. Dis-moi, juste une question. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais raconté qu'une de vos voitures avait pris feu à cause d'une fuite d'essence il y a de ça quelques semaines.  
- _Ah oui. Ca nous a obligé à remplacer la moitié du garage._  
- C'était quelle voiture ? Tu te souviens du numéro de plaque ?  
- _Comment l'oublier. C'était la berline de l'emplacement n°7, numéro DC – 90153._  
- Merci Vlad. »  
Le coeur battant, il raccrocha sans même saluer son camarade.  
Il avait vérifié quelque chose. Et c'était sans doute pire que ce qu'il croyait cinq minutes auparavant.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« _Ruscof. Ah, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_  
- T'avertir. Iouchtchenko veut ta peau. Il a ordonné à Lazarenko de te mettre rapidement la main dessus.  
- _Qu'il vienne donc._  
- Attends. Iouchtchenko est persuadé qu'en plus du nettoyage de l'Oblast, tu as essayé d'écraser son meilleur tueur.  
- _C'est pas le cas._  
- Je sais que c'est pas le cas. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Vassili s'occupe de toi avant un moment. Alors tu ne bouges pas, et tu essayes de ne pas créer une guerre des gang pour le moment.  
- _N'empêche que s'il m'approche, il risque de le regretter._  
- Ruscof, mets-toi bien dans la tête que Lazarenko est à moi. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Bonsoir madame Likert. - Bonsoir monsieur Lazarenko.  
Vassili sourit à sa voisine, une dame de soixante-cinq ans, toujours souriante et très douce. Il sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, quand la vieille femme lui dit encore.  
- Au fait, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez un frère.  
- Un frère ?  
- Oui, un frère. Un jeune homme est venu. Il avait sa propre clé. Je lui ait dit qu'il vous avait manqué, que vous ne rentreriez sûrement que très tard, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller. Un jeune homme charmant, mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.  
- C'est normal, fit Lazarenko sur un ton de cruelle ironie. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de ses nouvelles... si vite.  
- Ce doit être une bonne surprise. Bonsoir. »  
Vassili hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle eût disparu derrière sa porte pour enfoncer sa clé dans la serrure et sortir son arme. Concentré, les muscles tendus, il pénétra dans l'appartement.  
Progressant méthodiquement, le regard concentré, il explora chaque pièce, ouvrant les angles, une puissante lampe de poche à la main. Dans le noir, un possible adversaire ne le verrait pas. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'exploration, il dû se rendre à l'évidence: le faux frère ne l'avait pas attendu. Soulagé, il baissa son arme et se détendit.  
C'est alors que son œil, libéré de son travail de repérage, perçut quelque chose d'étranger à l'aménagement du salon. D'un geste vif il brandit le faisceau de sa lampe sur les murs et recula. Son pied buta contre quelque chose. Traversant la pièce, il essaya d'allumer les lampes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de courant. Lorsqu'il ôta sa main de dessus l'interrupteur, elle était poisseuse. Fonçant vers le tableau électrique, il tourna le disjoncteur: en vain. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sous ses chaussures qu'il comprit que tous les fusibles avaient été retirés et écrasés par terre.  
Alors ce vieil instinct grégaire, cette peur primaire de l'obscurité, refit son apparition. Sa gorge s'assécha. Hésitant, il revint dans le vaste salon et releva les stores pour laisser la lumière extérieure éclairer la situation.  
Et il eut un choc.

Devant lui, le mur autrefois vierge était envahi de photos, de pages dactylographiées collées en long, en large et en travers. Des photos, des dizaines de photos. Des êtres vivants. Puis les mêmes visages, morts cette fois. Lorsque Vassili s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'une des images, il en résultat une trace rouge vif. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'interrupteur. Lui et tout le mur du côté étaient balafrés de carmin. Il examina ses doigts: ce n'était pas du sang, plutôt une espèce de peinture bizarre, qui ne séchait pas. Regardant la photo sur laquelle il avait laissé une marque, il reconnut soudain ce quelqu'un.  
Marshall Carter. Il s'en souvenait parce que cet individu avait été l'homme qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à éliminer. C'était un homme qui devait témoigner contre Iouchtchenko, il y avait de cela des années. Lorsque Vassili était allé à sa planque, près d'une forêt, le type s'était enfui, l'obligeant à le courser pendant vingt-quatre heures. Il avait fini au fond d'un ravin: une mort... par accident.  
Et ce flic à côté... C'était l'un des deux qui le protégeaient, abattu lui aussi, par ses soins, dans la planque.  
Et celui-là ! Et cet autre ! En chaque photo Vassili reconnaissait un homme qu'il avait abattu. Pas de femmes. Il n'avait jamais tué aucune femme. Mais toutes ses victimes étaient là: des policiers, des témoins, des concurrents... Chaque visage, chaque nom aussi, était apposé sur le mur bleu clair. Il reconnaissait le juge, l'agent d'A.T.F, le procureur, le dealer, le type au téléphone.  
Il y eut soudain comme une explosion dans l'esprit du tueur, et ses yeux se braquèrent sur la dernière photo. Il reconnaissait ce visage, ces cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais il avait une très bonne mémoire.  
« OH LE FILS DE... »  
Il arracha la photo. Comme pour lui faciliter la tâche, l'intrus avait aussi inscrit un nom sur cette photo-là.  
Charlie. Charlie Eppes. Eppes... Eppes... Don Eppes.  
Agent Don Eppes.  
Si ce n'était que ça !  
« Ne jamais se trahir. C'est la règle des tueurs mon grand. C'était bien essayé, mais tu as raté ton coup. » Fit-il en éclatant de rire, soulagé, au beau milieu de son salon saccagé. Il se retourna pour ouvrir la baie vitrée et resta interdit, contemplant les lignes dégoulinantes.  
_ Heure de la mort: .. H .._  
Vassili jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: il était une heure du matin.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan et Don contemplaient le feu depuis une bonne heure au moins. Venue voir comment allait son ami, la jeune femme buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud, assise sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé: des nouvelles de Charlie, des nouvelles du bureau. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence, elle reprit la parole.  
« Don ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Est-ce par amour ?  
- Oui, entre autre.  
- Explique-moi.  
Don se redressa dans le canapé et regarda fixement son amie.  
- Sans lui, je n'existe plus. Sans sa vie, la mienne n'est plus rien. Alors égoïstement, je ne vois pas pourquoi la vie des coupables aurait le droit de représenter encore quelque chose. Et puis il y a la justice.  
- TA justice, Don.  
Il secoua la tête.  
- La justice.  
- Le Talion ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ?  
- Non. Je veux dire... Si être innocent ne suffit même pas pour vivre loin des crimes et de meurtriers, alors je ne peux plus croire en rien.  
- Nous le savions déjà. Nous le savons depuis le jour où nous avons franchi les portes de l'académie de Quantico. Beaucoup d'innocents sont tués, et beaucoup de coupables nous échappent. Ç'a toujours été comme ça.  
- Eh bien je ne l'accepte plus. Autrefois, j'avais toujours envie de faire la peau aux meurtriers qui nous échappaient. Mais maintenant... Maintenant la peur du châtiment ne me retient même plus.  
- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?  
- Sans lui... Sans lui je vais mourir, Megan. Si ç'avait été un autre, une autre, j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais c'est deux âmes sœurs dans deux corps frères. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?  
- Rien, je sais.  
Depuis le temps, elle avait accepté.  
- Profite de la vie Megan. Profite des êtres qui te sont chers: personne ne sait quand on te les prendra.  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
- Leur sauter au cou comme ça... Tu crois qu'ils comprendraient ?  
- Sauter le pas, ça marche parfois. Regarde-moi... »  
Il regarda sa montre.  
« Megan, tu devrais y aller. On se reverra demain si tu veux.  
- Tu attends de la visite ?  
- Une visite peu agréable.  
La jeune femme regarda l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture.  
- C'est dangereux ?  
- Ca pourrait l'être.  
Complaisante, elle se leva et enfila son manteau. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.  
- Charlie n'est pas mort.  
- Tu vois une différence toi ?  
- Il n'est pas mort, répéta-t-elle. Essaye de ne pas l'oublier. »  
Une fois son amie partie, Don remit une bûche dans l'âtre et s'installa face à lui, tournant le dos à la porte. Pensivement, il prit ses gants et les enfila, puis croisa les doigts et attendit.

En arrivant devant la maison, Vassili regarda sa montre. Il était deux heures du matin. Faire le dernier morceau du chemin à pied lui avait pris du temps. Il pénétra sans un bruit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. A ce stade, il sortit son pistolet avant d'abaisser la poignée.  
La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même, sans un bruit. Arme au poing, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure et examina ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
A sa droite, une salle à manger déserte: rien d'intéressant. L'escalier n'était pas éclairé, à l'inverse du salon à sa gauche, où crépitait un feu de cheminée. En position de tir, un bras plié et l'autre tendu, il s'avança. Une tête dépassait du fauteuil face à lui, offrant une cible magnifique.  
« Je t'attendais. »  
L'apostrophe le fit sursauter. Adieu l'effet de surprise, adieu la belle assurance. Vassili fronça les sourcils.  
« Alors tu sais que tu es dans ma ligne de mire.  
- Bien sûr.  
Le tueur ne trouva rien à dire.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?  
- C'est toi qui as saccagé mon appartement ?  
- A ton avis ?  
Ce ton calme lui portait sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'on se trouve au bout de la visée d'un 10mm, on évite en général de faire le prétentieux. Il se déplaça sur le côté, contournant le fauteuil, venant face à lui.  
- Et Leonid ? Victor ? La voiture au consulat ? L'_Oblast_ ? C'est de toi tout ça.  
Don avait un regard effroyablement calme.  
- Tes copains se sont perdus tout seuls, rattrapés par leur curriculum vitae. La voiture du consulat, c'était une destruction de preuves. C'est comme ça que vous procédez d'habitude, non ? Quand à l'_Oblast_, c'est l'œuvre des Russes, pas la mienne.  
- Tu viens d'avouer.  
- Et alors ? A qui est-ce que tu vas aller raconter tout ça ?  
- A mes patrons. On peut rendre ta vie infernale. Ta maison, tes amis... Les dommages collatéraux, tu connais ?  
- Je m'en fous.  
Cette fois, son bras trembla.  
- Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores.  
L'agent tourna son visage vers le tueur.  
- L'homme que tu as mis dans le coma n'était pas que mon frère, c'était aussi mon amant.  
Vassili sentit sa glotte qui restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Toute sa concentration disparut.  
- C'était mon amant, répéta Don. Un homme que j'aime passionnément, à en crever. Et tu l'as envoyé à la mort. C'est ce qui fait que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.  
Son regard dur comme de l'acier plongea dans celui de l'Ukrainien.  
- Tue-moi maintenant, et je mourrai avec la satisfaction d'en avoir au moins fait sauter une vingtaine d'entre vous. De plus, je te promets une belle brochette d'agents accrochée à ton existence jusqu'à que tu y passes.  
Il se leva et s'avança vers le canon de l'arme de Vassili.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés de cette façon, si tu n'avais pas écrasé celui que j'aime, tu ne serais pas là à risquer ta vie davantage à chaque seconde qui passe.  
Son regard balaya le salon, se teintant de nostalgie.  
- Nous avons fait l'amour dans cette pièce, des dizaines de fois. Je le sentais contre moi, je l'embrassais à perdre haleine, persuadé que mon coeur allait un jour finir par exploser.  
L'esprit empli de visions, d'images dérangeantes par ce qu'elles impliquaient, le tueur ferma instinctivement les yeux pour se reprendre. Don sourit: sa fausse mélancolie avait produit l'effet escompté.  
D'un geste rapide, il saisit le canon du pistolet, désarma son adversaire et d'une violente poussée, le projeta dans le canapé. Puis il braqua le flingue sur lui.  
« Oserais-tu ? Dans ta propre maison ?  
Don sourit et abaissa le canon de l'arme de sa tête jusqu'en direction de son bas-ventre. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, Vassili recula.  
- Tu as peur ? C'est normal. Les bons flics savent que pour effrayer un homme, il faut viser son entrejambe plutôt que sa tête ou son coeur. Tirer dans le bas-ventre, c'est beaucoup plus facile, tu l'as toi-même senti. Et je te rassure, c'est presque aussi mortel qu'une balle dans la poitrine.  
- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Pas ici.  
- Tu n'as pas encore compris que JE M'EN FOUS ? Hurla Don. Je me fous d'éclabousser les murs de cette maison avec ton sang ! Je me fous de mourir ou d'aller en prison ! Je n'ai peur ni de toi, ni des flics ou de tes précieux amis. C'est dommage pour toi, mais les Roméo d'aujourd'hui sont plus dangereux qu'il y a cinq cent ans.  
Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Don tira froidement une balle dans la main que Vassili avait posé sur le dossier du canapé. Le hurlement de douleur de l'Ukrainien déchira la nuit alors que le projectile traversait sa paume de part en part et faisait exploser ses articulations. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, Lazarenko saisit sa main mutilée et recula autant que possible, l'air hagard, les traits tordus par la souffrance.  
- Attends ! Cria-t-il tandis que Don le visait à nouveau. Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Iouchtchenko ? Je te le donne.  
- Anatoly paiera lui aussi, et bien assez vite. Je dois t'avouer que toi... tu es le plat de résistance.  
Toute la haine qui s'était tapie au fond de sa conscience réapparaissait brusquement, avec cette envie incroyablement cruelle, incroyablement forte de se venger.  
- Lève-toi.  
Vassili se mit debout, serrant son membre blessé contre sa poitrine. Sa veste et son autre main se recouvrirent rapidement d'un sang poisseux.  
- Retire ta veste et entoure ta main avec. Je n'ai pas envie que ton sang envahisse la voiture.  
- La voiture ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
Don le poussa vers la porte de derrière.  
- Là où tu pourras peut-être t'en sortir. »

* * *

Autant vous prévenir, la suite ne sera pas à piquer des hannetons. Alors on reste zen et on se prépare psychologiquement... 

Bises à vous tous, et à bientôt !


	8. Nuit fatale

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Je tiens à préciser que tous les détails de médecine légale et de balistique donnés dans cette histoire sont rigoureusement exacts.

Chapitre 8: présence de scènes de violence explicite & de lemon court et soft.

Dans ce chapitre, je me suis essayée à un petit exercice de style particulièrement difficile (vous verrez lequel en lisant). Comme c'était une première fois pour moi, je vous demande d'être indulgents car c'est loin d'être parfait.

_Cybelia:_ Alors en fait, quand tu lis l'histoire, tu ne respires plus ? Ma pauvre ! Détends-toi, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Ca y est, elles vont réussir à me mettre deux morts sur la conscience.

_Lapetite:_ Quid d'une "mise en danger de la vie d'autrui" ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu réagis si violemment ! Y'a marqué slasheuse sur mon profil, pas médecin. La prochaine fois, je mettrai "danger de mort" dans le résumé ! lol

_Arlein de Lioncourt:_ Alors ? Est-ce que par hasard tu paniquerais pour la fin ? Jusqu'à quel point ira le sadisme de l'auteur ? Hé hé ! Je vous le dirai pas. Mais compte sur moi pour vous torturer encore un peu.

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Et je vois au loin se voiler la face des anges.  
Je comprends que le noir a dévoré mes ailes blanches._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était tard, très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Ils avaient marché un moment pour reprendre la voiture avec laquelle Vassili était venu une heure plus tôt. Ils avaient roulé un moment dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Menotté à l'arrière, Lazarenko n'avait pu que regarder les rues et les avenues défiler. Sa peur n'était presque plus; il était seulement terrassé par la douleur. Sa main droite était détruite. Quoi qu'il arrivât désormais, sa carrière était de toute façon finie.  
Toutes ces pensées traversaient son esprit tandis qu'ils roulaient le long de la côte. Ils avaient dépassé Malibu depuis quelques minutes, et leur destination finale approchait, il le sentait. La peur recommença à couler dans ses veines. Jamais auparavant, même dans les pires moments, il ne l'avait ressentie de façon aussi intense.  
Il s'arrêtèrent enfin, près d'une plage qui courait sur des kilomètres. Don coupa le contact, laissant seulement les phares allumés, et fit sortir sa victime. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux: l'endroit était...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Désert. Tout était désert. Megan avait parcouru en courant presque tous les couloirs du département de physique de l'université. Il n'y avait personne. Elle savait pourtant qu'il se trouvait dans le coin. Elle revint enfin à son bureau, ouvert et vide de toute présence. La lumière était allumée, l'ordinateur fonctionnait, les pages d'un livre volaient sous le courant d'air devant de la fenêtre. Où pouvait-il bien être ?  
Elle regarda les tableaux éclairés, portant la trace d'une équation inachevée, et se souvint de ce que Colby lui avait raconté un jour. En plein milieu d'une reconstitution, le physicien, en proie au doute, avait disparu pendant une demi-heure pour aller nager. L'eau, qui n'obéissait pas aux mêmes lois physiques que l'air et la terre, détendait son corps et son esprit.  
Mais elle ignorait totalement où se trouvait cette fameuse piscine !  
Paniquée à l'idée de laisser son projet inachevé, la jeune femme sortit précipitamment du bureau et courut à l'extérieur. Comme un papillon de nuit, elle se mit alors à suivre les lumières, lieu après lieu, pour tenter de le trouver. Au troisième bâtiment, elle fit une pause, le coeur battant. Il lui semblait entendre le bruit d'un mouvement léger et...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Calme. L'eau s'agitait lentement, au rythme des vagues qui venaient balayer la plage. Arme en main, Don jeta la clé des menottes à Vassili. Une fois libre, l'Ukrainien regarda autour de lui. La longue étendue plane ne se prêtait pas à une fuite éperdue: l'abattre serait trop facile. Il resta donc immobile.  
« C'est maintenant que tout se joue pour toi.  
D'un geste vif, Don fit tomber le chargeur dans le sable, tira la culasse en arrière et recueillit la balle placée dans la chambre avant de la jeter au loin. Enfin, il balança le lourd pistolet dans une dune.  
- Maintenant c'est toi contre moi. Je te donne ta chance, je te laisse une occasion de sortir vivant de cette histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un duel, à l'ancienne ? Répliqua Vassili en essayant d'être narquois. Face à face, à égalité ?  
Don le regarda froidement, sans broncher.  
- Bats-toi, à mains nues.  
- A mains nues ? Et tu parles de chance ? Fit-il en libérant sa main déchiquetée.  
- Et mon frère ? Tu lui as laissé sa chance ?  
Son regard se fit plus haineux, si toutefois c'était encore possible.  
- Mais je te laisse porter le premier coup. »  
A ces mots, l'adrénaline se remit à couler dans le corps du tueur. Quelques coups, des coups bien placés, pourraient encore le sauver. Il avait connu pire autrefois, dans les bagarres nocturnes d'Odessa. Ses muscles se bandèrent. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il n'était plus qu'un animal blessé qui luttait pour sa survie. Il fallait que son attaque soit une totale surprise, rapide et...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Inattendu ! Mais d'un autre côté ça ne pouvait pas être plus intense. Lorsqu'en sortant la tête de l'eau il vit la jeune femme debout sur le bord de la piscine, ses muscles se bloquèrent et il faillit boire la tasse.  
« Megan ? Que... ? »  
Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand il la vit enlever sa veste, ses bottes... Faisant le tour de la piscine, elle posa ses pieds nus sur l'échelle métallique et pénétra lentement dans l'eau, droite et fière, libérée. Ses longs cheveux commencèrent à se coller à son dos, et soudain elle plongea totalement, pour réapparaître trempée de la tête aux pieds. D'un geste expert, ses doigts effacèrent le peu de maquillage qu'elle portait, ne laissant aucune trace. Et lorsque Larry s'approcha d'elle, elle s'accrocha à lui, les bras autour de ses épaules, avec une infinie douceur.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Le scientifique passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle ne broncha pas, ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux mouillés, se laissant porter. Ils étaient presque immobiles, ne bougeant les jambes qui pour se maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Et lorsqu'enfin il se rapprocha d'elle, il sentit son souffle profond lui caresser le visage, plein de vie et de force, juste avant qu'il n'embrasse ses lèvres ...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Sanglante. Le premier coup atteignit son adversaire en plein visage. Le flic essuya l'hémoglobine qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.  
« Tu ne l'as pas vu venir, hein ?  
- Et celle-là, tu l'as vue ? Rétorqua-t-il en lui décochant un crochet du droit.  
Vassili roula dans le sable et ne se releva que pour recevoir un coup de pied dans la tempe. Il saisit comme il pouvait la jambe de son adversaire et le fit tomber en arrière. Tremblant, fou de rage, il sauta sur le corps de son ennemi pour le labourer de coups de poings.  
- On-ne-tue-pas-Vassili-aussi-facilement !  
Affrontant la grêle de coups, Don le saisit à la gorge et referma sa poigne puissante autour de sa trachée. Puis comme l'autre se défendait toujours, il projeta son front en avant et lui écrasa le nez. Lazarenko hurla comme un taureau blessé et le policier l'éjecta dans le sable avant de se relever, épongeant le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux.  
La force des coups qu'il avait porté avait fait exploser la peau qui recouvrait les phalanges de Vassili. Mais presque insensible à la douleur, il fonça à nouveau sur le jeune homme pour l'attaquer au ventre. Don suffoqua lorsque les épaules du tueur s'écrasèrent sur ses abdominaux. Pour se dégager de l'autre qui le poussait en arrière, il ne put que plier son bras et l'enfoncer entre les omoplates de son opposant.  
- Oh pu...!  
Le genou de Don atteignit son visage avant qu'il eût pu finir sa phrase. La mâchoire émit un bruit d'os brisé et sa salive prit un goût chaud et salé. Une de ses dents branla: il la fit tomber et la cracha. Sa bouche le brûlait et il n'avalait plus que son sang. Il tomba à terre et sentit un objet dur rentrer dans son dos. Bon sang !  
- Reviens ! » Criait Don.  
... Son couteau ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Les yeux fixés sur l'ennemi, il plongea sa main gauche derrière lui pour saisir le manche du poignard. Dans une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline, il courut vers lui et dégaina, plongeant sa lame vers...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré. Le coeur battant comme celui d'une gosse, Megan approfondit le baiser, tremblante. Elle l'embrassa, encore et encore, les larmes aux yeux, remerciant le ciel que ses pleurs se confondissent avec les gouttes d'eau sur son visage. Glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa compagne, Larry l'entraîna vers le centre de la piscine, là où aucun d'eux n'avait plus pied. Là accrochés l'un à l'autre, chacun jouant le rôle de survivant et de radeau, il s'étreignirent. Les mains du physicien s'égarèrent sous le léger débardeur et soudain la jeune femme plongea pour se débarrasser du vêtement qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle réapparût, elle semblait encore plus belle. Après maints baisers, Larry se prit à goûter à sa peau. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans son cou, traçant le chemin des veines qu'il sentait battre sous l'épiderme, jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il parcourut avec bonheur. La jeune femme frémit sous la caresse et ne put que fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son respect dans chaque geste qu'il faisait, lorsque ses mains glissaient le long de son ventre. Il ne se perdait ni sur sa poitrine, ni le long de ses jambes, ne prenant que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir. Et devant cet homme exceptionnel, Megan se sentit perdre la raison. Ce n'était pas physique, c'était spirituel. Elle n'avait presque jamais couché avec un homme dès la première nuit, mais lui... C'était différent. Le fait qu'elle ne soit obligée à rien lui donna encore davantage l'envie de l'aimer, d'être aimée. Elle sourit à cette pensée, s'écarta légèrement et posa ses mains sur...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Son bras. Don poussa un cri lorsque la lame effilée plongea dans le muscle. Saleté de traître ! Il n'avait pas pensé à le fouiller. Sa chemise se teinta d'une épaisse auréole de sang. Fort heureusement, Vassili était droitier, et le coup porté de son autre main n'avait pas traversé son bras.  
Regonflé, réconforté sur son sort, Lazarenko le regarda presque crânement en faisant briller la lame pleine de sang dans la lumière des phares qui plongeait sur eux.  
BANG !  
Il y eut une détonation fracassante. Vassili baissa brusquement les yeux et contempla, stupéfait, le trou béant qui apparaissait dans son poignet. Sa main lâcha le couteau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, s'emplissant presque de larmes, et il tomba à genoux en hurlant comme un fou, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Puis il distingua en face de lui le canon encore fumant de l'arme que Don n'avait jamais cessé de cacher dans son dos; un pistolet israélien, L'Aigle du Désert comme on l'appelait; un si gros calibre qu'il pouvait faire exploser une boîte crânienne à dix mètres de distance. Une arme de tueur.  
Le sable se recouvrit d'un mélange de sang et d'os brisés. Vassili était incapable de bouger, foudroyé par la souffrance. Il leva les yeux et vit Don s'approcher de lui sans même le mettre en joue.  
« Je t'avais dit que je te laisserais ta chance jusqu'au bout dans un combat à mains nues. Comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas respecté la règle, même aussi simple et minuscule que celle-ci. Je m'y attendais: tu n'as jamais rien respecté. Dommage. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu aurais gagné ou perdu.  
Le jeune homme regarda celui qui n'était plus qu'un corps presque agonisant.  
- Lève-toi.  
L'Ukrainien obéit. Il n'y avait plus aucune fierté, plus aucune force dans son regard. C'était comme si son intelligence s'échappait en même temps que son sang.  
- Avance.  
- Mais où veux-tu que... ?  
- AVANCE !  
Vaincu, Vassili allait là où le canon de l'arme lui disait l'aller. Lorsque les vagues mourantes commencèrent à l'entourer, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Don, visage contre visage.  
- Tu as gagné. Tu es le plus fort d'entre nous deux.  
-Tu as dit un jour que tu préférais les proies plus difficiles à chasser que mon frère. Et tu vois: tu es devenu MA proie. C'est tout ce que tu as gagné à toucher aux Eppes. Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter la prison.  
Dans un dernier sursaut de haine, Vassili cracha:  
- J'espère que ton frère crèvera !  
- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime ? Je vais te donner une idée de ce qu'est cette souffrance. »  
Et brutalement, avec toute la force dont il était capable, Don le poussa en arrière. Le tueur trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Et encore une fois, une énième fois, il poussa un hurlement lorsque l'eau enveloppa...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Son visage. Elle le contempla, légèrement essoufflée, les yeux brillants.  
« Larry, je voudrais.  
« ... ne plus jamais partir d'ici. » Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Par contre, elle commença à grelotter entre ses bras.  
- Megan, il faut sortir d'ici.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Pourquoi non ?  
- Je ne veux pas revenir à la dure réalité, répondit-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres tremblantes des siennes.  
- Megan, vous avez trop froid.  
- La terre ferme n'est plus pour moi.  
- Je vous jure que rien ne changera une fois là-bas.  
Comme toujours, il trouvait le moyen de lui redonner confiance.  
- C'est une promesse ?  
- C'est un serment. »  
Et doucement, il l'accompagna vers l'échelle pour l'aider à remonter. Une fois sortie, Megan reprit sa veste, s'assit contre le mur de la petite enceinte et frictionna ses mains. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs lorsque Larry, qui s'était rhabillé, s'assit à côté d'elle. Confiante, la jeune femme se pelotonna, une main dans la sienne, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête pour le regarder. Et Larry ne put s'empêcher de reprendre encore ces lèvres offertes.  
Megan frémit. Une drôle de sensation descendait dans sa gorge, plus brûlante qu'une eau-de-vie. Et elle resta là, prisonnière de ses bras. Aucun geste provocateur ne vint de sa part: elle en avait assez de devoir imiter ces mantes religieuses qui aimaient les hommes de façon bestiale, sans réfléchir, sans sentiments.  
Larry ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi ils faisaient ça, si demain elle serait toujours là. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas le savoir maintenant. Il faut savoir profiter de ses rêves. Il restait concentré, un peu distant, jusqu'à ce que la main de la jeune femme vienne se poser sur son ventre. Un frisson involontaire le traversa, qui ravit sa compagne. Pour se rapprocher encore, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes étendues, l'entourant de ses bras fins, souriant éperdument. Elle lui vola un baiser, et un autre, avant qu'il ne s'arrange pour changer la donne, la faisant basculer sur...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Ses blessures. Le sel pénétra à l'intérieur des plaies et se déposa sur les chairs sanglantes. La douleur était atroce. Vassili essaya de se relever, mais le canon du pistolet le lui interdit. Il resta à terre, criant, implorant, tandis que les vagues venaient lécher son sang. L'eau salée s'introduisait partout, dans chaque déchirure, chaque interstice. Plus Don avançait, plus il reculait et plus il s'enfonçait dans la mer.  
« Tu vois... Perdre la personne qu'on aime, c'est un peu comme être écorché vif. On ne porte aucune blessure, et pourtant on souffre à en crever. On voudrait que ça cesse, que la torture cesse, mais ça ne marche pas. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, sauf remplacer la douleur par un sentiment plus puissant... comme la haine.  
- Pitié ! Cria l'Ukrainien. Pitié. J'irai en taule. Je me dénoncerai. Tout ce que tu veux, mais fais que ça s'arrête.  
- Oh ça va s'arrêter.  
L'eau arrivait aux épaules de Lazarenko maintenant. Son visage autrefois plein d'assurance était devenu laid à force de crispations de souffrance.  
- Mais tu vois, la douleur ne disparaît jamais totalement. Et c'est alors qu'on en arrive à la pire extrémité, parce qu'on ne veut plus qu'une chose: que ça s'arrête, que tout s'apaise, qu'on puisse être en paix.  
Il s'avança lui aussi dans la mer, jusqu'aux hanches.  
- Regarde-moi. »  
Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à accomplir. Et pourtant Don se sentit brusquement flancher. Il n'était pas un tueur né, il n'aimait pas le goût du sang.  
« Si au moins tu avais eu des regrets, murmura-t-il doucement. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ?  
- Je suis un tueur, pauvre con ! Répondit Vassili dans une dernière bravade. Il y a longtemps que j'ai jeté ma conscience aux orties, délibérément. »  
Don soupira, et comme un automate redressa...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Le dos. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et, rieuse, elle repassa au-dessus avant d'être à nouveau déséquilibrée. Et brusquement, parce qu'ils avaient mal calculé leur coup, tous deux plongèrent à nouveau dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine.  
Larry fut le premier a refaire surface. Il eut envie de rire en voyant réapparaître sa compagne, mais sans lui en laisser le loisir celle-ci se colla contre son corps, emplie de désir. Sa veste avait coulé et le physicien sentait sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant le trouble qui l'envahissait, mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas s'éloigner. Elle saisit sa bouche, faisant glisser ses jambes contre les siennes, et Larry ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre, ses mains glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se poser là où le dos perdait son nom. D'un geste, Megan se débarrassa de son jean, et le désir devint irrésistible. Il la dévora peu à peu des lèvres, ignorant l'eau chlorée qui s'agitait, caressant ses formes admirables, des cuisses jusqu'à la taille, avant d'arriver à sa poitrine qu'il effleura d'un geste. En même temps il sentit son pantalon couler au fond des abysses et une main douce vint se poser un instant sur son entrejambe. Le message était accepté des deux côtés.  
Il repoussa la jeune femme vers le rebord de la piscine et attendit de la sentir nue contre lui pour ôter le dernier rempart qui demeurait entre elle et son désir. Les mains agrippées aux briques arrondies, il la laissa nouer ses jambes autour de lui avant de la pénétrer avec lenteur. Megan rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière tandis qu'il venait doucement embrasser sa poitrine par-dessus l'étoffe de satin noir. Ce tissu, le dernier vêtement encore porté, était comme la preuve de leur respect mutuel, de leur abandon consenti.  
En de lents va-et-vient, il se laissa porter à lui faire l'amour. Et peu à peu ils se perdaient l'un en l'autre, incapables qu'il étaient de maîtriser...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Son bras. Il contempla une dernière fois sa victime, la gorge nouée par les regrets.  
« Tout ça pour un téléphone. Tout ce cirque, tous ces morts à cause d'un vulgaire téléphone qui ce soir-là ne marchait pas. »  
Un éclair argenté brilla dans la nuit, suivi de près par une détonation assourdissante. La boîte crânienne se fendit, se brisa et laissa échapper une gerbe sanguinolente. Et le corps de Vassili cessa de trembler pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer et de couler dans l'océan. Don le regarda disparaître, puis recula vers la plage. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui-même: c'était...

¥ ¥ ¥

... Le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Passionnée, Megan se laissa porter jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'extase. Elle sentit son ultime pénétration et se laissa couler dans la jouissance comme certains se laissent couler dans le sommeil, avec un indicible bonheur. Le souffle court, ils laissèrent leurs yeux se rejoindre pour se contempler avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Ce n'était pas...

¥ ¥ ¥

... La mort de sa haine. Il la sentit disparaître peu à peu, apaisée par le tribut qu'il lui avait payé.  
Don sortit de l'eau, rengaina son arme et observa la mer. Le corps de Vassili serait rapidement rejeté, retrouvé, mais il s'en fichait. Sa montre indiquait presque cinq heures du matin. Il devina que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à apparaître à l'horizon. Mais le symbolisme n'était pas pour lui, et il se détourna pour rejoindre la route, laissant la voiture abandonnée sur les dunes. Il épongea rapidement le sang de ses blessures avec un mouchoir, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à marcher le long de la bande d'asphalte, frissonnant dans sa veste déchirée.

¥ ¥ ¥

... La fin.

¥ ¥ ¥

Non, ce n'était pas encore la fin.

* * *

Ceci n'est en aucun cas la fin de tous leurs ennuis, ni des vôtres d'ailleurs. :) 

A bientôt


	9. La réponse du Milieu

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Je tiens à préciser que tous les détails de médecine légale et de balistique donnés dans cette histoire sont rigoureusement exacts.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, une des scènes de ce chapitre est particulièrement dure, surtout pour les adoratrices de Don. Alors accrochez-vous à votre oreiller, à votre nounours ou a ce que vous voulez, parce que ça va vous secouer.  
Lapetite, Cybélia, prévoyez les bouteilles d'oxygène svp.

_CherryHitomie:_ tu as raison, je suis dure sur l'histoire. Mais je suis une scénariste avant tout et le suspense doit avoir le pas sur les bons sentiments la plupart du temps. Et puis... Beaucoup de personnes peuvent devenir dures, voire dangereuses, plus vite qu'on ne le pense (c'est pas de moi). Concernant ton comm, je suis ravie de voir qu'au moins une personne suit l'histoire à fond (l'apnée détruit vos neurones, les filles; méfiez-vous ! lol). Effectivement, le problème de l'enquête se pose, et je le règlerai, ne t'inquiète pas. Notre Don préféré n'a pas laissé beaucoup de traces de toute façon. ;)

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_On n'apprend pas à mourir en tuant les autres._

**François René de Châteaubriant (1768-1848)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

On était à la mi-septembre. L'automne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.  
Tous les événements s'étaient enchaînés, ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de respirer. Maintenant... Eh bien maintenant il s'accordait une pause.  
Depuis trois semaines, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père. Ils avaient chacun leur façon de gérer la situation, et ce n'était assurément pas la même. Mais au fond, quelle importance cela pouvait bien avoir ? Si quelque chose d'important s'était passé, de toute façon quelqu'un l'aurait prévenu.  
C'était la première fois qu'il revenait à l'hôpital depuis le jour où tout s'était décidé.

Il était tard, certes, mais ce service était le seul où les heures de visites n'avaient guère d'importance. Après un salut amical aux infirmières, il pénétra seul dans la chambre de son petit frère, posa sa veste et s'assit. Rien ou presque n'avait bougé. Chaque lettre, chaque bouquet de remerciements avait porté ses fruits. Ses lèvres ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Que Don était foutu ? Que c'était un meurtrier, un salaud qui n'avait pas su oublier, pardonner ? Le jeune homme resta silencieux pendant un long, très long moment.  
« Je sais que je devrais espérer, finit-il par dire, lassé par son propre mutisme. J'ai agit comme si tu étais déjà mort.  
Il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Charlie.  
- Je sais qu'en faisant ça je t'ai perdu à tout jamais. Si on se revoit un jour je ne pourrais pas me taire, et toi tu ne pourras plus me regarder dans les yeux, et encore moins m'aimer. Je pourrais dire que je regrette, mais ce serait de l'arnaque. En vérité j'ai toujours eu des regrets, avant même de commencer. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Je suis irrécupérable, pas vrai frangin ?  
Don se leva et embrassa son frère sur le front. Puis il passa avec délicatesse ses mains derrière sa nuque et décrocha la chaîne qu'il portait, une chaîne qu'il lui avait offert des mois auparavant.  
- Je ne te la vole pas, Charlie. C'est juste que... Je veux avoir un souvenir de toi avec moi une fois parti.  
Il effleura le symbole de l'infini qu'il avait fait graver dans l'or, avant de mettre le bijou à son cou. Puis il se pencha et apposa un léger baiser sur la peau de son petit frère, juste à la commissure des lèvres.  
- Je t'aime Charlie. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan lisait un peu de poésie lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle tendit distraitement la main et décrocha le combiné.  
« _Megan ?_  
C'était la voix de Colby.  
- Hello.  
- _Excuse-moi de téléphoner à une heure aussi tardive._  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- _Tu es au courant de notre dernière affaire ? Le corps d'un type de la mafia a été retrouvé sur une plage il y a quelques heures, au-delà de Malibu. Le fichier des empreintes nous a sorti le nom de Vassili Lazarenko._  
La jeune femme sentit son ventre se crisper légèrement à cette annonce, mais ce fut sa seule réaction. Depuis la fameuse nuit où elle avait quitté Don, elle s'attendait à ce genre de nouvelle. L'entendre fut presque un soulagement. A l'autre bout du fil, le silence régna durant quelques secondes.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Megan ?_  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
- _On sait bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a été mutilé avant d'être abattu d'une balle dans la tête, et pas avec un calibre de fillette, crois-moi._  
- Tu sais quelque chose toi ? Moi, non.  
- _Ca va, j'ai compris._  
- Franchement, tu te battrais pour que justice soit rendue à un type pareil, toi ?  
- _Pour moi elle a déjà été rendue._  
Bien sûr ! Colby avait fait partie de l'armée. La nécessité de tuer à tout prix, il avait connu, mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.  
- Passe à la maison si tu veux. On pourra en parler.  
- _Et le principal intéressé ?_  
- Si tu veux mon avis, en ce moment il faut qu'on lui fiche la paix. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Iouchtchenko poussa un horrible juron et frappa du poing sur la table.  
« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?  
Korski, son avocat, restait flegmatique.  
- Il y a un ou deux jours. Le corps a été récupéré en début de soirée par les autorités.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes au courant en premier ?  
- J'étais l'avocat de Vassili, à titre personnel, et son exécuteur testamentaire. Comme il n'avait pas de famille aux Etats-Unis, c'est moi que l'on a appelé. A ce propos, avant de disparaître, il est venu à mon cabinet et y a laissé ceci. Je n'étais malheureusement pas là le soir en question.  
Anatoly prit l'enveloppe que l'homme de loi lui tendait et en sortit quelques feuilles couvertes de l'écriture large de son défunt employé.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, vous le voyez bien.  
Grimaçant, le chef de la pègre parcourut le texte pendant quelques minutes. Puis soudain il s'arrêta dans sa lecture, poussa un cri de rage et frappa du poing sur le lourd bureau en ébène.  
- L'enfant de salaud !  
- De qui parlez-vous ? De Vassili ?  
Tout était là. Nom de Dieu ! Il s'était laissé aveugler par ses idées préconçues depuis le début. Un véritable amateur ! Un flot d'injures incohérentes retentit dans la pièce pendant un moment, puis il appuya sur un des boutons de son téléphone.  
- Convoquez-moi Éric Strolkov ! Immédiatement ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan déposa une tasse de café chaud devant son collègue.  
« Tu es sûr que tu veux un truc aussi fort ?  
- Absolument. La caféine ne me fait aucun effet.  
La jeune femme se rassit en tailleur dans son canapé et le regarda déguster ses premières gorgées.  
- Ca va ?  
Colby hocha la tête en même temps qu'il se brûlait la langue. Il avait surestimé sa résistance à la chaleur.  
- Tu sais... Au sujet de Lazarenko... Il ne faut pas se désintéresser trop de cette affaire, sinon certains risquent d'avoir des soupçons.  
- Je ne veux pas non plus envoyer mon chef et ami en prison.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il est trop malin.  
- Malin ou pas, il s'est récolté une belle blessure ce soir-là.  
Megan se redressa brusquement.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Je l'ai vu rentrer chez lui tout à l'heure. Je voulais aller lui parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je me vois très mal dire « Salut Don ! Tout va bien ? Au fait, est-ce que c'est toi qui as descendu l'Ukrainien l'autre jour ? ». Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que son bras en écharpe, à mon avis ce n'était pas du chiqué.  
- Oh merde... ! Désolée.  
Colby avait haussé un sourcil en l'entendant jurer. Mais son envie de rire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se releva et saisit sa veste.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire ?  
- Aller voir Don.  
- Mais t'es folle ! On ne va pas se ramener chez lui à cette heure !  
- Je le connais: non seulement il s'est sans doute très mal soigné, mais il est capable d'avoir reçu d'autres coups et de ne pas être allé à l'hosto.  
- Mère poule, grommela Colby.  
- Quoi ? Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant immobile. C'est toi qui voulais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ? Eh bien profites-en ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don était allongé sur le canapé, dans le noir. Il écoutait le bois craquer dans la cheminée en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il passait toutes ses nuits là, incapable qu'il était de dormir seul dans le lit qu'il occupait avec son frère.  
Les yeux fermés, bras croisés derrière sa tête, il se laissait bercer par le crépitement du feu, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, venant de la porte de derrière qui donnait sur le jardin. Il n'était pas très tard, et cela pouvait fort bien être son père, ayant oublié ses clés et qui se servait de celle qu'ils cachaient toujours près du bassin. Prudent malgré tout, il prit l'arme qu'il gardait enfouie entre les coussins et se leva pour allumer.  
« Papa ? »  
La lumière inonda la pièce. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un, ce n'était pas Alan Eppes.  
« Qui êtes-vous ?  
Un homme le tenait calmement en joue, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Âge d'une trentaine d'années, appuyé avec nonchalance contre la poutre de bois près de l'escalier, l'intrus le contemplait sans un mot. Don ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre.  
- Alors finalement Iouchtchenko est moins stupide que je ne le croyais.  
- Exact. Vous êtes rapide d'esprit monsieur Eppes.  
- Agent Eppes. Je n'aime pas trop les familiarités.  
- Si vous voulez.  
Don était torse nu, et la blessure qu'il portait était parfaitement visible, révélant sa faiblesse. L'autre était près à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui, il le voyait bien.  
- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là.  
- Évidemment. Comment voyez-vous la suite ?  
- Tout d'abord vous allez lâcher votre arme. Elle ne servira à rien.  
Il ne s'exécuta pas, et un coup de semonce retentit, la balle allant se loger dans le canapé. Le pistolet tomba alors à terre avec un bruit mat.  
- Très bien. Pour la suite...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Don avait foncé sur lui tel un taureau furieux, le projetant à terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de courir vers son arme qui avait glissé quelques mètres plus loin, il l'attrapa par le col pour l'assommer. Mais son coup de poing ne fut pas assez puissant, et Éric le frappa sur sa blessure qui se remit à saigner. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et fut renversé par le tueur qui s'assit sur lui.  
- Comme vous le voyez, je suis plein de ressources, dit-il en dégainant un autre pistolet qu'il colla sur sa tête. Tout aurait pu se passer en douceur, déguisant ça en suicide, mais puisque vous ne vous laissez jamais faire.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous autres tueurs à gages, vous n'êtes que des lâches. Vassili était pareil.  
Il contempla son agresseur, une lueur de haine réveillée dans les yeux.  
- Il criait et suppliait dès qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage. Un gosse se serait mieux comporté.  
Éric vit rouge. Il lâcha son arme et mit prestement ses mains autour de la gorge de l'agent avant de commencer à serrer.  
- Vous trouver que c'est mieux de décimer un gang en restant dans l'obscurité ? Vous êtes comme nous.  
- Vous m'avez cherché, articula le jeune homme.  
Strolkov pesait de tout son poids sur lui et il commençait à avoir très mal, son souffle restant bloqué dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux. Puis soudain, la pression se relâcha et il sentit à nouveau le métal froid contre son front.  
- Relevez-vous !  
Don le fusilla du regard.  
- Ca passera bien pour un suicide, et ce sera même très crédible.  
- Et à quoi vais-je avoir droit ?  
- A ce qui était prévu: la pendaison. »  
Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Don remarqua le câble déjà accroché aux poutres apparentes du plafond.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Tu as essayé de le joindre ?  
- Trois fois. Mais ça ne répond pas.  
- C'est bizarre. Je suis sûr qu'il est chez lui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Essaye encore, on est bientôt arrivés. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Les mains menottées sur le devant, Don contempla le dispositif suspendu juste au-dessus de sa tête.« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela passerait pour un suicide.  
- Mais si voyons ! Un homme désespéré, ayant perdu son frère, venge ce dernier puis met fin à ses jours, accablé par la douleur et la culpabilité. Le faux suicide, c'est ma spécialité, et j'y ajouterai même le détail qui tue.  
- Lequel ?  
Éric contempla son adversaire avec satisfaction et se mit à marcher autour de lui. Il s'en léchait presque les babines; un prédateur dans toute son horreur.  
- Il y a un détail qui ne trompe pas sur un suicide par pendaison. Il est de renommée chez les légistes et les flics qu'un homme se tuant de cette manière jouit toujours une dernière fois.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre. Son malaise augmenta le plaisir du tueur à jouer à ce jeu, et il s'approcha encore plus de sa victime.  
- Eh oui. La pendaison volontaire provoque presque toujours une érection et une éjaculation chez la victime. C'est ce qui la différencie du meurtre.  
- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez arriver à ça.  
En fait il ne voulait ni voir ni savoir.  
- Vous êtes un homme, répondit Éric, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et nous fonctionnons tous de la même manière.  
Et il plaqua une main sur son entrejambe.  
Don déglutit, se retint de hurler de rage impuissante et mit toute sa concentration dans son esprit, plongeant son regard haineux dans celui de l'Ukrainien. Et il y vit soudain quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose... Une lueur qui révélait tout le plaisir pervers qu'il prenait à cette mise à mort un peu... spéciale.  
Peut-être avait-il sa chance finalement. Mais cela allait demander beaucoup, beaucoup d'abnégation, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas obligé d'aller trop loin.  
Et Don choisit brusquement de s'abandonner, d'en rajouter un peu même. Le sang commença à affluer dans son bas-ventre, sous les doigts de son bourreau qui se plaquait contre lui.  
« Tu vois, même toi tu aimes ça. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
« _C'est ça mon salaud. Viens. Continue._ »  
Et il ne demandait que ça. Fermant les yeux pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire, Don passa ses mains liées sur la ligne de tissu proéminente du jean. Il le sentait durcir sous ce jean, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il fallait l'amener à faire un geste en particulier. Et pour cela, il fallait lui faire perdre ses esprits.  
Cette situation lui donnait presque envie de vomir.  
Se mordant les lèvres, les larmes au bord des yeux, il ferma les paupières et étendit comme il put sa main sur l'entrejambe de Strolkov.  
« Humm oui. C'est ça, continue. »  
Ce fils de... s'excitait contre son corps comme un animal en rut. C'était vraiment abominable. Don le sentit qui introduisait une main entre son survêtement et son boxer, et il tâcha de maintenir l'illusion de son envie, ce qui était difficile étant donné les haut-le-coeur qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui. Pour le déconcentrer un peu plus encore, il commença à détacher le haut du jean de son agresseur, quand il sentit une main qui le saisissait brutalement, chair contre chair, et qui se mit à le caresser savamment. Le jeune homme constata avec panique que son corps était en train de prendre son indépendance et de l'entraîner dans ce délire. Il n'avait plus le choix.  
Il replia alors lentement sa jambe droite et vint appuyer son genou contre le sexe de Strolkov. Le jeune homme le saisit alors au cou et il sentit son coeur sursauter de peur. Mais la poigne n'était pas violente, juste perverse. Continuant d'aiguiser son envie, Don fit lentement glisser ses mains vers sa cheville pour atteindre son étui. Puis il abaissa sa jambe et rouvrit les yeux. Le tueur le sentit et en fit de même.  
« Ta mort pourrait être assez agréable en fin de compte, fit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse du policier.  
- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.  
Éric le regarda, surpris par son changement de ton. Mais il n'eut que le temps d'entendre le bruit du cran d'arrêt qui se bloquait avant que Don ne lui enfonce sa lame de huit centimètres dans le ventre.  
- Tu voulais jouir enfoiré ? Eh bien vas-y !  
- Don !  
Toute la haine qu'il avait cru morte fut ranimée en un instant et il enfonça un peu plus le couteau, les yeux plongés dans celui qui de son agresseur était soudain devenu sa victime. Strolkov posa ses mains sur son ventre et les vit couvertes de sang. Son visage exprimait la plus totale surprise.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu demanderas à Vassili ! » Répondit le jeune homme en arrachant la lame de son ventre.  
Il regarda l'Ukrainien tomber à genoux, découvrant par la même occasion Megan et Colby qui venaient d'entrer en dégainant. C'était la jeune femme qui avait crié son prénom. Elle se précipita vers son ami et regarda son bandage rouge de sang en même temps qu'elle lui ôtait les menottes qui l'entravaient. Leur collègue se pencha et prit le pouls du criminel.  
« Il est encore vivant... pour le moment. »

« _... pour le moment... _»  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Megan en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
- Je me suis fait surprendre comme un débutant, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce type s'est introduit ici par la porte de derrière. Apparemment quelqu'un a décidé de ''me'' suicider. Aïe !  
- Désolée, fit Megan en terminant d'enlever le bandage souillé. Ca mériterait quand même quelques points de suture, non ?  
- On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, la question c'est: qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?  
Leurs regards se portèrent sur Strolkov.  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on l'a trouvé en traînant dans le quartier ukrainien, comme le nécessite l'enquête sur Lazarenko.  
- Et là on te demandera pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé une ambulance au lieu de le prendre dans notre véhicule, répliqua Colby.  
- Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus.  
- Taisez-vous.  
Ses deux subordonnés s'arrêtèrent net.  
- Il n'y aucune raison de changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce type s'est introduit chez moi de nuit et je me suis défendu. Allez donc voir la balle qui a traversé mon canapé ! Elle provient de son arme. On décroche juste le câble et on passe sous silence cette histoire de faux suicide.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est pas flatteur ?  
- Parce que si on parle de ça, on se dira qu'il n'était pas là que pour un simple cambriolage ou un truc de ce genre.  
Megan soupira et se pencha sur le tueur pour comprimer la blessure et l'empêcher de saigner davantage.  
- Encore un Ukrainien. On va finir par dire que Los Angeles mène un génocide.  
- La prochaine fois, promis, j'essayerai de faire dans le melting-pot. »

* * *

Aïe ! Non, pas les jets de pierres !! Aïeeuuuu ! 

Quoi ? Je suis sadique ? C'est pas moi d'abord, c'est le monde. La réalité c'est plus souvent noir que rose. Aïe ! Ouille !

C'est pas fini oui ?

Allez, en tout cas, à bientôt


	10. C'est pour ce soir

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Alors, pour répondre à une question récurrente... Oui, l'histoire au sujet des suicides par pendaison est véridique ! (toutes mes excuses aux âmes sensibles). Comment est-ce que j'ai su un truc pareil ? Disons que je connais un peu la médecine légale.

Nous approchons tout doucement du dénouement. Alors, concernant notre Charlie préféré... Se réveillera ? Se réveillera pas ? La réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite. Gnark gnark !

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le salon des Eppes offrait une drôle d'apparence.Megan dormait sur le canapé, enfouie sous une épaisse couverture. Colby, lui, s'était assoupi dans l'un des fauteuils, les mains croisées. Le troisième siège était vide, mais depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement.  
Colby fut le premier à se réveiller, les narines chatouillées par une douce odeur de café. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné de ne pas être dans son lit, puis se souvint des événements de la nuit: leur arrivée, la gestion des ambulanciers venus emmener Éric Strolkov et des policiers examinant la maison, leur refus de laisser Don seul pour le moment.  
L'agent tourna la tête vers son ami.  
« Café ?  
Il se leva et rejoignit l'aîné des Eppes dans la salle à manger pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Don lui tendit une tasse brûlante et trempa les lèvres dans la sienne.  
- Ca va ? Ce n'était pas le must du confort cette nuit.  
- Aucune importance.  
Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur café en silence, relevant la tête seulement lorsque Megan se réveilla et les rejoignit.  
- Bonjour les garçons.  
- Salut la belle au bois dormant, plaisanta Colby.  
- Oh ça va, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
S'asseyant à leurs côtés, elle prit elle aussi une tasse de liquide chaud. Tous trois burent silencieusement, reposèrent leurs tasses et se regardèrent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?  
- Je veux dire: est-ce que tu vas continuer ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
Don soupira. Évidemment, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils étaient intervenu, qu'ils connaissaient sa galère, c'était beaucoup moins facile. La pression sociale, tu parles d'une saleté ! La vengeance était un plat qui devait se manger froid... et seul.  
- Tu veux peut-être que je me laisse tirer comme un lapin pendant les dix prochaines années.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Corrigea-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Ce n'était pas prévu que Iouchtchenko s'attaque à moi, fit-il en ignorant sa réponse. J'ignore comment il a su... J'ai sans doute sous-estimé Lazarenko.  
Les deux agents se turent, ennuyés.  
- On pourrait peut-être réussir à le mettre derrière les barreaux.  
Devant le regard que lui jeta Don, Colby eut envie de se donner des baffes pour avoir dit ça.  
- Désolé.  
- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on te laisse faire la peau à quelqu'un juste sous notre nez, même si c'est une ordure comme Iouchtchenko ? S'insurgea Megan.  
- Moi je n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénients.  
- Colby !  
- Quoi ? Je pense que Don a le droit de vouloir se venger. Merde ! Tu crois que ces types méritent plus de vivre que lui et Charlie ? Je te rappelle que Iouchtchenko, lui, n'a pas hésité hier soir.  
- Ce n'est pas forcément une raison.  
- Les femmes et leur sensibilité.  
- Eh oh ! Les femmes elles te disent.  
- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Don. Non mais écoutez-vous ! De toute façon vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette histoire.  
- Tu vas nous mettre dehors ?  
- Parfaitement ! Moins vous passerez de temps ici, moins la fin de cette histoire vous concernera. »  
Les deux agents se levèrent. Colby lança à son ami un regard qui lui signifiait sa parfaite acceptation de ce qu'il ferait. Mais Megan, arrivée à la porte, tenta un dernier apaisement.  
« Tu vas vraiment t'en prendre à lui ?  
- Hier encore, j'aurais hésité. Je n'aime pas le goût du sang, Megan. Mais après ce qu'il a essayé de me faire, c'est fini.  
Son esprit ressassa soudain les images de l'agression passée. A nouveau les haut-le-coeur resurgirent au souvenir des jeux pervers du tueur.  
La jeune femme eut un faible sourire.  
-Le pire, c'est que je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »  
Don lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il put, referma la porte derrière eux, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Les visions de l'agression dansaient encore devant lui. Il payerait. Il payerait pour lui avoir envoyé son tueur ! Frissonnant, comme malade, il se précipita dans la salle de bains pour vomir, les yeux pleins de larmes, brûlant d'une rage fiévreuse. 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Strolkov était mort.  
La nouvelle était tombée ce matin sur le bureau d'Anatoly Iouchtchenko. Il était mort, poignardé chez l'agent Don Eppes du F.B.I. pendant la nuit. Sous le choc, Iouchtchenko se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Profondément troublé, il regarda la photo de Eppes que Vassili lui avait légué.  
Ce type était une véritable machine, une bête infernale qui avalait ses hommes un par un.  
Les paroles de Sinclair lui revinrent à l'esprit.  
« _Les innocents aussi veulent parfois se venger._ »  
Anatoly savait que le système ne pourrait pas arrêter cet homme, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'arrêter lui. Et ne connaissant pas tous les faits, il croyait confusément que lui envoyer d'autres hommes ne servirait qu'à épurer un peu plus son organisation.  
Ouvrant un de ses tiroirs, il posa son regard sur l'arme noire qui dormait au fond. Cette vision lui rappela sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il devait encore se battre lui-même pour s'extirper des situations dangereuses. Sa présence le rassura encore, comme par le passé.  
« _Un appel pour vous. Un certain monsieur Eppes_, fit sa secrétaire par le haut-parleur.  
- Passez-le. »  
Il attendait quelque chose de ce genre. Il l'espérait presque.  
« Iouchtchenko.  
- _Je suppose que la note de réduction de vos effectifs vous est parvenue ce matin._  
- Vous ne vous en faites pas pour appeler ici.  
- _Non Iouchtchenko, c'est vous qui avez du culot. M'envoyer l'un des vôtres, un jeune en plus... Vous commencez à faire les fonds de tiroirs._  
- Je suis loin d'être un homme sans ressources.  
- _Pour l'instant elles ressemblent à des moustiques qui viendraient s'écraser contre une fenêtre fermée._  
- Ne me cherchez pas trop.  
Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix de Don reprit:  
- _Vous avez peur, je le sens dans votre voix._  
- Ta gueule !  
- _Vous avez peur, comme Vassili lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté du canon, comme mon frère lorsque la voiture lui a foncé dessus... Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous avez raison._  
Iouchtchenko reprit contenance.  
- C'est un combat de lâche que vous menez.  
- _C'est vous qui avez commencé... _»

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don raccrocha, satisfait. Toute l'attention du patron de la pègre serait désormais fixée sur lui. Tant mieux ! De toute façon ce ne serait plus très long.  
Iouchtchenko ne s'enfuirait pas, il le savait. Et même s'il décidait de filer, les micros qu'il avait placé dans son bureau quelques temps auparavant le lui apprendraient avec moult détails.  
Pensif, il faisait passer et repasser son doigt sur ses lèvres. L'action était fixée au lendemain soir. En agissant ainsi, Don avait l'impression de tenter le destin au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Dieu seul savait ce qui l'attendrait là-bas. Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas le temps de tirer ! Mais de toute façon, quelle importance ?  
Ses bagages étaient faits. S'il revenait vivant ce ne serait que pour partir loin de cette ville maudite durant quelques temps. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Il reviendrait sans doute le jour où son reflet dans une glace ne lui ferait plus horreur. Son père le détesterait probablement pour ça, mais ça ne comptait plus. Sa haine l'avait complètement isolé du reste du monde, comme une maîtresse possessive et cruelle aux griffes acérées.  
Il n'irait pas voir son frère avant d'y aller. Ce serait trop difficile de le quitter en sachant que ce serait peut-être pour l'éternité. Ca le déconcentrerait, lui déchirerait le coeur, et il serait incapable d'agir.  
Qu'allait-il faire de sa dernière journée ?  
Vagabonder sur les traces de son passé, ce n'était pas du genre de Don. Il ne pouvait aller voir personne car l'on risquait de l'empêcher de repartir. Faire ses adieux ? Cela donnerait l'alerte. Mais une idée lui vint tout à coup. Et si... ?  
Si son frère se réveillait un jour... ?  
Il se saisit d'un stylo et d'un paquet de feuilles, s'assit et entama la longue lettre qu'il destinait à Charlie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Hello Miss Reed. Houlà, tu as une petite mine. Mal dormi ?  
- Assez, oui.  
Megan prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près du bureau de son compagnon.  
- On a attaqué Don chez lui la nuit dernière. Colby et moi nous avons dormi là-bas après ça.  
- Comment ça, attaqué ? Il va bien ?  
- Pas trop mal disons. Une vilaine blessure au bras ainsi qu'à l'amour-propre. Par contre l'agresseur est mort ce matin à l'hôpital.  
Larry secoua la tête d'un air philosophe.  
- Que dire, sinon qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer.  
- Étrange oraison funèbre.  
- Elle en vaut une autre. Je suis un grand misanthrope refoulé, en réalité. Je regarde les humains comme je regarde mes étoiles: de loin et avec une lunette.  
La jeune femme sourit à ce commentaire.  
- Pauvre Don, continua le scientifique. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.  
- Ca faisait un moment que personne n'en avait eu en fait.  
- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? »  
Épuisée, elle fit oui de la tête.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone réveilla la jeune femme le lendemain matin. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, elle se retourna dans le lit et chercha son portable sur la table de nuit en tâtonnant.  
« Allô ?  
- _Je te réveille ?_  
- Non, non. Ca va, répondit-elle d'une voix embrumée en se redressant un peu.  
- _Il est quand même dix heures du matin._  
- Quoi ? Oh et puis m... zut ! Je suis en congé de toute façon.  
A côté d'elle, Larry se réveilla lentement lui aussi. Elle essaya de se concentrer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- _En fait, je voulais te demander un service. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer la journée chez moi ? Je dois m'absenter jusqu'à demain matin et je voudrais éviter qu'un de ces fous furieux mette le feu à la maison. J'ai déjà demandé à Colby et il est d'accord pour venir avec toi._  
- Pas besoin de...  
- _Je ne veux pas laisser l'un d'entre vous seul là-bas, c'est hors de question._  
- D'accord, d'accord, fit-elle pour l'apaiser. J'arrive dans deux heures, ça te va ?  
- _Quand tu veux. Colby est déjà là et moi je pars dans une heure._  
- Très bien.  
- _Megan ? Merci pour tout._  
- De rien. Rappelle-nous quand tu rentreras, histoire que l'un de nous ne te tire pas dessus. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était onze heures.Le bâtiment était presque désert. Tous les bureaux avaient été désertés par leurs employés pour la nuit. Grâce à sa carte professionnelle, Don pénétra sans mal dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur trois, qui montait jusqu'au sommet, et s'arrêta au trente-neuvième étage. Arrivé là, il ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme et pénétra dans les bureaux de la Odessa Import-Export.  
« Il est encore là ? »  
La secrétaire hocha la tête et il eut un sourire.  
Il s'était assuré la collaboration de la jeune femme depuis plusieurs semaines. Lui dévoiler les activités coupables de la compagnie pour laquelle elle travaillait n'avait pas été chose facile, mais Don l'avait assurée de son soutien futur. Peu à peu, elle s'était laissé convaincre et avait même installé personnellement les micros qu'il lui avait procuré. Et ce soir-là, elle s'était chargée de retenir Iouchtchenko jusqu'au bout.  
Après l'avoir regardée partir avec un calme olympien, il ouvrit la porte du dernier bureau encore éclairé...

o0o

« Papa ? Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

Le fera ? Le fera pas ? _sourit hypocritement, à l'abri derrière son écran_

A bientôt


	11. Le Dernier Jugement Part I

**Rating**: NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANTE :) :) :) Youpi, personne ne m'a tuée après mon dernier chapitre !

Je sais, j'ai été très longue sur ce coup... Une semaine sans internet c'est dur, très dur, croyez-moi...

Et pour répondre à une question récurrente, les prochains chapitres sont près et attendent au chaud. Alors ? Comment se finira tout ça ?

Rappel: cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un démon ? C'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs._

**Comte de Rivarol (1753 – 1801)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Une heure plus tôt:_

« Papa ? Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était presque onze heures.  
Colby s'était assoupi dans le salon des Eppes. Sa collègue, incapable de dormir, lisait un livre à côté de lui. La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter. Hésitant à répondre à un appel pour Don, elle décida néanmoins de prendre le message.  
« Allô ? Megan Reed à l'appareil.  
- _Megan ? C'est Alan Eppes. Est-ce que Don est à la maison ?_  
- Non monsieur Eppes. Il s'est absenté pour la nuit en me confiant les clés.  
-_ Et m...!_  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant jurer à l'autre bout du fil.  
- _Je ne comprends pas. Son portable est allumé mais il ne répond pas. Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'essaye de le joindre._  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle savait pertinemment où devait se trouver son ami. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Alan n'était pas au courant et ne devait pas l'être.  
- _Ce qui se passe ? Charlie est réveillé, voilà ce qui se passe. Et son frère est introuvable._  
- QUOI ?  
Megan fit un bond hors de son fauteuil. Son cri réveilla Colby qui se redressa, la main sur le holster.  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ?  
D'un geste impatient, elle lui fit signe de se taire.  
- Quand ça ?  
- _Il y a presque une heure._  
- Oh nom de D... ! Désolée.  
- _Vous ne savez pas comment le joindre ? Il faut qu'il vienne._  
- Comment va Charlie ?  
- _Plutôt bien, mais il est très déboussolé. L'absence de son frère l'a beaucoup angoissé à son réveil._  
- Don ne répondra à aucun coup de fil, Alan, pas ce soir en tout cas. Ne bougez pas de l'hôpital, je vous rejoins.  
- _Mais..._  
- Ne bougez pas j'ai dit ! »  
Elle raccrocha précipitamment avant d'attraper sa veste et ses clés de voiture.  
« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu sais où est Don cette nuit.  
- Je le suppute, oui.  
- Charlie vient de sortir du coma.  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
- Oh mon Dieu !  
- Ca change tout. Il faut qu'on prévienne Don avant qu'il ne fasse une vraie bêtise.  
- Je ne vois pas comment, puisqu'il refuse de répondre.  
- Je vais aller chercher Charlie à l'hôpital et l'emmener aux bureaux de Iouchtchenko.  
- Ils ne le laisseront jamais sortir aussi tôt.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était onze heure cinq.  
Don entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Iouchtchenko.  
Évidemment on l'y attendait ! Ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais le garde du corps se prit une décharge d'électricité en pleine poitrine et s'écroula par terre, convulsif. Don pointa alors le pistolet tazer vers sa cible.  
« Bonsoir Anatoly.  
- Je ne vous attendais plus.  
- J'aime prendre mon temps.  
Le mafieux regarda l'arme de défense qu'il tenait avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Vous comptez me tuer avec ce pistolet à bouchon ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
Don remit le tazer dans son étui de ceinture et extirpa un 10mm du holster caché dans son dos, avant de le braquer vers le tête de l'Ukrainien.  
- Je pense que ce calibre sera plus adapté pour faire sauter une tête aussi coriace que la vôtre. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Megan courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'écho de ses talons résonnant sur le sol ne faisait que la pousser à aller plus vite. Elle traversa tout le bâtiment jusqu'au sous-sol sans tenir compte des interpellations et des exclamations du personnel et arriva devant la porte de la chambre, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.  
« Charlie !  
Le jeune homme était seul. Assit sur son séant, soutenu par une pile d'oreillers, il ouvrit les yeux à l'écoute de son nom.  
- Megan ! Heureux de vous revoir.  
- Moi aussi Charlie. Dieu seul sait combien je suis ravie de votre retour.  
Son agitation était visible et presque contagieuse. Le mathématicien la regarda avec incompréhension.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Puis, la seconde d'après.  
- Megan, est-ce que vous savez où est Don ?  
- C'est bien ça le problème.  
- Comment ça ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et un pli soucieux apparut sur son front.  
- Charlie, vous pouvez vous lever ?  
- Pourquoi... ?  
- Charlie !  
- Oui ! Ca fait un moment que mon corps est guéri, je suis au courant. Ca va, je peux marcher.  
- Alors venez avec moi.  
- Megan !  
- Vite ! Je vous expliquerai en route ! »  
Vaincu, le jeune homme saisit les vêtements que son père avait apporté des semaines auparavant, au cas où. Il se changea incroyablement vite et suivit la jeune femme qui le soutint jusqu'à la voiture, sa carte du F.B.I. écartant le staff récalcitrant.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Anatoly regarda la gueule noire du canon avec une certaine... anxiété, qu'il s'appliqua à dissimuler.  
« Bon, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, agent Eppes ? Me tuer ? C'est si simpliste.  
- J'aurais pu vous oublier et clore cette histoire, si vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé Strolkov. Ç'a été votre dernière erreur.  
- Laissez-moi deviner: ma première erreur a été de ne pas abandonner Vassili à la justice ?  
- Oh non. Votre première erreur, ç'a été de vous installer ici.  
Iouchtchenko éclata d'un rire sonore.  
- Los Angeles n'appartient plus aux anges depuis longtemps, vous devriez le savoir. C'est une ville d'animaux et de chasseurs.  
- Je la compare plutôt à Vérone, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.  
Iouchtchenko contourna son bureau et vint s'asseoir devant son adversaire.  
- Vous me faites rire avec vos idéaux de justice. Vous êtes un meurtrier, comme moi, et ce n'est pas un concept qui va excuser ça.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais être pardonné... »

o0o0o0o0o0o

A moitié recroquevillé sur son siège, Charlie regarda les rues de Los Angeles défiler sous ses yeux. Megan avait mis sirène et gyrophare, et fonçait à travers la ville à tombeau ouvert. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête et la contempla.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Megan ?  
Les yeux toujours fixés sur la route, elle répondit par une autre question.  
- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où l'on vous a renversé ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- En bref ? Le type qui vous a foncé dessus était un tueur de la mafia ukrainienne. Son patron, un type protégé par l'immunité diplomatique, a envoyé une dizaine de faux témoins à l'audience préliminaire et il a été relaxé.  
Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer:  
- Et ça a... un peu énervé Don.  
- Oh mon Dieu !  
- Quoi ?  
Le jeune homme la regarda avec effroi.  
- Don... Il n'est pas parti en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a dit qu'il faisait un break depuis quelques semaines. Il a essayé de le joindre pendant une heure.  
Megan dévisagea le jeune homme, lut l'incompréhension sur son visage et posa une main sur son genou.  
- Charlie... Don a cru que vous n'alliez jamais sortir du coma. Il est devenu froid, distant, et a fini par complètement s'isoler. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, et si je crois savoir où il est ce soir, je peux tout à fait me tromper.  
Le mathématicien réfléchit quelques secondes. Son visage s'assombrit peu à peu.  
- Combien ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il en a mis combien hors-service ?  
- Comment savez-vous que... ?  
- Si j'avais été à sa place et lui à la mienne, c'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait. Et pourtant, je suis quelqu'un de placide. Alors Don...  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et elle se mordit les lèvres.  
- Il n'en reste qu'un. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas encore abattu ?  
- Ne me cherchez pas, Iouchtchenko.  
Le caïd eut un sourire.  
- C'est plus difficile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus dur d'appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque votre adversaire reste de marbre. Les émotions violentes sont plus propices au meurtre.  
- Je crois que vous faites semblant. Il n'y a que guère que les fanatiques qui n'ont pas peur de la mort, et vous n'êtes pas un fanatique. Vous êtes simplement bon acteur.  
- Ca, vous ne le saurez jamais. »  
A peine Don eut-il saisi le sens de ces paroles qu'il sentit un poids l'entraîner par terre. Le garde du corps qu'il avait mis K.O. était revenu à lui et l'attaquait violemment. Sa blessure se rouvrit à nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement. Don se défendit dans l'urgence. Il para quelques coups de poings avant de balancer son front en plein sur le nez de la brute qui le surplombait. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses yeux, et l'homme recula en criant, l'os nasal cassé. La main de Don n'avait pas lâché le lourd pistolet. Se redressant à moitié, il vit son adversaire porter la main à son aisselle. Mais à peine la crosse du canon dépassa-t-elle de sa veste que le jeune homme appuya sur la détente. Trois détonations retentirent. Touché au bas-ventre, l'autre s'écroula resta immobile, plus mort que vivant.  
Soudain, un coup l'atteint et il ressentit une douleur violente dans le poignet droit. Iouchtchenko venait de le frapper d'un coup de pied, lui faisant lâcher son arme avant de la saisir et de la balancer derrière lui. Puis il sortit son propre flingue.  
« Avez-vous d'autres ressources ?  
- En quoi le fait de vous le dire changera quelque chose à la situation ?  
- Je vous laisserais peut-être partir ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
- Bah voyons. Ayez l'élégance de ne pas me prendre pour un con !  
Les lèvres d'Anatoly se tordirent en un rictus mauvais.  
- Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle là-dedans ? C'est que tout comme vous, je ne serai pas poursuivi pour mes crimes. Je peux vous tuer ici si je veux, et demain vos amis du F.B.I. ne pourront rien faire d'autre que regarder leur plaque avec haine sans pouvoir bouger.  
- Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre !  
Il fixa Iouchtchenko dans les yeux. Face au canon du revolver, face à ce destin qu'il s'était créé au fil de ces semaines, il retrouva au fin fond de son coeur toute la peine et le renoncement que sa haine avait provisoirement étouffé.  
- Je veux pouvoir vivre en paix, sans avoir des types de votre genre sur le dos. Franchement, vous auriez pu rester tranquille et porter le deuil, comme tout le monde.  
- Contrairement à vous, Anatoly, je suis un fanatique. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vous tuer. »  
Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, l'un par bravade, l'autre par orgueil; deux prédateurs dont les territoires n'auraient jamais dû se chevaucher.  
Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus, et ce jusqu'à la fin.  
BRAOUM !  
La déflagration fit trembler les vitres.

* * *

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de Lapetite svp ? Je crois qu'elle fait de l'arythmie ! 

Bientôt la suite !

Ah, euh... Je sens dans l'air comme une envie collective de meurtre sur ma personne. J'ai coupé trop tôt, c'est ça ? Bah oui, mais ça entretient le suspense... Heu, y'en a qui n'ont pas l'air d'accord.

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou je poste la suite dans un mois ! Na !

_file discrètement pendant qu'ils sont tous en train de lire toutes les bêtises qui suivent la fin du chapitre..._


	12. Le Dernier Jugement Part II

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Qui a essayé de pirater mon ordinateur durant la semaine ? Je veux des noms ! lol

Bon, à part ça...

Je ne déteste personne, promis juré ! Si j'ai coupé au moment crucial, c'est pour vous donner quelques frissons supplémentaires. Et sachez que rien n'est encore terminé, loin de là.

Rappel: cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Et chacun en son coeur prépare son requiem.  
La fin sera la même pour toute l'humanité.  
Des notes d'une oeuvre d'art au chant d'un poème  
Mes pensées t'accompagnent jusqu'au Jugement Dernier._

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine.  
Repos éternel aux Hommes et aux espoirs._

C'étaient les seuls mots qui parvenaient à son esprit. Il n'était pas ici.  
Le coeur en mille morceaux, assailli par tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires, il leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut que s'il y avait bien quelque chose au-dessus de lui, en tout cas ce n'était pas le ciel.  
Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. C'était trop tôt. Tout était trop confus. Comme le sang affluait vers son cerveau pour le maintenir conscient, ses mains devinrent froides et sans forces.  
Il se sentit soudain partir... Il entendit un cri...

o0o0o0o0o0o

... Un cri qui atteignit son cerveau en urgence. « Nom de... A terre !  
Brusquement rappelé à la réalité, Charlie rouvrit violemment les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le tireur se redresser comme il pouvait et viser son frère, encore. L'adrénaline courut à nouveau dans ses veines et il tendit derechef le bras vers l'ennemi dans le corps duquel il logea deux autres balles. La dernière l'atteignit entre les omoplates et il s'écroula.  
Le jeune homme abaissa lentement le canon encore fumant. Il ne tremblait plus cette fois. Et si son coeur battait la chamade, son regard était aussi froid et dur que de l'acier. Il contempla l'arme qu'il tenait à bout de bras et la tendit finalement à Megan qui la prit du bout des doigts pour la poser à terre. Puis il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère qui le contemplait, stupéfié.  
Don tenta de se relever, mais il tremblait trop pour ça. Il resta donc à terre, immobile, essayant de se calmer, et tressaillit lorsque la main de son cadet se posa sur son bras.  
« Donny ? Ca va ? »  
Son regard se porta sur la blessure qu'il avait au bras et qui teintait sa chemise, puis sur le sang tachant son front. Tandis qu'il l'essuyait avec l'extrémité de sa manche, Don contemplait le corps d'Anatoly Iouchtchenko.  
« T'aurais pas dû faire ça.  
Charlie se retourna et posa un regard méprisant sur sa victime. Puis il revint à son aîné.  
- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû commencer.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu en as tué combien ?  
Don sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était maintenant que tout allait se compliquer. Comment son frère allait-il réagir ?  
- Un seul.  
Charlie hocha la tête avec un flegme admirable.  
- Alors on est à égalité.  
Il observa un instant Megan qui était suspendue au téléphone, puis revint vers lui. Don avait le visage baissé pour cacher ses larmes naissantes.  
- Don.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
- Eh ! Regarde-moi !  
Son cadet l'obligea à relever la tête.  
- Ne te torture pas l'esprit. Je comprends ce que tu as vécu. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.  
- Je ne crois pas.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pourrais aimer jusqu'à la mort et pas moi ? Si tu as un doute, adresse-toi à lui. » Fit-il en désignant le défunt caïd.  
Don se leva finalement et alla récupérer son arme. Il l'essuya soigneusement et la reprit en main pendant plusieurs secondes. Charlie s'approcha de lui et le regarda sans comprendre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'efface tes empreintes.  
- Va te faire voir, Don Eppes ! S'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre le pistolet. Ce type allait te tuer ! J'assume totalement ce que j'ai fait.  
Don le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.  
- Je sais Charlie.  
Puis, reposant le 10mm sur le sol, il saisit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et l'embrassa, brièvement mais passionnément.  
- Mais je risque beaucoup moins que toi. »  
Les yeux de Charlie exprimaient de la souffrance, cette même souffrance qu'éprouvent ceux qui ne peuvent rien faire et qu'il avait si souvent vu dans la glace aux lendemains de l'accident. Les deux frères s'étreignirent à nouveau, pendant un long moment.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de toi ? Murmura le cadet, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Et s'ils te condamnent ?  
Don se recula et le regarda en souriant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton vieux frère a encore quelques cordes à son arc.  
Puis il le serra à nouveau contre lui.  
- Je t'aime Charlie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime.  
- Si, j'en ai une idée. » Répondit le jeune homme en revoyant le corps sans vie de Iouchtchenko.  
Don ne pouvait pas le voir, mais son regard n'exprimait aucun regret. ON avait voulu tuer son âme sœur; ON en avait payé le prix. Peut-être qu'avant cela, il aurait eu peur de son aîné en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tiré, maintenant qu'il avait tué pour la même raison que lui (ou presque), il pouvait accepter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne fallait pas toucher.  
Les hommes deviennent dangereux lorsqu'ils ne craignent plus aucun châtiment. Mais ça, nous croyons l'avoir déjà dit, non ?

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez recommencé à respirer ? 

Vous croyez que c'est fini, hein ? Tout va aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas tout achever maintenant. ce serait trop facile...

A plus !


	13. Absolution

**Rating: **NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:**Allez, un chapitre tout gentil pour une fois... A partir de maintenant, finie la violence (enfin j'espère...).

Tout le monde va bien ? On a perdu personne en cours de route ? Pas de morts, pas de suicides ? Alors on continue :)

**Rappel:** cette fanfiction est classée **M / NC-17** pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nous marcherons encore  
Sous des cieux de tempête_

**Damien Saez**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Assis dans le canapé familial, Charlie contemplait son aîné, songeur.« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?  
Don reposa son verre et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de cuir.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut attendre qu'ils terminent l'enquête.  
Il revécut en pensées la scène violente qui l'avait opposé à son supérieur hiérarchique vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.  
- Je devrai sans doute démissionner du F.B.I. J'espère que ce ne sera que ça.  
- Tu espères ?  
- Ca vaut mieux que la prison.  
Charlie se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être me lancerai-je dans le privé.  
- Ils ne fouilleront pas trop de toute façon, fit le jeune homme d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place.  
- Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'avais pas effacé mes empreintes.  
- Et ruiné ta carrière ? Ca ne va pas non ? Tu sais Charlie, il est fini le temps où tu mentais à maman pour être puni en même temps que moi.  
- C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour pouvoir entrer dans ta chambre verrouillée.  
- Masochiste.  
Les deux garçons sourirent à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Soudain Charlie tendit la main vers son frère pour le faire venir à côté de lui. Complaisant, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il s'assit, et son cadet vint s'appuyer contre son épaule.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?  
- J'en ai aucune idée. »  
Charlie prit sa main et croisa ses doigts avec les siens, observant la peau brunie par le soleil de fin d'été. Il bougea et posa par inadvertance sa tête sur la blessure que Don portait au bras.  
« Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.  
- C'est rien, c'est presque guéri.  
Don l'observa un moment. Depuis cette nuit funeste, il ne reconnaissait plus son petit frère. Où était le presque enfant qui craignait la violence comme la peste ? Où était l'innocent qui haïssait la loi du plus fort ? Où étaient les larmes qui auraient dû couler après son geste meurtrier ?  
- Je t'ai détruit Charlie, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les boucles noires.  
- Non, c'est pas toi. Ce sont eux: la pègre, l'injustice, la société... Qui tu veux, mais pas toi.  
- Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
Sa voix tremblait.  
- Tu portes ma chaîne à ce que je vois.  
Don porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit le pendentif qu'il avait retiré du cou de son frère quelques jours plus tôt. Il ôta la chaîne et la repassa à Charlie.  
- Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé cette nuit-là, je serai parti, expliqua-t-il.  
- Tu aurais osé ?  
- J'ai plus de courage pour assassiner des truands que pour soutenir ton regard. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.  
- Ca va parfaitement.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui du policier.  
- Nous sommes des meurtriers, Don.  
- Comment est-ce que tu vis ça ?  
- Comme quelqu'un de trop désespéré pour éprouver des remords.  
- Bienvenue dans mon monde.  
Ils replongèrent dans le mutisme. Au bout d'un moment, Don se leva.  
- Allez, viens. Il est tard, allons dormir. »  
Les deux frères montèrent l'escalier ensemble. Arrivés à l'étage, Don embrassa son frère sur le front et s'écarta pour regagner son ancienne chambre.  
« Don ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
- Me coucher. Pourquoi ?  
- Je te signale que ta chambre est ici, fit le jeune homme en désignant l'autre porte.  
- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme là, pour l'instant.  
- Don, fit Charlie d'une voix agacée. Arrête de faire l'enfant. »  
Vaincu, il rejoignit son frère et entra avec lui dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis son retour à la maison. Mais il était incrédule quant à leur relation actuelle, et le resta jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de son cadet se blottir contre le sien comme par le passé. Alors, osant à peine bouger, il passa le bras autour autour de ses épaules et retrouva soudainement toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais pouvoir connaître.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Toc toc_  
« J'arrive ! S'exclama Don en essuyant son visage mouillé avec une serviette.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et tomba nez-à-nez avec une très vieille connaissance.  
- Juge Furton ?  
- Lui-même, agent Eppes. Je peux entrer ?  
- Je vous en prie. » Répondit le jeune homme, encore abasourdi.  
Il accompagna son visiteur jusqu'au salon et lui offrit à boire.  
Le juge fit tourner le whisky dans son verre et apprécia les premières gorgées, en connaisseur.  
« Vous avez fichu un beau ramdam dans nos rues, Eppes.  
- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire l'acteur, même si nous sommes à Los Angeles. Le fait est, Eppes, que la moitié du monde judiciaire est au courant de votre petite vendetta personnelle contre les Ukrainiens.  
Don eut un sourire blasé.  
- Je m'en doutais, monsieur.  
- Et ça ne vous fait rien ?  
- Non monsieur, ça ne me fait rien. Je suis un méchant qui a tué d'autres méchants. Ils sont tous morts, la justice triomphe et l'honneur est sauf; alors qu'on me mette en prison et qu'on en parle plus.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Don.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Quand John Furton commençait à l'appeler par son prénom, ça pouvait annoncer le meilleur comme le pire.  
- Où est votre frère ? Demanda le magistrat en regardant autour de lui.  
- Dans le garage.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Son travail recommence à l'obséder.  
Le vieux bonhomme l'observa, l'air mystérieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?  
- Pour le moment, rien. J'attends les résultats de l'enquête.  
- Il n'y a plus d'enquête.  
Les mots tombèrent comme un couperet. Don regarda le juge comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. Celui-ci reposa son verre et s'enfonça dans le canapé.  
- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Don. »  
Déboussolé, le policier s'assit en face de lui.  
« Il y a une dizaine d'années, je travaillais sur un dossier de drogue. Évidemment, comme c'est très souvent le cas dans ce type de procès, la moitié des magistrats recevaient régulièrement des menaces de mort. Lequel d'entre nous n'a pas connu ça ?  
- C'est vrai monsieur.  
- Au bout de trois jours de procès, quelqu'un a mis le feu à mon bureau, au tribunal. Il était tard, et j'étais rentrée. Mais Maeva était restée ce soir-là. Maeva était ma secrétaire, et aussi ma petite, ma belle petite fille. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, et elle a péri brûlée vive, enfermée à l'intérieur de ce temple de la Justice, ou plutôt ce tombeau.  
D'un geste désespéré, il leva les bras et les laissa retomber.  
- Qui vouliez-vous enfermer ? Le feu détruit tout, il n'y avait pas le moindre soupçon de preuve. Le F.B.I. a tout fait pour me faire justice; ils ont tenté l'impossible et même plus. Mais j'avais perdu ma fille. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini par prononcer un non-lieu. Et à partir de ce jour, me regarder dans un miroir ou aller sur la tombe de la fille m'est devenu impossible.  
Don s'abstint d'émettre le moindre jugement et se contenta de baisser le regard. Furton continua, mais sur un tout autre sujet.  
- Vous savez qui instruisait l'affaire Iouchtchenko ?  
- Le juge Mariani.  
- Eh bien le juge Mariani a clôt l'affaire. Devant présentation du peu de preuves cohérentes avec l'idée d'un meurtre, il a conclut à la légitime défense et le dossier est refermé depuis hier après-midi.  
Le magistrat se leva et le regarda avec un demi-sourire.  
- Mariani pourra désormais contempler un miroir sans détourner les yeux. Il en était incapable depuis que son fils avait été tué en essayant de protéger Marshall Carter. J'imagine que vous savez qui était Marshall Carter ? Ce témoin avait été abattu avec le 10mm que nous avons retrouvé dans les dunes, pas loin du corps de Vassili Lazarenko, et recouvert de ses empreintes. Merci pour ce cadeau, Eppes.  
Il prit son manteau et en sortit un paquet de feuilles pliées en deux qu'il tendit à Don.  
- Malgré tout, vos amis, ceux qui vous soutiennent vous prient de ne pas recommencer ce genre de carnage. Cela ferait... mauvais genre.  
- Mes amis ?  
- Lisez. Vous comprendrez. »  
Puis il le salua et sortit seul. Don attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de déplier les feuilles couvertes d'une longue liste. Il lut l'en-tête et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.  
_Au juge Alonso Mariani. Affaire ouverte n°55167 – Meurtre d'Anatoly Iouchtchenko._  
Pas d'explications, pas de demandes. Juste quelques mots.

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pu être protégés. Pour ceux que par ce geste, il a sauvé._

_John Michael Furton – Juge à la Cours de Californie  
Gary Lake – Juge à la Cours de Californie  
Jane Anita Gibson – Procureur de Californie  
Mary Suzan Lee – Juge à la Cours de Californie  
Kennedy Smith Dodgers – Procureur de Californie  
Alexandra Menat – assistante du procureur de Californie  
David Sinclair – Agent du F.B.I.  
A. Colby - Agent du F.B.I.  
Megan Reed – Agent du F.B.I.  
Derek Kraft - Agent du F.B.I.  
Anna Slimer – Avocate à la Cours  
Daniel Corfield – Agent A.T.F.  
Karima Ishlam – Lieutenant, Brigade des Stupéfiants  
Richard Brent – Inspecteur, Brigade des Stupéfiants  
Heath Corbett – Inspecteur, Brigade des Stupéfiants  
James Alan Carter – Inspecteur, Brigade des mœurs  
Sue Hoffman – Inspecteur, Brigade des moeurs  
Colin Fletwood – Sergent de police, 15 District  
Kurt Summers – Lieutenant, Brigade criminelle  
Lincoln Grant – Inspecteur, Brigade criminelle  
Susan Anderson – Sergent, Brigade criminelle  
Carson Hasting – Capitaine, Brigade d'intervention  
Jake Griff – Sergent, Brigade d'intervention  
Lilian Doners – Médecin légiste, experte auprès des tribunaux ..etc..._

_Charles Harry Eppes – maître de conférence, consultant F.B.I. et N.S.A._

Les trois pages étaient couvertes de noms et de signatures, et la liste s'achevait avec celle de son frère, ferme, accompagnée d'un point, comme pour clore le débat.

Le garage des Eppes commençait à retrouver son allure d'antan. Le cadet y avait passé les dernières journées, occupé à relire ses travaux sur l'émergence cognitive pour se les remettre à l'esprit. Et quand il n'avait pas été collé aux tableaux noirs, il était resté immobile dans son vieux canapé.Son frère n'avait absolument rien modifié pendant son coma. C'était touchant. Et pourtant Charlie s'était senti presque obligé de changer tout le décor de la grande pièce – exception faite des tableaux. Les meubles, la table, les livres... C'était, pour le moment, un véritable chantier.  
« Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk ?  
Allongé sur le canapé, le jeune homme releva à peine la tête.  
- Je range, répondit-il simplement.  
- Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire ?  
Son frère saisit un coussin et le lui envoya en pleine figure, avec un regard faussement vexé.  
- Laisse les gens bordéliques en paix, grand maniaque.  
- Charlie, est-ce que c'est toi qui a contacté le juge Furton ?  
Coupé dans son élan, le cadet eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il saisit ce que le policier voulait dire en voyant les feuilles de liste qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Il est venu me demander ma signature il y a trois ou quatre jours.  
Il se releva et fit une place à Don sur le canapé.  
- Ca a fonctionné ?  
Son frère le fixa d'un air déboussolé et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.  
- Oui, apparemment.  
- Pourquoi t'en faire alors ? Ta main, expliqua-t-il devant le regard incrédule de l'agent. Tu te passes toujours la main dans les cheveux quand tu as l'esprit agité.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à tous les signataires ?  
- Pourquoi te casserais-tu la tête à leur dire quelque chose ? Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'ils attendent de toi. A mon avis, ils ont juste fait ça parce qu'ils savent qui tu es vraiment.  
- Je suis un tueur, Charlie.  
- Occasionnellement, comme un carnassier qui protégerait son groupe. Je sais, nous savons que tu n'as pas fait ça que pour te venger. Tu aimes trop la justice pour ça.  
Le jeune mathématicien accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser sur la tempe de son frère.  
- Quand est-ce que tu recommences à travailler alors ?  
- Ca ne va pas de pair avec cette grâce, fit Don en regardant la liste avec une grimace. Riple ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir été protégé de cette façon; il m'en a toujours voulu d'avoir plus de responsabilités sur le terrain que lui. Il ne me réintégrera pas. »  
La voix de Don se cassa, et Charlie savait pourquoi. Ce boulot c'était toute sa vie, c'était quelque chose dans lequel il excellait. Don, ce n'était pas le genre de type qui n'avait besoin que de tenir un flingue pour se sentir bien. C'était un meneur né qui avait besoin de travailler en équipe, avec un objectif bien défini. Et le F.B.I., sans être l'armée, était quand même une grande famille. Le couper de ce milieu ce serait comme lui arracher le cœur, une deuxième fois.

* * *

J'espère que votre pouls a retrouvé un rythme normal... Un peu de calme ne nuit jamais de toute façon. 

A bientôt la suite !

Ah ! au fait...

Etant donné l'orientation peu imagée de ce slash, j'hésite un peu à y inclure un lemon à la fin. Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...


	14. Sous le ciel d'Odessa

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** Cette histoire arrive doucement vers sa fin. Mais je n'ai pas voulu faire une chute classique (on se refait pas). Aussi je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de vous surprende encore et (j'espère) pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous.

"The end" n'est pas pour ce chapitre.

Ah ! Etant donné les avis partagés concernant un lemon (50/50 pour ou contre - merci les filles, ça m'aide ! ;), j'ai décidé d'en faire qu'à ma tête. Ca donne quoi ? Bah, ni un lemon pur et dur, ni une simple mention implicite de sexe... C'est un truc bizarre en fait, hybride...

Rappel: cette fanfiction est classée M / NC-17 pour présence de violence, mentions d'inceste et lemons softs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était soir de fête chez les Eppes.  
David, Colby, Larry, Megan... Les plus fidèles étaient là. Et pour le coup, c'étaient les deux derniers qui avaient créé la surprise en arrivant ensemble. Au bras de son compagnon, Megan était rayonnante, et son beau sourire illuminait la soirée.  
Sans pour autant sortir banderoles et cotillons, ils avaient tous tenu à divertir Charlie, à lui montrer combien il leur avait manqué. En raison de la présence d'Alan, personne n'avait le droit d'aborder la vendetta des dernières semaines. Mais l'atmosphère n'était pas froide pour autant. Le jeune mathématicien était si souriant, si visiblement heureux que malgré les derniers événements, l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de plaisanter. Et pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis l'été, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Pendant toute la soirée, les frères Eppes s'étaient observés du coin de l'œil, souriant parfois à l'autre ou aux anges. Et tout au long de la fête, la pupille du cadet garda une ombre mystérieuse. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous leurs amis furent rentrés et que leur père les quitta, que Don put connaître la signification de ce regard.  
« Est-ce que tu es content d'avoir récupéré ta plaque ? Demanda Charlie en s'écroulant dans l'un des fauteuils.  
- Bien sûr, même si je me demande si je la mérite encore.  
- Oh non... Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?  
- Désolé, frangin. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que la foudre divine me tombe dessus, en fait.  
Charlie leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Puis il s'empara d'un magazine et plongea son nez dedans.  
- De toute façon Riple était obligé de te reprendre. Il est interdit de ne pas réintégrer un agent sans raison légale.  
- Dis donc, tu connais bien le règlement toi maintenant.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai absolument rien fait. J'ai simplement... prévenu Bob qu'un de ses subordonnés n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Attendri, Don s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme reposa son magazine et leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose... Ca risque de te mettre en colère, ou pas. Enfin bref, on verra bien.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Charlie prit une grande inspiration.  
- Voilà: j'ai pris deux billets pour nous... Pour l'Ukraine.  
- Pardon ?  
A ce nom, le sang de Don s'était glacé dans ses veines.  
- Ce n'est pas un couperet sous ta gorge, ni une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête. C'est vrai que pour des vacances ensemble, j'aurais pu trouver un autre endroit.  
- Pourquoi là-bas alors ?  
- On a besoin de comprendre notre geste, tous les deux. J'AI tué Iouchtchenko, et j'ai autant de mal à dormir que toi. Je veux sortir de nos frontières, partir loin, voir de quel monde il venait. C'est comme ce que Larry me disait un jour du Tiers-Monde: on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'y est pas allé.  
-C'est pas un pays très tendre, Charlie.  
- Je crois que j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans un monde aseptisé. La réalité m'a rattrapé le jour où il m'a foncé dessus...  
Il palpa doucement la cicatrice qui traversait sa poitrine.  
- Et ça fait mal. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Odessa, bordure de la Mer Noire.  
Charlie et Don se tenaient sur une jetée, près du port. Il faisait beau, mais l'air froid de l'Est faisait rougir leurs joues, et leur respiration se transformait en vapeur d'eau devant leurs visages.  
Le plus jeune contemplait la mer depuis un bon moment, en silence. Soudain, il demanda à son aîné:  
« Don ?  
- Oui ?  
- Dis-moi ce que tu vois ici.  
Son grand frère soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La vision de nos rêves, ou la vérité ?  
- La réalité.  
Don observa le paysage qui les entourait. La réalité, vaste programme. Il y avait tant de réalités qui se superposaient devant ses yeux.  
- C'est Odessa, le premier port du pays, l'ouverture de l'Ukraine vers le monde. La Mer Noire y est magnifique, particulièrement par un jour aussi clair et ensoleillé. »  
« Je vois de nombreux navires qui vont et qui viennent. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Si la plupart de leurs marchandises sont légales, certains d'entre transportent des drogues, des clandestins, des armes. Des trafics en tout genre vont et viennent sous nos yeux, protégés par l'argent et la peur. Ici, tout le monde est un peu trafiquant mais prétend quand même à son petit coin de paradis. Et tu sais ce qui les fait tous rêver, ces hommes menottés au crime organisé ?  
- Non.  
- C'est nous, et notre pays. Chacun de ces visages tannés que tu peux voir de l'autre côté de la jetée rêve de voir un jour le ciel des Etats-Unis, de sentir notre vent caresser leur peau. Des immigrants clandestins s'embarquent par centaines pour naviguer vers nos côtes, et d'autres gardent l'argent des pots-de-vin pour un jour s'expatrier. Pour le moment ils ne sont pas méchants, ils ne veulent pas mal faire. Leur rêve... C'est nous.  
- Et notre rêve à nous, c'est quoi ?  
- Avant, c'était simplement d'être le plus heureux possible. Maintenant, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tue nos frères, nos femmes ou nos enfants. Ils souffrent à cause de nous, parce que les puissants leur ont tout pris, et nous souffrons parfois à cause d'eux, parce que ça finit forcément par nous revenir à la figure.  
L'aîné reprit son souffle.  
- Mais regarde autour de toi. Cette eau bleu sombre, cette nature de part et d'autre de la cité... Il y a de la beauté en ces lieux, comme partout ailleurs. Ici, le monde n'est ni pire ni meilleur. C'est ce que chaque homme a en lui qui fait qu'il finira mal, sous les balles, à Odessa ou ailleurs.  
Et ce fut en prononçant ces mots que Don comprit enfin et se libéra.  
- Toi, tu n'as fait qu'user de la légitime défense pour sauver ma peau. Moi, c'était vraiment une pure vengeance, dans sa pire version.  
- Moi aussi à ta place j'aurais...  
- Ne dis pas ça Charlie. Tu ne peux pas connaître cette réponse à l'avance, c'est impossible. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être capable de tant de haine et de violence. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce que j'allais faire, il y a six mois, je lui aurais ri au nez.  
Charlie s'approcha de son frère et glissa sa main dans la sienne.  
- Mais je ne le vis pas mal. C'est fini ! J'ai enfin compris.  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'ici ou ailleurs, je suis et je resterai le même. Il n'est question ni de justice ni de vengeance, mais juste de mon frère qui a failli mourir. J'ai voulu faire un exemple, rappeler à ces hommes qui se riaient des règles de la société qu'ici-bas tout finit par se payer. Bien sûr, ça n'arrêtera pas le flot de ces trafics, mais va savoir: peut-être que dans un de ces bateaux, les kalachnikov de Iouchtchenko ont été remplacées par du fer et du manganèse.  
Le silence se fit pendant un instant, puis l'aîné de conclure:  
- De toute façon, à l'échelle de l'univers tout ça c'est des conneries. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce fut cette nuit-là que tout redevint presque comme avant.  
Comment en vouloir à un homme qui vous serre ainsi dans ses bras ? Comment se détester quand chaque fibre de votre corps palpite de plaisir ? Toutes les pensées s'effacent, et il ne reste plus que de l'amour. C'est peu, mais c'est tant face à la violence du monde.  
Charlie frémissait sous les baisers que son amant déposait sur sa gorge. Sa déglutition se faisait plus lente, comme pour arrêter les secondes qui filaient.

_« Aimons donc, aimons donc ! De l'heure fugitive,  
Hâtons-nous, jouissons !  
L'homme n'a point de port, le temps n'a point de rive;  
Il coule, et nous passons. »_

Le lit était immense, et les draps de coton étaient d'une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Il froissait le tissu en le serrant entre ses doigts tandis que Don lui distribuait maintes caresses. C'était l'aîné qui avait tout décidé de cette nuit, lui qui avait repris le dessus et étouffé ses démons. Cette nuit, c'était son cadeau. _Bon retour parmi les vivants, mon frère. Je t'aime._  
C'est écrit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. C'était gravé dans ses mains quand il le caressait. Ca transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il y avait dans cette âme autant d'amour que de haine. Oui, Don était définitivement quelqu'un de passionné, jusqu'à l'extase et jusqu'à la mort.  
Et Charlie trembla lorsque ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur chemin de Damas, cette route vers sa bouche où ils avaient découvert la vérité sur eux deux, un an auparavant. Ce n'était plus deux corps qui se faisaient l'amour, c'était deux âmes qui se transcendaient. La chaleur entre leurs reins, la déferlante de dopamine... Les quelques milliers de milliards de cellules qui les composaient parlaient, vivaient, vibraient toutes en même temps. La danse des nombres, la marche de l'univers... Qu'il aille de travers ! Qu'il se casse la figure ! Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire.  
Dans un jeu sensuel, Charlie poussa son frère à s'allonger sur le ventre et massa avec douceur ces muscles qui sculptaient la forme de son dos. Les yeux fermés, l'aîné ne put qu'apprécier chaque frisson que les mains de son amant lui procuraient. Puis il se retourna et resta allongé, laissant le jeune homme s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser. Souriant alors, Charlie caressa le membre qu'il sentait vibrer contre le sien, et se redressa.  
Paupières closes, Don sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, l'entourer, l'emprisonner. Ce corps sur le sien, qui s'empalait, était son Graal et sa croix, son péché mortel et son septième ciel. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux pour voir son frère se mouvoir avec langueur. Qu'il était beau ainsi dressé dans la lumière de la lune ! Avide de le toucher, de l'enlacer, le plus âgé se releva à moitié et vint embrasser le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Il percevait le sexe du jeune homme tremblant contre son ventre, ses doigts qui se glissaient dans ses cheveux courts, et dégusta cette chair au goût de sel, de la gorge jusqu'au plexus. Puis il eut un mouvement qui arracha un gémissement passionné à son cadet.  
Ce son, c'était la vie, c'était leur histoire qui recommençait.  
Et lorsque le feu se déversa dans leur veines, ils n'entendirent même pas leurs cris. Tout se brouilla. Le temps s'arrêtait... L'espace s'étirait... Ils ne sentaient plus leurs corps. Leurs corps, objets de tant de souffrances...

Don somnolait déjà lorsque la voix de son petit frère le rappela paisiblement à la réalité.  
« Don ?  
Il sentit deux bras entourer son torse, et le jeune homme vint se presser contre lui.  
- Des roses rouges et du sang. Est-ce tout ce que nous laisserons derrière nous sur cette terre ?  
- Que voudrais-tu que nous laissions d'autre ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Autre chose.  
L'aîné se retourna lentement et considéra son compagnon.  
- A quoi penses-tu ?  
- A rien. Rendors-toi, tu tombes de sommeil. »  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Don qui s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée avec délice.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Don tentait de se tenir droit du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le bus bringuebalant qui parcourait inlassablement les rues de la vieille ville. Il n'était guère à son aise parmi tous ces corps serrés, étranger perdu parmi les frères de l'Est.  
A travers les vitres parfois fendues, il examinait le paysage qui défilait en hoquetant au rythme des cahots. Odessa n'était pas fière, Odessa n'était pas brillante, mais Odessa était belle dans sa robe du matin, toute enveloppée de soleil et de fraîcheur. Quel joli spectacle, si éloigné de la sempiternelle aurore californienne.  
Soudain il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, saisissant prestement la main qui s'était glissée dans sa poche avant de la tirer légèrement vers lui. Et à sa grande surprise, il vit au bout de cette main et de son bras, une petite frimousse qui n'avait pas sept ans. Et bientôt, deux yeux verts et apeurés se levèrent en direction des siens.  
L'aîné des Eppes eut envie de se fâcher, mais une rapide vérification lui apprit qu'il était toujours en possession de son portefeuille, enfoui dans sa veste, ainsi que de sa montre. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prendre, petit ? »  
Le regard triste, le gamin ouvrit aussitôt son autre main et dévoila les deux barres céréalières qu'il venait de lui piquer. Pauvre gosse ! Il crevait de faim.  
« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »  
Son slave n'était pas excellent, mais durant ces derniers mois la situation l'avait obligé à s'améliorer. Le petit comprit néanmoins où il voulait en venir et lui montra la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Le médaillon catholique portait une fine inscription au dos.

« Joseph ! Où étais-tu passé ? »  
La soeur se précipita vers le petit garçon que Don tenait dans ses bras. Un peu apeuré, le gosse resta accroché au cou du policier, et ne s'en détacha que pour se réfugier auprès de la religieuse.  
« Il était dans la vieille ville, expliqua le jeune homme.  
Son accent devait être repérable à cent miles à la ronde, car son interlocutrice sourit.  
- Vous êtes anglais ?  
- Américain. Vous parlez remarquablement bien notre langue.  
- C'est obligatoire dans les orphelinats à notre époque. Tant d'étrangers viennent ici.  
- Et ce garçon ?  
Elle sourit encore et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant avec tendresse.  
- C'est Joseph. Il a presque cinq ans. Il a filé ce matin, pendant que je regardais ailleurs. Mais nous avons l'habitude; il ne reste jamais en place. C'est pour ça que nous lui avons offert ce médaillon avec l'adresse de l'orphelinat dessus.  
- Une idée ingénieuse.  
Don s'agenouilla et prit dans la poche ce qui aurait dû lui servir d'en-cas.  
- Tiens, Joseph, tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
- Il parle aussi votre langue. Tous les enfants de notre orphelinat connaissent l'anglais, nous en faisons un point d'honneur.  
Elle ajouta, plus tristement.  
- Ainsi ils auront plus de chances peut-être, de pouvoir partir.  
- Ma soeur, ne le prenez pas mal, mais... Dans quelles conditions vivez-vous ici ?  
Le visage de la religieuse s'assombrit à peine, tant elle avait l'habitude de la désillusion.  
- Nous ne sommes pas le plus pauvre des pays de l'Est, mais rien n'est parfait. L'Ukraine se consacre à ceux de ses enfants qui pourront la faire briller dans l'Europe, pas à ceux qui la tirent vers le fond. Mais ces gosses sont vivants, avec un toit, un lit et une soupe chaude tous les soirs.  
Alors qu'il écoutait la jeune femme, ému, il sentit une petite main tenter de prendre la sienne.  
- Joseph, laisse ce monsieur en paix.  
Mais le petit Joseph se fichait bien de savoir s'il embêtait le monsieur ou non. Ses deux prunelles vert émeraude contemplaient Don inlassablement, lui procurant une sensation étrange dans la poitrine.  
_« Don ? Des roses rouges et du sang. Est-ce tout ce que nous laisserons derrière nous sur cette terre ?  
Que voudrais-tu que nous laissions d'autre ?  
Je ne sais pas... Autre chose. »_  
Autre chose ? Comme quoi ? Comme de l'amour ?  
Le jeune homme s'agenouilla brusquement devant l'enfant.  
- Joseph, dis-moi: tu comprends ma langue ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui.  
C'était le premier mot qui sortait de ses lèvres depuis leur rencontre. Don leva les yeux vers la soeur, l'air interrogateur.  
- Puis-je vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Ma bonne foi naturelle aurait tendance à me faire dire oui, pourquoi ?  
- Alors sortez avec Joseph. Je crois que ses petits yeux sont lassés de nos murs gris. Mais vous nous le ramènerez, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je l'ai déjà fais une fois, non ?  
La religieuse eut un sourire en voyant son protégé mettre ses bras autour du cou de Don. Ce dernier le souleva de terre.  
- Allez, Joseph ! Allons profiter du soleil. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Don ! Où est-ce que tu es passé bon sang ? On avait dit quinze heures à la terrasse de l'hôtel !  
- Ca va, arrête de t'énerver, fit la voix dans le portable. Je n'ai que dix minutes de retard.  
- Tu me laisses en plan, c'est ça ?  
- Retourne-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.  
Le jeune mathématicien fit volte-face et vit la silhouette de son frère marcher vers lui. Don raccrocha son portable et redonna la main au petit Jo, qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Arrivé près de son cadet, il fit redescendre son passager et observa Charlie avec amusement, derrière ses lunettes de soleil.  
- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Bien sûr. »  
Le policier s'assit à une table et commanda plusieurs boissons, dont une pour le petit Ukrainien qui était parti courir dans le parc de l'hôtel Puis il s'étira et contempla le soleil quelques instants, réchauffé, heureux.  
« Tu m'expliques ? Répéta Charlie. Tu pars au lever du jour pour explorer la ville, et je te vois revenir en milieu d'après-midi avec un gamin sur les épaules.  
- Je l'ai attrapé dans le bus.  
- Attrapé ?  
- Il me faisait les poches. Pas pour ce que tu crois, précisa-t-il devant le regard de son frère. J'avais de quoi grignoter: c'était ça qui l'intéressait. En fait il vient d'un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses, à l'ouest d'Odessa, et se promène fréquemment tout seul... et sans permission.  
- Alors tu as décidé de jouer à la nounou ?  
- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre « chien perdu sans collier », mais ce gosse... Je te jure que ça m'a fait quelque chose de voir ce petit bout d'homme prisonnier de quatre murs en béton.  
Charlie se préparait à répliquer quand le garçon revint près de la table pour boire une gorgée de grenadine. Un peu pataud, il saisit le grand verre et but lentement, ses petites mains serrées sur le récipient pour ne pas le lâcher. Et Charlie saisit l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux... Ils s'observèrent tous deux sans un mot, même après que Joseph ait reposé le verre.  
- Eh, Jo, est-ce que tu as faim ? Fit soudain l'aîné en le prenant sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?  
L'enfant désigna l'assiette que le jeune scientifique s'était commandé.  
- Une gaufre, comme le monsieur.  
- Le monsieur, c'est mon frère. Il s'appelle Charlie.  
- Bonjour monsieur Charlie. »  
Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du grand frère tandis que le mathématicien sentait sa gorge se serrer devant ce petit bout d'homme. Don commanda et laissa Joseph repartir à l'aventure, le suivant du regard pendant un long moment.  
Charlie ne quittait pas son aîné du regard.  
« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
- A la même chose que toi.  
- Don, c'est de la folie. C'est...  
- C'est donner sa chance à un gosse orphelin. C'est en sortir un du gouffre, pour toujours.  
- Tu es dingue ! La procédure prendrait des mois. Et papa ? Comment veux-tu lui expliquer cette situation sans lui dire ce qui s'est passé cet automne ? Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dira cet enfant, s'il découvre un jour qui nous sommes ?  
- J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile ! J'ai jamais renoncé à l'idée d'être père un jour, et j'y renoncerai pas par confort personnel.  
- Tu fais surtout ça pour te rattraper.  
- Tu ne vas pas oser prétendre que ce regard ne t'a rien fait ?  
Ennuyé, Charlie se tut.  
- Tu m'as dit l'autre nuit qu'on pourrait laisser autre chose que des roses et du sang derrière nous... J'ai pas la prétention de tous les sauver, mais si je peux rendre un gosse, ce gosse, heureux, alors je ne me défilerais pas.  
Le jeune homme regarda son frère, surpris par son inspiration. Et il comprit soudain une chose essentielle.  
- J'ai toujours admiré ton talent pour communiquer avec les enfants. Cette histoire, Don... C'est la tienne, pas la mienne.  
- C'est quand même une décision à prendre à deux. Nous vivons sous le même toit, nous partageons tout, Charlie.  
- Ce gamin aime déjà les gaufres, comme moi. Je ne suis en aucun cas prêt à être père, mais je crois que je pourrais faire un oncle potable. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
Don prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.  
- Je pense que tu feras un oncle extraordinaire. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Papa, je rentre dans deux jours. Non, ne te dérange pas, Larry a prévu de passer me prendre. J'aurai du boulot à la fac.  
- Avec dix heures de décalage dans le corps ?  
- Eh oui, pas le choix.  
- Et ton frère ?  
- Don rentrera plus tard. Ne te fais pas de soucis, tout va bien.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte fabriquer là-bas ?  
- Tu connais Donny: il lutte contre la criminalité... a sa façon.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il faudra que je t'explique. On se verra mardi, d'accord ?  
- Très bien. Fais attention, fiston. »  
Charlie raccrocha et observa son frère, étendu sur le lit.  
« Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ?  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter. Explique-lui déjà comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Pour les parties désagréables, je m'en chargerai.  
- Je peux le faire, tu sais.  
- C'est à moi d'assumer, pas à toi.  
- Dans combien de temps est-ce que je te reverrai ?  
- Trois semaines, un mois, pas plus. Ca ne traînera pas plus avec les relations que j'ai.  
Charlie vint s'asseoir sur le lit et se pencha pour embrasser son aîné.  
- Tu vas me manquer.  
- J'aurais l'air de quoi si je repartais tranquillement en attendant que les papiers soient prêts ?  
- J'ai à peine eu le temps de te retrouver que déjà on se sépare à nouveau.  
- Alors profite de moi pendant qu'on est encore ensemble.  
- Puisque tu le proposes... »

* * *

Je sais... C'est une idée bizarre cette histoire d'adoption, mais le comportement du personnage de Don avec les enfants m'a toujours attendrie... Et en plus ça fait un peu inédit. 

En espérant que ça vous a plus.

Plein de bises à vous tous ! ;)


	15. Our farewell

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+ 

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et, miracles de la mémoire, je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont aux frères Scott ou un truc comme ça...

**Notes de moi:** the last chapter, the last goodbye... Je suis un peu tristounette de terminer cette histoire, mais ça doit sûrement venir de la musique que j'écoute en même temps.. Un vrai truc pour dépressifs.  
Ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir mis si longtemps à apposer une fin à cette fanfic, mais j'au eu beaucoup de travail, peu d'inspiration durant une période, et puis... je cherchais une fin humaine à tout ça.  
Enfin voilà...

Alors, une dernière fois, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter... une bonne lecture !

* * *

Megan raccrocha son téléphone et contempla la bibliothèque qui l'entourait.  
« Ca va ? Tu as l'air absente.  
- Don revient demain.  
- Ca y est ? Heureusement. Charlie commençait vraiment à se sentir seul.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Larry, étonnée. Le physicien eut un sourire.  
- Ne prend pas cet air surpris. Je sais ce qu'il y a entre eux, depuis un moment déjà.  
- Tu... ?  
- Charlie est mon ami, depuis longtemps déjà. Quand je discutais de particules inséparables, je savais de quoi je parlais.  
- Don revient. Ca y est... Il est père.  
Son compagnon hocha la tête, placide.  
- La boucle est bouclée.  
Il prit la main de Megan et l'attira à lui.  
- Ma chérie... Tu as le droit de dire non à ma proposition si tu le désires.  
- Vivre avec toi, chez toi...  
- Si c'est le lieu qui te poses problème, on peut déménager.  
- Non, tu aimes cette maison démesurée.  
- Je t'aime aussi, bien davantage qu'elle.  
- J'ai toujours rêvé de démesure, sans jamais l'oser. Maintenant j'ai envie de m'amuser. » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Seul dans son paisible appartement, Alan lisait le journal, installé au salon, en toute tranquillité.  
En réalité il était tremblant, pétri de doutes.  
Aussi lorsque la sonnette vibra, il se sentit presque soulagé. Un mot, un seul, et son fils entra, presque timidement, et le rejoignit, les lèvres serrées. Ses vieux yeux de patriarche se levèrent en direction de son aîné.  
« Bonjour papa.  
- Bonjour fiston.  
Embarrassé, Don restait debout. Son père ne le quittait pas du regard, et chacun sentit peser sur ses épaules, toute la souffrance de l'autre.  
- Charlie t'a tout raconté.  
- Plus ou moins. Il paraît que vous en avez fait de belles. »  
Difficile de savoir de quoi sa voix était faite. De regrets ? De déception ? C'était impossible à déterminer. Le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir en face de lui. Alan savait qu'il attendait de lui LA parole, LA phrase, condamnatoire ou salvatrice, mais qui ferait avancer les choses.  
« Vous vous êtes substitués à toutes les lois. Qu'est-ce que qui vous donnait le droit de faire ça ?  
- Je n'ai attendu de permission de personne. Quant à Charlie, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il s'est compromis pour moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ? Un pardon ?  
- Je veux savoir si je suis toujours ton fils.  
- Si je prétendais le contraire, je serais un père indigne. La filiation c'est pour toujours, que ça plaise ou que ça ne plaise plus.  
- Quels sont tes sentiments face à moi ?  
- Je t'aime toujours, je te fais toujours confiance. Si demain, quelqu'un du F.B.I. venait m'annoncer ta mort, je serais effondré. Mais je t'en veux.  
- Je t'ai déçu, je sais.  
- Rien, rien de ce que ta mère et moi t'avons enseigné n'aurait jamais pu calmer ta souffrance. Aucune punition divine, aucune condamnation tacite ne suffit dans ce genre de cas. Je t'en veux d'être un assassin, parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a appris à faire. Je t'en veux, mais je comprends. Ca passera sans doute un jour. Laisse du temps au temps... »

o0o0o0o0o0o

«_ Laisse du temps au temps._ »  
Le temps, ce n'était pas ça qui lui manquerait désormais.  
Don fut réveillé par son amie qui l'appelait depuis la terrasse. Ébloui par la lumière du soleil, il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger. La jeune femme sortit pour le rejoindre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il y a que le petit ange s'est réveillé, et qu'il te réclamait, fit-elle en souriant à Joseph, qu'elle portait dans ses bras.  
- C'est vrai ? Viens là mon bonhomme.  
Il prit son garçon sur ses genoux.  
- Tu as bien dormi, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui, comme toi.  
- Les hommes de la familles Eppes sont de vraies marmottes, plaisanta Megan.  
- Désolé de m'être assoupi; je ne voulais pas t'obliger à rester.  
- Aucune importance. Après le coup de main que tu m'as donné pour mon déménagement, c'était la moindre des choses. Et puis ce petit bout d'homme est un vrai trésor à surveiller. »  
Une porte claqua de l'autre côté de la maison.  
« Charlie ? C'est toi ?  
- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Répondit son frère depuis l'entrée. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Ajouta-t-il, histoire de plaisanter.  
- Non, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un oncle patient pendant deux petites heures. Megan repart chez elle, et moi j'ai un rendez-vous.  
- Et dire que je voulais bosser les matrices ce soir, râla le cadet.  
- Je te promets que je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. Deux heures et demi, trois tout au plus. Et ce soir c'est moi qui fait la cuisine.  
Charlie soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil à leur amie qui se retenait à grand-peine de rire, et déclara forfait.  
- D'accord, trois heures. Passé ce délai, je déménage.  
- T'es un ange, merci ! S'exclama Don.  
- Je sais. Ca me perd à chaque fois.  
Vaincu, il regarda son aîné disparaître dans la maison.  
- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai à ne plus me faire avoir ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Megan en posant une main consolatrice sur son épaule. Il est papa: maintenant c'est lui qui va toujours se faire avoir. »

En fait il avait menti.  
Il n'avait aucun rendez-vous.  
Enfin... Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous au sens strict du terme. Par contre il était vrai qu'il devait aller quelque part, voir quelque chose. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi pas ? La fin d'après-midi était superbe, la route, calme, l'endroit, désert.  
Les mains dans les poches, Don parcourait la pelouse irréprochable. Il n'était pas vraiment à son aise ici: il se sentait vaguement coupable. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cette idée lui donnait envie de rire. C'était quand même le monde à l'envers !  
Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta. Les mains dans les poches, il se mit à contempler le tertre.  
Vassili.  
Quel complexe venait soudain le hanter ? De quel syndrome était-il soudain la proie ? Voilà qu'il visitait la tombe de sa victime, comme un simple quidam, une vieille connaissance.  
Vassili.  
Les mots étaient gravés dans la pierre, mais l'épitaphe n'était pas flamboyante. Le Milieu lui avait offert sa tombe, et il reposait désormais parmi les autres hommes, à égalité, six pieds sous terre. C'était la demeure finale, là où tous finiraient de toute façon un jour. Mais il avait souffert avant d'en arriver là. Oh oui ! Dieu qu'il avait souffert ! Dieu qu'il avait hurlé ! Comme il avait eu mal !  
_Don, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
_« Je ne suis qu'un être humain. Je suis comme les autres, Homo Sapiens plus proche du fauve que des dieux. Je vivrai avec ce que je t'ai fait. N'aies aucune crainte, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Que crois-tu qu'il pouvait se passer ? Tes crimes étaient idiots, tu as fait souffrir beaucoup de monde inutilement. Moi je t'ai arrêté... comme tu as voulu m'arrêter. »  
Le ciel ne s'ouvrit pas en deux. Aucun ange céleste ne vint le foudroyer sur place. Don regarda la tombe encore un moment, puis fit volte-face avant d'ajouter:  
« On est tous les deux des hors-la-loi. On a tous les deux bafoué le règles de notre monde. Amour et mort violente sont encore liés, notre histoire vient de le prouver. Et nous, Vassili... Nous...»  
Il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent, pour traverser les allées de tertres jusqu'à la route, jusqu'à la voiture, jusqu'à la maison.  
_Nous... quoi ? Nous, rien. Nous, que dalle !_

« Charlie ? Je suis rentré ! »  
Qu'est-ce que c'était bateau de dire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant aussi ! Comme si tout à coup la normalité la plus insignifiante devenait l'apanage du bonheur. Don jeta sa veste sur le portemanteau, saisit une bière qui traînait sur la table du salon et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux noirs de son frère qui travaillait dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier releva la tête.  
« Te revoilà ?  
- Ne râle pas, j'ai promis que je m'occuperais du dîner.  
- Tu n'auras pas à te donner cette peine. Papa a appelé tout à l'heure. Il nous invite au restaurant.  
Le regard de l'aîné s'éclaira.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Véridique. Je crois qu'il a envie de connaître Joseph... et que tu lui manques.  
Don poussa les jambes de son frère de la table où elles étaient étendues, et s'assit face à lui.  
- Une vie normal... Mon Dieu ! Tu crois qu'on y aura droit ?  
- Avec toi, certainement pas.  
Le policier se mit à rire, puis se pencha en avant pour embrasser tendrement son frère sur les lèvres.  
- On fera quand même tout pour. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Vingt-quatre ans plus tard..._

Un long, long, très long couloir.  
« _N'importe qui mais pas lui. Non, pas lui._ »  
Le boyau immaculé semblait se tordre, se refermer au loin. Et les foulées qui résonnaient à ses oreilles lui semblaient désespérément trop courtes, trop lentes. Jamais il ne pousserait la porte à temps.  
« _Je vous défends, je vous interdit de toucher à mon frère._ »  
En vingt-cinq ans, rien n'avait changé.

Charlie, les yeux embués, regarda son visage déjà pâle. Il baissa la tête quelques instants, se cachant derrière ses cheveux toujours noirs, puis demanda:  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Joseph ?  
Le jeune homme à côté de lui secoua la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. A ce qu'on m'a dit, un automobiliste l'aurait frappé de plein fouet il y a une heure.  
Le mathématicien sursauta.  
- Il s'est enfui ?  
- Non, répondit le fils de Don d'une voix surprise. C'est lui qui a appelé les secours. Oncle Charles, ça va aller ?  
Charlie leva les yeux vers son neveu.  
- Il était à la retraite dans deux semaines...  
- Je sais.  
- Ce n'est pas juste...  
- Ca ne l'est jamais. »  
Après avoir serré affectueusement son épaule, Joseph Eppes laissa son oncle tranquille pour aller se perdre dans la paperasse, espérant ainsi oublier un instant son chagrin. Resté seul, Charlie pénétra dans la chambre, aveugle aux saluts des infirmiers, sourd à leurs condoléances. Il s'assit aux côtés de son frère et se pencha sur lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu penser le jour où c'était moi qui reposait sur ce lit ? »  
« _Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, frangin, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher_. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu te dire qui t'a poussé à tant de haine ? »  
« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'un type est allé te renverser ? Comment peut-on en vouloir à un ange tel que toi ?_ »  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi toi ? »  
« _Parce que je l'ai mérité ?_ »  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »  
« _Tu vivras._ »

_Tu vivras ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Tu pleureras, mais c'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré. On s'en remet.  
Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te promettre que le picotement dans ta gorge disparaîtra un jour. Je ne peux pas jurer que dans vingt ans tu ne trembleras pas encore en entendant mon nom. Tes nuits seront difficiles, mais je veillerai toujours sur toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Cette fois il n'y a pas à se battre; il n'y a pas à tergiverser. C'est du Murphy tout craché, la loi de l'emmerdement maximum. C'est comme ça, mon amour. Le pauvre type qui m'a renversé n'y est pour rien. Il a mal, très mal, presque autant que toi. Tu ne lui en voudras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je t'aime. Je t'aime !!! Je voudrais le hurler, mais je n'ai plus de voix. Je voudrais le pleurer, mais les larmes ne viendront pas. Je t'aime tant... depuis si longtemps... Quelle chance j'ai eu ! Que d'années bénies j'ai connu ! Je vous aime ! Toi... Et Jo... Veille sur lui, mon amour. Aie une belle vie; laisse battre ton coeur jusqu'à la fin.  
Ne renonce jamais. Pense juste à moi..._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie regarda les cendres se disperser au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique, emportées par le vent, puis souffla sur sa main pour faire décoller celles qui s'y attachaient encore un peu. Puis son regard embrassa le paysage que le soleil sublimait.  
« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, oncle Charles ?  
- A quelques vers que ton père affectionnait particulièrement. Il les connaissait par coeur, et les récitait à tout bout de chant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?  
- Hélas, ma mémoire n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant. »  
Joseph eut un sourire triste, puis s'éloigna vers la voiture. Charlie se retourna pour le suivre, mais lança un dernier regard à la mer.  
« _Tu as menti._ »  
« _Oui, mais c'est notre secret._ »  
« _Alors tu t'en souviens ?_ »  
« _Évidemment que je m'en souviens._ »  
Un dernier sourire illumina son visage.

_Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amour en partage  
Et la mer est amère, et l'amour est amer  
L'on s'abîme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer  
Car la mer et l'amour ne sont point sans orages._

**Pierre de Marboeuf**

* * *

Allez-y. Maintenant ! Maintenant vous pouvez me lancer toutes les pierres que vous gardez de côté depuis plus quatre mois ! Car je n'ai plus rien à poster, plus rien à ajouter...  
Ceci dit, avant de m'achever... J'ai encore des mouchoirs pour celles qui veulent... 

En tout cas, merci ! Merci à lapetite, à Cyb, à yansha, à Bunny, à Cherry, à Doxidyn, à Arlein... à vous tous et à celles et ceux que j'oublie ! J'espère que cette histoire bizarre et subversive vous a plu jusqu'au bout...

See you soon...

Aly


End file.
